The Madness Within
by The Reaper Only
Summary: La locura viene de muchas formas... la inmortalidad es una de ellas. Annabelle vivio mas de lo que un humano podria vivir, ya fue testigo del derrumbe de imperios, la evolución de la tecnologia, el inicio de las guerras y sus atrocidades. Ella vio cosas que nadie debio haber visto e incluso sabe secretos que nadie debe saber... jamas. (Antes de los Vengadores, hasta Infinity War)
1. Prologo: Primera Muerte

**Nose porque generalmente hago los fanfic en ingles si yo hablo español XD creo que es porque más gente lee en ingles que en español :P  
** **No importa ahora, creo que voy a empezar a escribir en español. Obviamente voy a terminar los que estan en ingles primero. Si a alguno le interasa, tengo algunos fanfics de God Eater, Persona, Guardians of the Galaxy y otro de los Vengadores. Este al igual que Daughter of Chaos van a abarcar el MCU asi que espero que la pasemos bien. Ustedes lean y yo me mato escribiendo XD**

Summary: La locura viene de muchas formas... la inmortalidad es una de ellas. Annabelle vivio mas de lo que un humano podria vivir, ya fue testigo del derrumbe de imperios, la evolucion del progreso y el inicio de las guerras.

 _ **Ella vio cosas que nadie debio e incluso sabe secretos que nadie debe saber... jamas.**_

* * *

 **Prologo:** Primera muerte

 _ **Año 1350, Inglaterra.**_

Era la peor época en la cual uno pudo haber vivido, es más... yo estuve ahí. La peste negra se apodero de todo, habían cuerpos en las calles, en los rios e incluso en los techos de las casas. Nadie estaba a salvo de la peste, ni siquiera los ricos. Ellos tambien sucumbían ante la peste, no es por discriminar pero los pobres eran los portadores por vivir en las condiciones que vivian. Yo vivia con mi madre y mi hermano menor en una casa a las afueras del pueblo, pensamos que la peste no nos podia alcanzar. Que podíamos sobrevivir a ella... no fue asi. La peste toco a nuestra puerta y nosotros como idiotas la dejamos entrar y la dejamos quedarse como invitada... la muerte... era nuestra invitada.

Los dias pasaron y nosotros enfermamos. Mi hermano fue el primero en mostrar los sintomas, mama le siguio y finalmente yo. Obviamente mi hermano, Charles... fue el primero en irse... lo llore hasta quedar seca. Yo lo amaba, amaba a mi pequeño hermano... era muy fragil, demasiado tierno para este mundo cruel. El merecia algo mejor que esto... el no merecía morir de esta forma. Yo a veces lo veia como mi propio hijo, verlo morir me afecto. Me afecto mas a mi que a mi madre. Ella lloro tambien pero no enfrente de mi, ella se encerraba en su habitación a llorarlo. La situación no hacia mas que empeorar con cada día que pasaba.

Estaba lloviendo, ese fatidico día... estaba lloviendo. Yo había salido un rato de la casa para dar una caminata, en silencio mientras caminaba le rogaba a dios que me ayude a mi y a mi madre. Que nos deje vivir, que tenga misericordia de nosotras. Fue totalmente inutil, ya había dejado de creer en el desde que comenzó la peste. Volvi a casa y fui bienvenida por mi madre... muerta en el piso. Corrí para ayudarla pero era tarde... no estaba respirando y estaba totalmente palida. Mi madre murio... victima de la peste negra.

* * *

Yo la enterre en el patio trasero junto a Charles, eso es lo que ella hubiera querido. En ese punto comence a pensar, talvez seria mejor si yo misma termino con mi sufrimiento en vez de esperarlo. Seria lo mejor, pero ¿como terminar la vida de uno mismo? no es algo facil. Estuve horas pensando si deberia o no hacerlo, estaba perdiendo el tiempo si iba a hacer algo debia ser ahora o nunca. ¿Que era mejor? ¿Morir a manos de la Peste o cometer suicidio? cada vez que lo pensaba mas obvia era la respuesta... decidi suicidarme, si iba a morir debia ser bajo mis propios terminos.

Primero cave una tercer tumba, obviamente para mi. Cave al lado de Charles, para estar junto a el. No había nadie que pudiera llenar el pozo una vez que haya dejado este mundo, no importa estaba dispuesta a dejar que los animales se alimenten de mi carne putrefacta. Tome un cuchillo, camine hasta la tumba, me meti adentro de ella, tome el cuchillo y con mis ultimas fuerzas y sin vacilar... me corte la garganta. Lo ultimo que vi... fue el cielo nocturno mientras sentia mi sangre salir de mi garganta. Mis ojos se cerraron lentamente mientras le decia adios a este mundo y esperaba por una vida mejor a donde quiera que mi alma fuera... si es que eso existia en primer lugar...

Pero... por alguna extraña razon... volvi a abrir los ojos...


	2. Guerra y Perdida

**Voy a publicar cada semana o cada 2 semanas dependiendo del tiempo que tenga. Hace poco consegui trabajo y tengo que prepararme para los finales. Gracias por leer... (las 10 personas que estan leyendo :D) y disfruten. Manden Review si quieren decirme algo sobre la historia y si puedo mejorarla. Gracias.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1** : Guerra y Perdida

 _A veces uno no sabe lo que le depara el futuro o la clase de vida que tendrá. En mi caso el futuro es incierto al igual que el de todos los demás pero con una gran diferencia... no importa que pase, yo no moriré... Nunca. Eso no lo se aún pero ya lo di por seguro, ¿porque? Bueno, digamos que intente suicidarme incontables veces desde ese fatídico día, para ser mas precisos fue el 15 de junio de 1350 en Inglaterra. ¿Mi nombre? Mi nombre es Annabelle Blackwood y actualmente estoy viviendo en Alemania._

 _En cuanto a mi edad... Físicamente parezco de 20 o 21 años pero en realidad tengo 600 años de edad. Si lo se nadie me creería pero es la verdad. Tal vez debería describir mi aspecto también ¿no? La verdad no se como describirme a mi misma. Tengo un largo cabello negro que llega hasta la mitad de mi espalda, tengo ojos azules claros, soy delgada y tengo una cicatriz en el cuello de cuando me morí por primera vez. Al parecer, mis cicatrices desaparecen enseguida pero la cicatriz de mi primera muerte se quedara conmigo por siempre._

 _Hoy es 12 de noviembre de 1930, ayer se hizo el vuelo inaugural del Junkers Ju 52 en Alemania. Salio en todos los periódicos, al igual que las noticias sobre el primer mundial de Fútbol y debo decir que el progreso no deja de asombrarme. Cuanto más tiempo sigo viva más me pregunto... ¿Cual es mi propósito? Soy inmortal pero ¿cual es mi objetivo? No envejezco, no puedo morir y lo más probable es que viviré para siempre lo cual me duele en el alma... si es que la tengo._

 _Bueno, supongo que aquí termino por hoy. Este es mi nuevo diario donde escribiré todos los días sobre lo que pasa a mi alrededor. Escribo más que nada para mantener mi cordura, estuve sola por casi un siglo y a veces eso me destruye por dentro. En fin, mañana escribiré de nuevo. Hasta entonces..._

 ** _Annabelle Blackwood (12/11/1930)_**

* * *

Annabelle termino de escribir en su diario y lo guardo en uno de los cajones de su escritorio. Ya era de noche así que decidió prepararse para dormir cuando alguien toco a su puerta. Annabelle se levanto de su silla y fue para ver quien era. Miro por el picaporte y era nada menos Edgar, el hijo de su vecino de al lado. Edgar era un chico de unos 9 años, el tiene pelo marrón corto y ojos claros. Annabelle se arrodillo para verlo a la cara.

"Edgar, ¿Que haces a esta hora? es tarde"

"Lo se" Edgar bostezo "Pero mi papa quiere hablar contigo, dice que es urgente"

"¿En serio?" Annabelle estaba confundida, Arthur nunca manda a su hijo para hablar con ella "¿Que querrá?" Annabelle salio de su departamento y siguió a Edgar hasta el departamento en el que el y su padre Arthur viven. Edgar abrió la puerta y Arthur los recibió.

"Gracias, Edgar. Puedes ir a la cama ahora, este es un tema de adultos. Por favor" Annabelle desde que empezó a vivir en el pequeño edificio nunca vio a Arthur tan serio. Algo debió pasar.

"Esta bien, papa. Buenas Noches, Señorita Blackwood"

"Buenas Noches, Edgar" Edgar se fue a su habitación y solo quedaron Annabelle y Arthur. Arthur Loughridge es conocido en el edificio y en el barrio por ser alguien que siempre sonríe y ayuda a todo aquel que lo necesita. Ahora el tenia un tono de seriedad en su cara.

"Annabelle, por favor siéntese" Annabelle se sentó en la mesa "Escucha... han habido rumores y no son alentadores"

"¿Rumores?"

"Resulta que al parecer hay Nazis viviendo en las cercanías... incluso en este edificio" Annabelle odia a los Nazis, después del discurso de Hitler en 1926 donde dice que los Judíos son el enemigo. Arthur tiene razón de tener miedo, el es Judío después de todo.

"Ya veo... y ¿porque me lo dices a mi?"

"Confió en ti... y si algo llega a pasarme... quiero que cuides de Edgar" Annabelle no sabia que decir a eso. Ella esperaba que no le pase nada malo a Arthur para que así Edgar pueda tener a su padre al menos. Pero la situación no es buena para nadie.

"... Arthur, yo no se como cuidar niños. Edgar me cae bien, incluso viene a mi departamento para armar rompecabezas pero nada más... No creo poder criarlo bien si algo te pasara"

"Confió en ti... además, no tengo a nadie más" Annabelle finalmente acepto la petición de Arthur. Se levanto y volvió directo a su departamento. Allí se sirvió un vaso con agua, después fue a su cama para finalmente dormir. Lamentablemente no pudo. Ella todavía tiene problemas aceptando el hecho de que Arthur, un hombre que ella apenas conoce desde hace un año le pide que cuide de su único hijo y uno familiar en caso de que los nazis lo maten.

"Si tan solo supieras lo que soy, Arthur... no lo dejarías vivir conmigo" Annabelle se quedo dormida mirando al techo.

* * *

 ** _1 de Septiembre de 1939_**

 _Hoy fue el día en el que todo se fue al diablo en tan solo horas... la guerra empezó hace tan solo unas horas y empezó a haber pánico en las calles; y en el edificio. Arthur estaba más que nervioso, estaba asustado y no trataba de esconderlo, Edgar también._

 _Hace poco Edgar cumplió los 18 años y todo estaba yendo bien para el y todos los demás aqui. Ahora de a poco están empezando a registrar las casas, están buscando a judíos, gente de raza negra y todo aquel que no sea alemán. Yo estoy en la misma situación que Arthur y Edgar. Yo nací en Inglaterra, mi acento se nota enseguida y no podre engañarlos. Ahora tengo que llevármelos a un lugar seguro, le prometí a Arthur que cuidaría de Edgar. Incluso si el ya es mayor, los Nazis acabaran encontrándolo si va solo. Ya empaque mis cosas, tengo todo listo para partir... espero poder escribir pronto._

 _Arthur confía en mi... espero no decepcionarlo..._

* * *

Annabelle abrió la puerta del edificio y se asomo para ver si había alguien. Era de noche, cerca de las 11:47 esta era su oportunidad de salir de allí y buscar un lugar más seguro. Y si tenían suerte, podrían salir de Alemania. Annabelle quería llevarlos a Estados Unidos, por el momento era el mejor lugar donde ellos estarían a salvo. Alemania se esta concentrando en Polonia, mientras que Francia e Inglaterra se preparaban para atacarnos en cualquier momento. Annabelle guió a Arthur y Edgar por los callejones, ella trataba de evitar las calles por el mayor tiempo posible.

Mientras iban por los callejones, Annabelle vio que no eran los únicos huyendo. Más y más gente estaba saliendo de sus casas para huir, algunos salian por la ventana, otros por la puerta y no estaban siendo disimulados. El pánico estaba en toda esta gente, ellos temían por sus vidas.

"Annabelle... ¿esta segura de esto?" Edgar pregunto

"No, no lo estoy. Pero trato de ayudarlos lo mejor que puedo. Si nos quedábamos en el edificio, ellos vendrían en cuestión de días, tal vez horas y nos matarían... o peor"

"Annabelle tiene razón. Ten fe Edgar, saldremos de esto"

"Si, Papa" Annabelle no podía evitar pensar en su familia. Su madre y Charles, la única familia que ella tuvo y siempre tendrá. Ella nunca conoció a su padre, segun su madre el era un hombre que no tenia casa. Era alguien que no podía mantenerse ni a el mismo, para colmo el la abandono cuando le contó sobre el embarazo. Annabelle tiene mucho odio contra su padre pero el odio se fue durante las décadas porque ella sabe que el ya murió hace siglos.

"¡Agáchense!" Annabelle les dijo. Un camión lleno de militares estaba del otro lado de la calle. Los soldados estaban registrando las casas, no pasaron ni 2 minutos y ya se escucharon disparos. Los soldados salieron con los cuerpos de una familia, no tuvieron piedad. Ni siquiera con los niños, Annabelle casi llora cuando vio el cadáver de un bebe un los brazos de su difunta madre. Ella siempre tuvo debilidad por los bebes, ver a uno muerto le parte el alma en dos.

"¡Ustedes!" Alguien grito por detrás del grupo "¡AL SUELO AHORA!" Era un soldado y estaba apuntando a Edgar. Annabelle y los demás hicieron caso y se recostaron boca abajo en el suelo. El soldado se acerco y le apunto a Edgar. El no iba a preguntar nada, iba a disparar sin dudarlo. Annabelle se levanto enseguida y se abalanzo sobre el soldado. Ella trataba de quitarle su arma pero el se resistía, finalmente el soldado golpeo a Annabelle en la cara y le disparo 5 veces en el pecho. Ella cayo al suelo por la fuerza de las balas golpeándola.

"¡Monstruo!" Edgar le grito al soldado y este volvió a apuntarles. Annabelle todavía estaba en el suelo, ella no podía moverse. Cuando ella recibe una herida de muerte, esta tarda al menos 2 minutos en sanar. Ella todavía tenia los ojos abiertos y podía verlo todo, el soldado seguía apuntando a Edgar. El soldado disparo de nuevo pero las balas nunca llegaron a Edgar, su padre lo empujo y recibió las balas. Al igual que Annabelle, el cayo al suelo pero a diferencia de Annabelle... el no volverá a levantarse.

"¡Papa!" Edgar se arrodillo frente a su padre, esta tratando de ayudarlo pero es inútil. Arthur iba a morir y no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo. El soldado volvió a apuntar pero fue detenido por otro soldado. El parecía ser alguien de mayor rango.

"Espere soldado..." El hombre se puso enfrente de Edgar y los examino con la mirada "Suerte que son Judíos, sino nuestros superiores se molestarían, soldado" El hombre se volteo para ver a Annabelle y se asombro al ver sus heridas que estaban sanando. Las balas salieron de su cuerpo por los agujeros que tenia en el pecho y entonces las heridas finalmente se cerraron. El hombre sonrió.

"Soldado, traiga a los demás" EL apunto a Annabelle "Ella viene con nosotros"

"¿Que hay del chico?" Volteo de nuevo para ver a Edgar

"... No hace falta hacer un desastre en las calles, soldado. Lleve al chico a los campos de concentración y "limpien" el desorden"

"¡Si señor!" El soldado agarro a Edgar de los pelos y se lo llevo. El grito todo lo que pudo pero era inútil

"Bueno... Bueno... Bueno... Tal parece que encontramos algo que al Führer le encantara tener de su lado" El hombre saco su pistola y le disparo a Annabelle, esta vez en los brazos y las piernas. "Quédate quieta por unos minutos, pronto todo esto habra terminado antes de que te des cuenta" Annabelle cerro los ojos y empezo a llorar. Volteo para ver a Arthur tirado en el piso, muerto.

"Arthur... Lo siento mucho... Lo siento Mucho"


	3. Capturada

**Este capitulo es algo corto, perdón por eso. De a poco se va a ir develando el pasado de Annabelle, no lo voy a soltar todo en un capitulo pero van a haber flashbacks en varios capítulos y también durante el arco de los vengadores. Trato de publicar seguido, estoy terminando los finales así que voy a tener más tiempo para enfocarme en la historia XD**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2** : Capturada

Voces podían escucharse desde lejos... "¡BRUJA!" "¡Quemen a la bruja!" "¡Matenla!" Annabelle seguía corriendo pero las voces se oían cada vez más cerca. Ella estaba cansada, no podía seguir más dentro de poco ellos la alcanzaran y la quemaran como a las demás mujeres que acusaban de brujería. Annabelle no podía hacer nada más que llorar por su futuro incierto. Ella quería que todo acabe, quería desaparecer... quería morir. Los hombres que la perseguían la encontraron llorando en el piso al lado de los arboles del bosque. Sin vacilar, arrojaron sus antorchas a ella.

Annabelle empezó a quemarse y grito por el intenso dolor que estaba sufriendo. Ella quería que termine, que termine su vida, esto era ya una tortura... pero nunca terminara, ella vivirá para siempre.

* * *

Pasaron 2 meses desde que Annabelle fue capturada por los nazis, durante esos 2 meses ella fue de un lugar a otro. Ellos hacían pruebas en ella, a que era invulnerable, a que no y si podia morir. Los científicos quedaron perplejos, no importa lo que hagan, su cuerpo se regeneraba y cualquier herida sanaba en cuestión de minutos, dependiendo de que clase de herida fuera. Incluso la metieron en una de las camaras de gas pero no le afectaba en lo más mínimo. Entre la multitud había un hombre que parecía realmente interesado en lo que ella podía hacer. Era el Doctor Arnim Zola, el se acerco a uno de los científicos para hacerle unas preguntas.

"¿Ella siente dolor?"

"Si, pero es breve. Tal parece que el dolor desaparece despues de unos segundos"

"Ya veo" Zola se acerco al vidrio que lo separaba a el y a Annabelle. El tenia una idea que tal vez podría revolucionar al mundo "Doctores, distinguidos colegas. ¿Que me dirían si pudiéramos ser inmortales?, al igual que ella" Uno de los cientificos se acerco para hablar.

"Diria que es una locura. Si pensamos a futuro, ¿que pasara con la sobre población? Si nadie puede morir entonces habrá cada vez más gente, nadie morira y no habra lugar en el mundo. Ni hablar de la comida. Esta se agotaria en pocos años"

"Eso es cierto. Pero yo hablo más que nada de nuestros soldados. Si pudieramos de alguna manera extraer sus habilidades y darselas a un soldado. No habria necesidad de enviar muchos soldados al campo de batalla. Además, yo no busco una inmortalidad como la de ella. Yo busco la invulnerabilidad. Si prestan atención verán que su cuerpo sana las heridas y regenera órganos perdidos. Hace poco le sacaron el corazón, y uno nuevo creció dentro de su cuerpo"

"Dr Zola, esto debe hablarse con los superiores. No tenemos que apresurarnos"

"Tienes razón, pero piénsenlo. Ella puede ser nuestro as bajo la manga para ganar la guerra" Zola fue hacia la puerta para retirarse pero se detuvo "y tal vez... cambiar el mundo tal y como lo conocemos" Zola salio de la sala, el quería poner sus manos en ella y descubrir los secretos de la inmortalidad. Sera un camino largo pero el estaba seguro de que podrá conseguirlo.

* * *

Annabelle despertó en una celda. Ella lleva 2 meses prisionera, perdió la cuenta de cuentas veces la cortaron en pedazos, le quitaron los órganos y la mataron incontables veces. Ya era suficiente tortura morir una vez y volver como si nada. Ella se toco el pecho, recientemente le arrancaron el corazón, a ellos no les importa ya que un nuevo corazón aparece para remplazar el viejo... pero a Annabelle si le importa. No sabe cuanto más aguantara, ella quiere salir de alli. Ella quiere saber que le paso a Edgar, quiere saber si esta bien. Annabelle examino su celda, era una celda normal no había nada que resalte. Ella ya había estado en una antes, fue durante 1718 y las cárceles son todas iguales no importa la época.

"Pss!" Annabelle escucho a alguien "Oye!" Annabelle vio por toda la habitación hasta que vio otra celda pero esta estaba en el otro extremo de la sala. Dentro habia un hombre mayor, presuntamente de unos 50 o 60 años.

"¿Si?" Annabelle pregunto. Ella no tenia nada mejor que hacer asi que le respondio.

"¿Porque te tienen aqui?"

"Trate de ayudar a gente para salir del pais. ¿Y usted?"

"Yo tambien, pero yo no llevaba Judios. Me estaba llevando a otros alemanes"

"¿En serio?" Annabelle no podia creerlo, tal parece que los nazis no quieren a nadie afuera

"Si, tal parece que no quieren que nadie salga"

"Malditos..."

"Ciertamente... Me llamo Alfred"

"Annabelle"

"Inglesa?"

"Si, ¿se nota mucho?"

"Bastante diría yo"

"Bueno... ¿Ahora que?"

"Dentro de poco me llevaran a los campos de concentración... a ti... bueno, he visto que te estuvieron usando de conejillo de indias. ¿Son ciertos los rumores?"

"¿Que rumores?"

"Escuche a los guardias diciendo que tu eres inmortal o algo asi... es cierto?" Annabelle suspiro. A este punto ya no le importaba hablar de ello con alguien más.

"... No hace falta que te lo diga. Para que esconder el secreto ahora si estuvieron meses sacándome órganos como si fuera una fuente milagrosa de recursos... Mi vida fue de mal en peor en estos años, estoy cansada de todo esto" Annabelle miro a Alfred directo a los ojos "¿Que harías si fueras inmortal? ¿Si no pudieras morir nunca? ¿Que harías tu?"

"... Nada. Yo pienso que tu tienes oportunidades"

"¿Oportunidades?"

"No puedes morir pero eso te da libertades, ¿o no?"

"Si... tengo libertades, pero elegí estar atada a la sociedad. Cambio mi nombre y apariencia cuando "muero" así nadie sospecha"

"Annabelle... ¿te sientes sola?" Annabelle se quedo callada, ella conoció gente a lo largo de los siglos pero nunca se apego emocionalmente a ninguno de ellos excepto Arthur y Edgar.

"Ahora si..."


	4. Experimentación & Masacre

**Perdon por la tardanza. No es porque tuve un bloqueo mental XD Es porque son vacaciones y tambien tengo otras historias que publicar. Es dificil pero trato lo mehor que puedo :D**

Gracias por los reviews major-fangirl-in-here17 **y si, me gustaria que haya directamente un boton de "me gusta". Seria mucho más facil asi XD**

* * *

 **Capitulo 3** : Experimentación & Masacre

Los años pasan y Annabelle sigue igual. Es el año 1943 ahora y ella perdió toda esperanza de escapar, todos los días es la misma rutina. Ellos vienen para sacarle los órganos, muestras de sangre y encuentran nuevas formas para matarla, pero en vano; ella sigue volviendo de la muerte. Alfred, el hombre que estuvo en las celdas con ella, murió hace 3 años. Cuando los soldados intentaron llevárselo a los campos, el se resistio y ese fue su final... un tiro en la cabeza. Annabelle solo pudo ver como lo asesinaban, ella volvió a sentir la impotencia. Los días pasan lentamente y Annabelle se aisla cada vez mas de la realidad...

* * *

Arnim Zola se encontraba en una habitación charlando con Johann Schmidt sobre el objeto que encontraron en la ciudad de Sandefjord en Noruega. El objeto se conoce como El Tesseracto. Ya se había probado su capacidad destructiva y se había implementado en las armas de Hydra. Schmidt ahora quiere probarlo en personas y cual es su efecto. Quiere saber si es posible si una persona es capaz de almacenar esa energía en su cuerpo... y el ya tenia pensado su sujeto de prueba, solo faltaba que Zola se lo permitiera.

"Asi que esa es mi idea, Dr Zola. Quiero usar a esa inmortal para probar los efectos del Tesseracto en personas. No puede decir que no, ya que es más que obvio que ella no morira... bajo ninguna circunstancia"

"... Johann, ya tenemos armas que usan la energia del Tesseracto. Ya vio lo que le hace a las personas, no lo veo como un proyecto viable" Schmidt se acerco a Zola y lo miro directo a los ojos

"Voy a ser directo... Usted me dará a la chica y otros científicos se encargaran del proyecto. Usted vendrá conmigo y me asistirá en una instalación que se encuentra en Italia, ¿Esta claro?" Zola no podía llevarle la contra ya que Schmidt dirige Hydra, si el quisiera podría matarlo y conseguir a otro científico. Zola acepto "Bien, prepárese para partir" Schmidt se despidió de Zola y fue al area de celdas para ver a su sujeto de pruebas. Apenas entro sus ojos fueron directo a ella, la ropa que ella usaba anteriormente fue desechada ahora usa ropa blanca. Ella estaba tirada en el piso, mirando a la pared.

Schmidt se arrodillo y comenzó a hablarle "Sabes... nunca pense que veria a alguien como tu en mi vida. TU eres el futuro de la raza humana... Tu seras quien nos guié" Annabelle se dio vuelta y lo miro a los ojos.

"¿Guiar? Ustedes no merecen eso"

"¿No lo merecemos? Nosotros le demostramos al mundo que somos superiores a todos los demás y tu... nos ayudaras a alcanzar la divinidad"

"... Yo no soy un dios. Es mas, Dios no existe. Si lo hiciera, yo ya estaría muerta"

"Solo quería que sepas que a partir de ahora se te trasladara a otras instalaciones. Ya puedes ir despidiéndote de la luz del día" Schmidt se levanto y salio del lugar.

* * *

Annabelle fue trasladada a otra instalación. Tan pronto termino el traslado, los científicos a cargo de ella la ataron a una mesa de operaciones. Ella dejo de resistirse, ya era imposible para ella escapar de esto. Necesitaba un milagro. Los científicos en vez de tomar los cuchillos como ella creía, tomaron una jeringa con un liquido azul brillante. Annabelle empezó a retorcerse y a gritar, ella prefería mil veces ser cortada en pedazos que ser inyectada con algo desconocido. Empezó a rogar, suplicar y llorar; los científicos no hicieron caso y prosiguieron con la prueba. La jeringa penetro su piel y el liquido entro por sus venas. Tardo menos de un segundo en llegar al corazón, tan pronto lo hizo el corazón empezó a latir con tal fuerza que se podía sentir la palpitación por todo su cuerpo. Annabelle empezó a gritar por el intenso dolor que sentía. Era mucho peor de lo que ella imaginaba, quería que termine de inmediato...

"El sujeto esta experimentado intenso dolor en el pecho. El corazón late demasiado rápido... ¡casi 1000 latidos por minuto! ¿Como es posible?" Uno de los científicos dijo

"Tranquilo, ella no es normal. Por eso estamos aquí"

"¡El corazón esta por estallar!" Después de decir eso, el corazón no exploto como el pensaba... se detuvo, y Annabelle cerro lentamente los ojos. Pasaron unos segundos y los volvió a abrir. Ella sintió su corazón latir de nuevo

"El corazón se detuvo por unos segundos pero volvió a latir... El suero se encuentra circulando por su cuerpo, se pueden ver algunas de sus venas brillar a causa de la fluorescencia de este. El experimento termino a las 1500, se volverá a hacer mañana a las 1300. El sujeto de pruebas volverá su habitación y se su condición sera monitoreada a todo momento.

El miedo se apodero de Annabelle, ella iba a sufrir esto todos los dias por quien sabe cuanto tiempo...

* * *

Los meses pasaron y Annabelle empezó a perder la cabeza. El suero la hacia delirar, ver cosas que no estaban ahí, e incluso empezó a arrancarse la piel con sus propias manos. Era un desastre, de a poco empezó a cambiar pero una parte de ella permanecía intacta... sus recuerdos, todo lo que vivio al igual que sus emociones y sentimientos. Ella no podía pensar bien, el miedo la estaba controlando, su mente le jugaba trucos. Ella esta cansada de todo esto, harta, furiosa, no los va perdonar. A la mas mínima oportunidad, ella saldrá de aquí y nadie la detendrá. Después de todo... ella no tiene nada que perder.

Unas horas después, un científico entro a la habitación con 2 guardias.

"Levántate, es hora de tu tratamiento" El dijo. Annabelle se quedo quieta, mirando lo a los ojos. De la nada, una sonrisa broto de su cara. Un pensamiento que nunca en su vida había cruzado su mente antes. Algo macabro...

"No seguiré siento tu juguete..." Annabelle se levanto del suelo y camino hacia el científico y los guardias " **Nunca mas** " Sus venas empezaron a brillar a causa del suero y sus ojos cambiaron. Sus Pupilas se volvieron blancas y su iris se volvió azul oscuro. Antes que los soldados pudieran reaccionar, Annabelle agarro la cabeza del científico y hundió sus pulgares en sus ojos con tal fuerza que estos explotaron. Los soldados dispararon pero Annabelle apenas sintió las balas. Después de años de sufrimiento, esto era nada para ella. Sus heridas se cerraron en menos de un segundo, Annabelle soltó el cuerpo del científico y se volteo para ver a los guardias.

"¡Tu! ¡Eres un monstruo!" Uno de ellos dijo y Annabelle soltó una carcajada

"¿Monstruo, yo?" Annabelle sintió energía acumulándose en sus manos "Ustedes... son los monstruos" Levanto su mano y de ella salio un rayo azul que golpeo al guardia y lo desintegro. El otro guardia siguió disparando hasta que se quedo sin balas. Annabelle lo miro por unos segundos, se dio la vuelta y salio por la puerta. Antes de irse le pregunto al guardia "¿Donde esta la salida?" El respondió enseguida

"A la derecha, hay un pasillo. Te llevara al patio y de allí a la salida"

"... Gracias" Annabelle le agradeció y se fue en busca de su libertad. Dejando un rastro de sangre detrás de ella.


	5. Secreto revelado

**Capitulo 4** : Secreto revelado

Steve Rogers también conocido como el capitán américa estaba fuera de una de las bases de HYDRA esperando una oportunidad perfecta para irrumpir. No estaba solo, claro. Junto a el estaba Bucky y el resto de su equipo. Steve estaba buscando una manera de entrar a la base sin causar mucho alboroto ya que esta es la base con mayor seguridad y la que tiene almacenada gran cantidad de artillería. No podían entrar disparando como en las anteriores, se necesita un plan y conocimiento de sus instalaciones... cosa que no tenían. Steve fue directo a Bucky.

"¿Que piensas, Bucky?" El pregunto "No podemos entrar fácilmente en esta"

"Cierto. Hasta donde sabemos, ellos podrían tener un lanza misiles en la puerta esperándonos. No son idiotas, sabían que vendríamos" Dijo Bucky, el también estaba pensando en una forma de entrar sin anunciar a toda la base que ellos llegaron

"Tendremos que solicitar apoyo aéreo esta vez"

"Tienes razón. Llama al Coronel Phillips" Dijo Bucky. Steve tomo la radio para llamar al coronel cuando de repente se escucho una fuerte explosión dentro de la base. Los soldados en las puertas y las cercanías fueron devuelta a la base. Esto les dio la oportunidad perfecta de entrar. "¿Que habrá pasado?" Pregunto Bucky

"No importa. Lo que sea que haya sido, nos dio una oportunidad de oro" Steve tomo su escudo y pistola "¡Es ahora o nunca, Vamos!" El dijo y el grupo corrió directo a la base. Cuando derribaron las puertas principales se encontraron con solo unos cuantos soldados vigilando el vestíbulo, no pusieron mucha resistencia. Parecía que había algo mas que les preocupaba. Después de neutralizar a los soldados, Steve y los demás se adentraron en la base. Parecía desierta, no había nadie en los alrededores. "¿Que paso con la seguridad?" Pregunto Steve "¿Donde se metieron todos?"

"Esto no me gusta, Steve. Algo esta pasando" Dijo Bucky "Calvez es una trampa"

"Lo dudo" Dijo Steve. No mucho después apareció un soldado, estaba corriendo hacia ellos. Steve y sus hombres le apuntaron, el hombre se detuvo, tiro el arma al piso, levanto las manos y se arrodillo. El hombre estaba demasiado asustado, algo definitivamente estaba pasando. "Perfecto" Steve guardo su arma y escudo; y se acerco al hombre "¿Que esta pasando aquí?" Steve le pregunto. El hombre respondió enseguida

"¡Me rindo!" El grito "¡Llevenme con ustedes, torturenme, encierrenme, hagan lo que quieran pero no me dejen aquí con ella!"

"¿Quien?" Pregunto Bucky. Su pregunta fue respondía enseguida cuando al final del pasillo apareció una mujer con un largo pelo negro vestida con ropa de paciente. Sus venas brillaban de un color azul claro y sus ojos tenían las pupilas totalmente blancas con iris azul oscuro. Ella miraba fijamente al soldado con una sonrisa perturbadora. Se acerco lentamente al grupo, sus ojos enfocados en el soldado. Se detuvo en frente de ellos, se agacho para ver al soldado mas de cerca. Lentamente levanto su mano para agarrarlo. Su mano estaba a solo unos centímetros de tocarlo cuando de repente apareció un soldado por detrás y le disparo directo en la cabeza. Sorprendentemente no cayo al piso, se quedo quieta por unos segundos. La bala que había entrado a su cabeza, lentamente salio por el orifico que había creado. La mujer se levanto y volteo para ver al soldado que la hirió. Levanto su mano y disparo un rayo azul hacia el, desintegrandolo por completo.

Todos dieron un paso atrás después de ver de lo que era capaz. La mujer apunto ahora al soldado arrodillado. La sonrisa que estaba dibujada en su rostro desapareció y se convirtió en una cara llena de ira. Steve se puso en medio de ella y el soldado, sus compañeros apuntaron a ella sin dudarlo. La mujer parpadeo por un momento, sus venas dejaron de brillar y dejo caer su mano. Al cabo de unos minutos ella hablo...

"¿Porque lo defiendes?" Dijo ella con una voz llena de ira

"Puede que sea nuestro enemigo pero si esta dispuesto a cooperar entonces no le haremos nada" Dijo Steve "Ademas, no mataremos a alguien que no se puede defender. El no es una amenaza" La mujer se detuvo a mirar sus manos, una estaba limpia mientras que la otra estaba llena de sangre. De la nada ella empezó a llorar.

"¿Que he hecho? Yo no soy asi..." Se arrodillo y siguió llorando "¿Que me han hecho?" Steve se acerco a ella y apoyo su mano en su hombro. Ella se alejo de el y le grito "¡ALÉJATE DE MI! No te acerques" La mujer se levanto del piso y se alejo de ellos lentamente agarrando su cabeza en frustración. Cuando se alejo lo suficiente empezó a correr, ninguno la persiguió. Todos estaban confundidos, no sabían que había pasado pero al menos tienen a alguien que puede explicarles.

* * *

El ejercito había llegado para confiscar todo lo que había en la base. El Coronel Phillips junto con Peggy Carter fueron a hablar con Steve Rogers sobre la mujer que encontraron en la base. Steve todavía estaba pensando en ella, en la mirada que ella le lanzo. Miedo, remordimiento, ira... sus ojos lo decían todo, pero el tenia la sensación de que había mucho mas.

"Entonces esta mujer aparece y desintegra a uno de los soldados de HYDRA con sus propias manos. ¿Es correcto?" El coronel pregunto sin creer en lo absoluto lo que Steve le había contado

"No con sus manos" Steve lo corrigió "Ella lanzo un rayo de energía parecido al que lanzan las armas de HYDRA... ¿Que le hicieron?" Steve pregunto. De la nada apareció Howard Stark con un documento en sus manos.

"La pregunta es no lo que le hicieron... Sino que trataban de hacer con ella" El dejo caer los documentos en la mesa y los desparramo "HYDRA trataba de hacer un arma viviente. No tuvieron éxito pero luego apareció ella" Dijo apuntando a la foto de la chica en el documento "Annabelle Blackwood, según estos documentos, ella no puede morir. Tiene una extraña condición que le permite regenerar tanto sus células como el tejido de su cuerpo a una velocidad anormal. Le sacaron órganos de su cuerpo mientras seguía viva..." El hizo una pausa "Y estos volvieron a recrearse poco después de que fueran quitados... incluyendo su corazón" Carter no podía creerlo, Phillips no sabia si aceptarlo como verdad pero Steve sabia que era cierto

"El soldado que ella mato, le disparo en la cabeza. La bala salio de su cabeza y la herida desapareció" El dijo

"Y no es lo único" Stark siguió "Todos sus documentos son falsos y tal parece que hace poco existió otra Annabelle Blackwood en 1899 con el mismo aspecto. Supuestamente murió en un barco que se hundió en la costa de Portugal, aunque su cuerpo nunca fue encontrado"

"¿Que estas diciendo?" Phillips pregunto "¿Crees que ella es mas vieja de lo que aparenta?" Stark tomo una de las notas del documento y se la dio al coronel. Steve y Carter se pusieron de su lado para ver lo que decía.

 **NOMBRE** : Annabelle Blackwood

 **NACIMIENTO** (REAL): 15 de junio de 1330 / Inglaterra

 **EDAD** (actual): 613 años

 **NOTA** : Después de los múltiples análisis, muestras de sangre y tratamientos hechos al sujeto. Se estima que ella puede llegar a vivir indefinidamente. Sus células no mueren, no envejecerá. Se han hecho pruebas para ver si se puede "copiar" se habilidad. Los resultados fueron un fracaso. Ningún sujeto sobrevivió a la asimilación...

"Coronel" Stark llamo la atención del coronel "Le sugiero que reúna un grupo de búsqueda para que la encuentren. No la podemos dejar sola mucho tiempo. Ya vio lo que le hizo a toda una base. Puede que lo próximo se una ciudad si no actuamos"

"Entiendo" El coronel le devolvió el papel a Stark "Rogers, buen trabajo. Aunque no hizo mucho esta vez... nosotros nos encargaremos de buscar a la mujer. Mientras tanto usted siga con su trabajo" Dijo el coronel y salio de la carpa. Steve no sabia porque se preocupaba por ella. De pronto, sus palabras hicieron eco en su mente "¡ALÉJATE DE MI! No te acerques" Entonces lo entendió... ella se cree un monstruo...

"No eres un monstruo, Blackwood..."

* * *

 **19 de junio, 1717**

"Te daré un consejo, Annabelle" Edward Thatch también conocido como barbanegra le estaba hablando a Annabelle un bar "Y espero que lo sigas" Edward conoce a Annabelle desde hace mucho, antes de que el se hiciera pirata. Annabelle nunca estuvo de su lado con la profesión de pirata pero ella le ayudaba con todo lo que necesitaba.

"Edward... no lo tomes mala, pero cualquier cosa que me digas la ignorare"

"Annabelle. La vida es injusta, aprovecha todo lo que tienes y si ves la mas mínima oportunidad... arrebata lo que puedas y no lo dejes ir fácilmente" Dijo Edward mientras agarraba una botella de ron "Tu me ayudaste, así que te debo una. Lo mínimo que puedo hacer es darte un consejo útil, después de eso nada mas. Soy un pirata después de todo"

"La piratería... no durara, Edward. Pero eres libre de hacer lo que quieras" Annabelle se levanto de la silla "Debo irme y me temo que este es el adiós, Edward. Espero verte de nuevo" Annabelle se dio vuelta para irse

"Mentirosa... Yo moriré mientras que tu vivirás. No envidio tu vida, pero te deseo lo mejor" Dijo Edward y Annabelle se detuvo "No me veras nunca mas... pero al menos ten esto para recordarme" Edward se levanto, se quito el sombrero y se lo puso a Annabelle "Las personas van y vienen pero los recuerdos son eternos. Recuerdame tal como era, de esa forma no estaré muerto para ti" Edward se fue del bar. Annabelle dejo caer una lagrima mientras veía a Edward alejarse de ella. De todas las personas que ella conoció a través de los años, Edward fue el mejor amigo que ella pudo haber pedido.

* * *

"¿Porque?" Annabelle se preguntaba mientras corría por el bosque sin rumbo alguno "¿Porque estoy pensando en el ahora?" Dijo entre lagrimas. Después de estar corriendo por horas, ella se detuvo para descansar. Ya era de noche, Annabelle miro al cielo y vio las estrellas. A su mente volvieron los recuerdos que ella trataba de olvidar, de los que trataba de huir y de los que trataba de destruir "Charles... Mama... Edward... Edgar... Arthur... Maria... Elizabeth... Perdón. No puedo seguir. No quiero seguir. Quiero que termine... Por favor... Hagan que termine..." Annabelle le hablo a la oscuridad de la noche mientras cerraba los ojos, deseando que esta vez se cierren para siempre.


	6. Solo se vive mil veces

**Voy a sacar mas seguido los capitulos, dentro de unas semana vuelvo a la facu. Estoy en llamas XD dentro de poco se estrena Deadpool y en unos meses Civil War asi que van a haber mas capitulos dentro de unos dias. Talvez mañana haya otro, quien sabe. Solo dios lo sabe... Annabelle tambien lo sabe :D**

 **Mientras tanto le agradesco a major-fangirl-in-here17 por seguirme practicamente desde el primer dia. Gracias ;D**

* * *

 **Capitulo 5** : Solo se vive mil veces

 **2 de mayo, 2012**

Era de día en Nueva York. Todo estaba como debería estar, en total calma... casi. Si no cuentas las bocinas de los autos, los incontables gritos de la gente insultándose entre ellos. Los noticieros hablando sobre la caída de la bolsa, terrorismo o superheroes. Hasta la fecha era la época mas loca que Annabelle tuvo el placer de ver. Después de mucho tiempo en el anonimato, Annabelle decidió volver al mundo, con otros nombres claro. Recientemente cambio sus documentos y decidió conservar su nombre original. Paso mucho tiempo desde ese fatídico día, ya nadie debe estar buscándola así que decidió relajarse por el momento. Annabelle ahora trabaja en una biblioteca, lo mas cercano que tiene a una familia ya que en los libros de historia puede encontrar antiguos conocidos y amigos. Pero no todo es color de rosa. Annabelle desarrollo una especie de locura gracias a los experimentos que hicieron en ella. Ella escucha voces en su cabeza y es presa de ilusiones que la atacan. Toman el rostro de antiguos amigos y familiares. Annabelle se acostumbro con el paso de los años pero cada vez son mas insistentes.

Annabelle ahora vive en un pequeño departamento cerca de Central Park. Lo que le molesta son los vecinos, son irrespetuosos. Igualmente, ella esta casi todo el día en la biblioteca. Ella solo ordena los libros, muy poca gente entra ya que la mayoría usa la computadora. Annabelle también la usa pero solo si necesita buscar trabajos.

* * *

Se volvió de noche demasiado rápido. Annabelle estaba volviendo del trabajo, durante su transcurso del trabajo a la casa ella empezo a delirar un poco pero no lo suficiente para que le de un ataque de locura. Solo lo normal, sus amigos y familiares muertos, caminando por las calles con las tripas por los suelos. Annabelle perdió la sensibilidad gracias a todo lo que vivió, esto no la afecta en lo mas mínimo. Finalmente Annabelle llego a su departamento, antes de abrir la puerta una de sus vecinas abrió la puerta de su departamento y lo primero que hizo fue gritarle a Annabelle.

"¡Blackwood! ¿Cuando vas a pagarme lo que me debes?"

"No te debo nada, Nora. Tu hijo es el que me debe. ¡El me rompió la ventana de la cocina!" Annabelle grito "¡El empezo, el me rompe una ventana entonces yo te rompo la ventana de tu auto. Ahora estamos a mano pero si quieres que te pague por la ventana de tu auto, entonces pagarme la ventana de mi condenada cocina!" Annabelle abrió la puerta de su departamento y le cerro la puerta en la cara a Nora. "Estúpida... ¿Cuando va a aprender? Uno de estos dias..." Annabelle se dirigió a la cocina para tomar algo y dar por terminado el día, prendió las luces de la cocina y cabrio el refrigerador. Ella iba a tomar una lata de cerveza que había estado guardando, pero para su sorpresa no estaba. Cerro la puerta y suspiro. "Voy a matar al que me haya quitado la cerveza"

"Entonces voltea" Dijo una voz detrás de ella. Annabelle se dio la vuelta y sin dudarlo extendió su brazo y sus venas comenzaron a brillar. Delante de ella esta un hombre vestido de negro con un parche en el ojo, el hombre era afroamericano al parecer. El estaba sentado en el sillón con la lata de cerveza en sus manos. Annabelle lo miro directo a los ojos, el no parecía sorprendido por lo que estaba haciendo Annabelle. Ella se calmo y bajo su mano.

"No me esperaba esto" Dijo Annabelle "Irrumpes en mi casa, robas mi cerveza y te quedas sentado ahi en la oscuridad hasta que vuelva. ¿Me estas acosando? ¿Eres un ladron? ¿o solo un psicópata?"

"Le puedo asegurar, Annabelle Blackwood. Nosotros no la acosamos, ni tampoco somos ladrones. Lo que si hicimos fue vigilarla desde una distancia segura" El hombre se levanto del sillón "Mi nombre es Nick Fury, Director de S.H.I.E.L.D"

"¿S.H.I.E.L.D?"

"Significa Sistema Homologado de Inteligencia, Espionaje, Logística, y Defensa" Explico Fury "La organización surgió a mediados de la guerra fría. Somos una agencia secreta tanto de espionaje como militar. Desde que S.H.I.E.L.D apareció, se nos había encomendado una misión... vigilarte. Tu no eres nuestra única preocupación, claro. Nuestra organización se encarga también de neutralizar posibles amenazas a nuestro mundo, no solo los estados unidos" Fury miro por la ventana rota de la cocina "Desde que apareciste en 1943, el gobierno de los estados unidos estuvo buscándote. Al principio te vieron como una posible amenaza, ya que tienes un poder peligroso contigo. Cuando SHIELD surgió eso cambio, te buscamos para obtener respuestas y darte opciones. Cuando te encontramos hace unos 30 años, viviendo en México decidimos vigilarte de cerca, sin tener contacto directo contigo"

"Porque sabían de lo que soy capaz" Annabelle volvió al refrigerador y tomo un jugo de naranja

"Exacto. Con solo mover tu mano, matas a alguien. Esta claro que lo puedes controlar pero no queríamos ponerte nerviosa" Fury se volvió a sentar "La razón por la que decidí mostrarme y decirte todo esto es porque te necesitamos para algo" Fury dejo unos documentos en la mesa "¿Te gustaría dejar de esconderte, Ayudar a las personas y demostrarte a ti misma que no eres una abominación? Yo creo que todo pasa por un propósito. Tu estas aquí y ahora por una razón" Annabelle agarro los documentos y empezó a leer "Si nos ayudas, nosotros te ayudaremos en lo que necesites. Incluso nos haremos cargo de tu documentación y datos personales. Los haremos mas creíbles. ¿Que dices?"

"Primero necesito saber para que me necesita, Director" Dijo Annabelle con mirada seria "Después decidiré si vale la pena intentarlo"

* * *

Después de unos minutos, Nick Fury le explico todo lo que necesitaba saber. Un objeto conocido como el Tesseracto, fue robado por alguien de otro mundo. La misión es muy simple, recuperarlo. Fury primero le explico todo, después le enseño una foto de dicho objeto el cual Annabelle lo reconoció enseguida.

"Yo lo reconozco... lo vi antes en la base donde me tenían prisionera durante la guerra. Pero solo lo vi por unos minutos, los científicos trataban de cortar un pedazo de el" Eso paso después de una de sus operaciones donde le sacaban los órganos. Annabelle había despertado por unos momentos y vio por unos de los monitores a científicos tratando de cortar sin éxito un cubo brillante.

"El hombre que lo robo se hace llamar Loki"

"¿Loki? Como el dios nórdico"

"Resulta que si lo es... Costo un poco aceptar el hecho de que existen seres sobrenaturales y otros mundos repletos de vida"

"Si me lo hubieras preguntado hace unos 600 años, te habra dicho que estabas loco... ahora no" Annabelle suspiro "Entonces yo solo estaré alli por si hay alguna especie de conflicto"

"Si. ¿Aceptas?" Annabelle no quería, bien ahora podría decirle a Fury que salga de su casa pero lo que el digo era cierto. Annabelle se considera un monstruo, una abominación, algo que no debe existir. Pero como el dijo, todo existe por un propósito. Si es cierto, ella podría intentar hacer algo. Ella podría hacer una diferencia ahora, podría demostrar que no es un peligro para nadie.  
Annabelle miro a Fury a los ojos y con una pequeña sonrisa dijo "Acepto"

* * *

Después de aceptar la oferta de Fury, Annabelle se preparo. Según Fury, un auto vendrá por ella a las 6 de la mañana, de alli la llevaran a un jet y de allí a un porta aviones. Annabelle agarro una mochila y solo empaco un poco de ropa, nada mas. Si todo va bien, Annabelle podrá respirar tranquila al menos por un tiempo. Annabelle puso el despertador, tapo la ventana rota de nuevo, se aseguro de tener todo apagado y se fue directo a la cama. Esa noche Annabelle apenas pudo dormir adecuadamente, no sabia porque pero algo la estaba molestando. Ella sabia que algo pasara mañana pero ella no sabia que era. Finalmente después de horas pudo cerrar lo ojos y dormir.

La mañana llego sin complicaciones, Annabelle se despertó antes que el despertador suene. Ella aprovecho para revisar todo y verificar que no se olvida de nada importante. Resulta que si se olvidaba algo, su diario. El diario que ella tenia anterior mente se perdió durante la guerra, posiblemente ahora este destruido. Hace poco ella compro uno nuevo, reescribió todo y siguió donde se había quedado durante la guerra. Annabelle tomo el diario y lo guardo en la mochila. Ya era hora de irse, ella tomo la llave del departamento y cerro la puerta. Camino por el pasillo hacia las escaleras pero se encontró de nuevo con Nora, Annabelle la ignoro pero Nora era demasiado insistente.

"¿A Donde vas?"

"No te importa, Nora"

"Si vas a irte, paga primero"

"Otra vez con lo mismo... Nora. Si para cuando vuelva no me pagas a mi. Desearas no haberme hecho enojar" Annabelle estaba al borde de la locura

"Si claro. No me importa tu amenaza. Traeré un abogado y ya veremos" Nora la amenazo y Annabelle suspiro

"Nora, ¿ves mi cara?"

"¿Que tiene?"

"¿Te parece que me importa? Pues No, no me importa en lo mas minimo. As lo que quieras" Dijo Annabelle mientras bajaba por las escaleras. En la puerta del edificio apareció una camioneta negra, un hombre estaba al volante mientras que una mujer pelirroja estaba esperando fuera.

"¿Tu eres Blackwood?" Ella pregunto

"Si, soy Annabelle Blackwood"

"Me llamo Natasha Romanoff, vengo de parte de Fury. Gracias por participar en esto"

"Esta bien. Solo lo hago porque el me convenció" Annabelle subió a la camioneta, Natasha también y le hizo seña al conductor para que arranque. Mientras el vehículo se alejaba del departamento Annabelle no pudo evitar pensar si esto era lo correcto.


	7. Reencuentro inesperado

**Me había confundido anteriormente con la fecha de nacimiento de Annabelle y en su lugar había puesto la fecha de su muerte, 1350. Ella nació en 1330, ya esta corregido si vuelven a leer los capítulos anteriores. No me voy a volver a confundir... espero XD**

 **Mi teclado se esta quemando de tanto escribir XD**

* * *

 **Capitulo 6** : Reencuentro inesperado

Annabelle estaba mirando por la ventana del jet que la llevaba hacia su destino. Ella solo miraba el océano mientras pensaba en todo lo que había vivido hasta ahora. Natasha estaba leyendo un libro pero no pudo evitar mirar a Annabelle, parecía que quería preguntar algo. Annabelle lo noto y dejo de ver por la ventana.

"¿Quieres preguntarme algo?" Pregunto Annabelle

"La verdad si... pero me temo que es algo personal" Parece que Natasha estaba nerviosa

"Pregunta, no me importa que lo hagas"

"¿Es cierto? Tu eres..."

"¿Inmortal?" Annabelle pregunto y Natasha asintió con la cabeza "Si lo soy. Aunque no usaría esa palabra para describirme a mi misma... es mas como una maldición mas que otra cosa"

"¿Sientes dolor?"

"Al principio, pero ahora no. ¿Porque preguntas?" Natasha cerro el libro que estaba leyendo

"Cuando Fury me dio tu historial no sabia que pensar. Parecía increíble, por no decir imposible. Me cuesta creer la idea de que hay personas que no pueden morir"

"Yo no diría personas... solo soy yo... Ojala hubiera mas como yo" Dijo Annabelle mirando al piso "Después de años te sientes solo, nadie con quien hablar"

"Estas hablando conmigo ahora"

"Es diferente. Alguien que me entienda, alguien que sepa lo que es vivir mas de lo que deberías... Ver como tu familia y amigos envejecen mientras que tu sigues igual" Annabelle se quedo en silencio por un momento "No le deseo esto a nadie mas... nadie merece esto" Las 2 se quedaron calladas el resto del viaje. Annabelle solo desviaba la mirada, no quería ver a Natasha pero en ese momento las visiones volvieron a aparecer. Annabelle repitió la misma frase una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza "Ellos están muertos... no son reales" Incluso cuando sentado junto a ella apareció Charles con una sonrisa inocente que lentamente empezó a deteriorarse, convirtiéndose en un monstruo gritando por atención. Annabelle los ignoro a todos, una parte de ella quería gritar, otra quería ahuyentarlos, una quería morir y la otra quería... _**matarlos.**_

* * *

El jet había llegado al porta aviones, Annabelle fue la primera en salir. Una vez que puso el pie afuera del jet, las visiones desaparecieron... por el momento, no se sabia cuando volverían a aparecer. Natasha salio del jet y fue directo a ella, le entrego unos papeles y le digo que entre, Nick Fury la estaba esperando adentro. Natasha se quedo afuera para esperar a alguien mas. Annabelle entro y se encontró con un laberinto de pasillos. Annabelle se perdió demasiado rápido dentro de la nave, eventualmente encontró a un agente y le pregunto donde debía ir. EL agente dijo que debía ir a la sala de operaciones y la guió hasta allí. Ella llego y se encontró con Nick Fury dando ordenes a varios agentes que se encontraban trabajando en las computadoras.

"Señorita Blackwood, me alegro de verla. Me dijeron que se perdio en los pasillos"

"No estoy acostumbrada a estos lugares" Annabelle dijo con un poco de desprecio en su voz "Tengo malos recuerdos con respecto a las bases secretas"

"Aquí no debe temer, nadie le hará daño aqui" Annabelle escucho sonidos que retumban en toda la nave

"¿Que es eso?"

"Tripulación, aseguren la cubierta" Dice alguien por el altavoz. Annabelle ve por la ventana gigante de la habitación y nota que el océano estaba bajando

"Estamos... ¿Subiendo?" Nick Fury sonrió y asintió con la cabeza "¿Esto es una nave?"

"Podría decirse que si, ¿estas sorprendida?"

"Si" Annabelle no pudo ocultar la sonrisa, ciertamente era algo inesperado. Por la ventana se podían empezar a ver las nubes. Todos en la sala estaba inspeccionando el rendimiento y verificando si todo estaba en orden.

"Protocolo de emergencia de S.H.I.E.L.D 193.6 operativo. Estamos preparados, señor" Dijo una de las agentes

"Bien, desaparezcamos" Dijo Fury. Annabelle estaba confundida pero vio uno de los monitores que monitoreaba la nave por el exterior. La parte inferior de la nave desapareció y se mezclo con el cielo.

"Dios mio... esto es como esas series de ciencia ficcion" Dijo Annabelle. Se dio vuelta y noto que Natasha había llegado con 2 hombres, uno de ellos estaba en una esquina, parecía nervioso, mientras que el otro se acerco a Fury y le dio 10 dolares. El parecía realmente sorprendido. Fury tomo el dinero y camino hacia el otro hombre.

"Doctor, gracias por venir" Dijo Fury mientras le daba la mano

"Gracias por pedirlo educadamente. ¿Cuanto tiempo me quedare?" El parecía nervioso y con ganas de irse lo mas rápido posible de aquí

"En cuanto recuperemos el Tesseracto se puede ir" Dijo Fury

"Y que han conseguido?" El pregunto. Un agente se acerco para explicarle como va la búsqueda. Annabelle no escucho mucho ya que la mayoría es de ciencia que ella no entiende, ella solo vio por la sala y noto a uno de los hombres que vino con Natasha. El la estaba mirando, como si tratara de recordar algo. Finalmente terminaron la charla de ciencias y el doctor pregunto "¿Hay algún sitio donde pueda trabajar?"

"Antes de eso, queria presentarles a alguien" Fury le hizo seña a Annabelle para que se acerque. Annabelle se puso al lado de Fury "Dr. Bruce Banner, Steve Rogers. Ella es Annabelle Blackwood, nos ayudara en la mision si las cosas se ponen serias" Annabelle los saludo, Banner le dio la mano pero Steve parecía haber tenido una especie de revelación. Annabelle no pudo evitar preguntar.

"Perdón pero... ¿Le pasa algo?"

"Yo te conozco" Dijo Steve

"¿En serio? Yo no te había visto antes" Dijo Annabelle "¿Cuando fue?"

"Yo... llevaba una mascara y un traje azul cuando te conocí, no me reconoces por eso. El año era 1943" Annabelle se congelo al escuchar esa cifra en especial. Cuando el dijo que llevaba una mascara ella lo recordó. Era el soldado que trato de ayudar y del cual ella huyo. ¿Como es posible que el siga vivo?

"¿C-Como es posible?" Fury intervino rapidamente

"Rogers se congelo poco antes de terminar la guerra. Fue encontrado años despues, vivo dentro del hielo. Hace poco desperto" Fury le dijo a Annabelle y volteo para ver a Steve "Teníamos registros de cuando Annabelle habia sido encontrada en esa base de HYDRA pero no decia que habias sido tu quien la encontro"

"Perdon, estoy perdido" Dijo Banner, Fury suspiro

"Dr. Banner. La señorita Blackwood es mucho mayor que es usted y yo juntos. Ella es inmortal"

"¿Es eso posible?" El no creia ni una palabra. Nadie lo culpa

"¿Quieres una demostracion? Podria hacerlo pero hay gente trabajando aqui y no quiero molestarlos" Dijo Annabelle

"Se le daran los detalles despues doctor. Mientras tanto" Fury llamo a Natasha "Agente Romanoff ¿Podria acompañar al Dr. Banner a su laboratorio?"

"Venga, Le va a encantar. Tenemos todos los juguetes" Natasha se llevo a Banner y quedo un silencio incomodo entre Steve y Annabelle. Annabelle solo miraba al piso, Steve se acerco a ella e intento hablarle

"Entonces... ¿quieres hablar?"

"¿Sobre que?"

"Sobre lo que paso hace tanto tiempo"

"Pasaron 69 años, Rogers. No hay nada de que hablar, ya lo supere" Annabelle lo vio directo a los ojos pero se desvió cuando detrás de el vio a su madre muerta gritándole y diciéndole "MENTIROSA" Annabelle cerro los ojos y suspiro.

"¿Estas bien?" Pregunto Steve. Annabelle comenzó a reconsiderarlo, ella necesitaba una distracción ahora

"Bueno... si quieres podemos hablar. ¿Te importa si caminamos mientras tanto? Me gusta caminar y mientras hablo con alguien"

"Bien, podemos dar una vuelta hasta que nos llamen por la misión" Annabelle y Steve salieron de la sala y caminaron por los pasillos

* * *

Annabelle y Steve caminaron en silencio por los pasillos, encontraron una maquina expendedora de Coca Cola y Annabelle tomo una lata, Steve hizo lo mismo. Se sentaron por un momento cerca de la maquina, Annabelle abrió la lata, tomo un sorbo y hablo después de unos minutos.

"Recuerdo cuando la Coca Cola solo costaba 5 centavos" Annabelle sonrió "Y tenia una adicción enfermiza por ella. Tomaba una todos los días, a toda hora y en todos lados donde iba. Si me hacia daño no importaba ya que no me afectaba"

"Dímelo a mi. No me puedo embriagar gracias al suero"

"¿Suero?"

"Fui parte de un experimento. Soy el primer super soldado" Annabelle soltó una carcajada

"No pareces tan super" Dijo ella "Eres lo mas normal que he visto y puedo asegurarte que he visto muchas cosas" Annabelle empezó a hablar mas animosamente con Steve. Hace años que no hablaba asi con alguien, la ultima persona fue Elizabeth. Una vieja amiga.

"Muy graciosa, Annabelle" Steve miro su lata vacía, apunto al tacho de basura cerca de ellos y la tiro. La lata entro sin dificultad "Escucha... se que no quieres hablar sobre ello pero..." Steve hizo una pausa "Esa vez cuando te encontramos, huiste de nosotros porque tenias miedo ¿no?" Annabelle se quedo callada y solo miro al techo. No duro demasiado, cerro los ojos y respondió

"Tenia miedo, pero no de ustedes. Tenia miedo de lastimarlos" Steve la miro a los ojos "Ellos me volvieron un monstruo, un arma si quieres simplificarlo. Las armas en las manos equivocadas pueden matar y en ese momento de debilidad era capaz de incluso matar a todo el mundo de haber querido. Me había dado un ataque de locura y mate a todos y cada uno de los soldados y científicos de la base" Annabelle hizo otra pausa "El ser humano es frágil, aprieta un nervio y nada te garantiza que no explote de rabia. En mi caso... estuve conteniendo mi ira desde hace muchos años. Como consecuencia, explote" Annabelle apunta al tacho de basura como hizo Steve. Tira la lata pero falla "No todo sale como uno quiere, la vida es injusta, lo que se puede hacer es tomar lo que se pueda y seguir adelante. Mirando tus errores, aprendiendo de ellos y no olvidar quien fuiste y quien eres ahora" Annabelle se levanto, agarro la lata del piso y la tiro a la basura "Estoy aqui para demostrarme que he cambiado. Que no soy un monstruo y que puedo hacer mas que solo esconderme del mundo"

"Creo que haces lo correcto, Annabelle. Haz cambiado" Annabelle no pudo evitar sonreír

"Gracias"

"Tu vida debió ser dura pero al menos tratas de mejorarla. Lo mas importante es saber quien eres como haz dicho, y nunca olvidarlo" Steve se levanto y se acerco a ella "Sera un placer trabajar contigo" Steve le dio la mano

"El placer es mio... Capitan America" Steve se despidió de ella y se dirijio a la sala de control donde estaban anteriormente "Espera" Annabelle llamo la atencion de Steve "Perdón por huir de ti, se que querías ayudarme. No puedo evitar pensar que hubiera pasado si hubiera ido contigo ese día pero estamos aquí y ahora y es lo que cuenta"

"No hace falta que te disculpes, Annabelle. Esta bien" El dijo y se fue. Annabelle quedo sola en el pasillo sintiendo que se quito un peso de encima pero al mismo tiempo una nueva ilusión apareció. Esta vez pudo ver cuerpos cubiertos de sabanas caminando sin rumbo y golpeándose contra las paredes. Annabelle lo ignoro como siempre pero nada la preparo cuando dio la vuelta por el pasillo y miro al suelo. Un bebe recién nacido cubierto de sangre esta llorando y gritando como si algo lo torturara. Annabelle siempre tuvo una debilidad por los bebes y no pudo evitar tratar de llegar a el. Cuando estaba a centímetros de tocarlo, el bebe empezó a llorar sangre y de todos los orificios de su cuerpo salio sangre. Eventualmente el bebe se ahogo en su propia sangre y Annabelle volvió a sentir la impotencia. Se tapo los ojos y los oídos; y repitió de nuevo "No es real" una y otra vez. Volvió a abrirlos y el bebe no estaba, no había sangre y todo estaba normal. Annabelle suspiro aliviada.

"Necesito ayuda... en serio la necesito. No puedo seguir así"


	8. Loki y Thor

**Capitulo 7** : Loki y Thor

 **26 de Noviembre, 1546**

Annabelle habia salido a dar un paseo por el bosque cerca del pueblo en el que vivía. El nombre del pueblo no era de gran importancia para ella ya que dentro de unos años ella se ira a otro y empezara una nueva vida. Annabelle seguía caminando por el bosque, no se dirigía a ningún lugar en especifico. Eventualmente ella solo miro al cielo para contemplarlo, este era su momento de tranquilidad, un momento privado para ella. Desafortunadamente no duro demasiado. Annabelle se había distraído demasiado y no vio por donde caminaba, ella termino en la orilla de un acantilado. Annabelle trato de recuperar el equilibrio pero finalmente cayo. Antes de caer ella vio dentro del bosque, escondida detrás de un árbol una niña pequeña estaba espiando. Cuando la vio caer, ella corrió para ayudar pero era tarde. Annabelle cayo del acantilado y murió por un lapso de 30 segundos. Tiempo suficiente para que la niña sea testigo de algo impresionante.

Al caer, Annabelle se había roto el cráneo completamente al igual que varios huesos de su cuerpo. Sus heridas se regeneraron rápidamente y Annabelle volvió a respirar. Cuando se levanto del suelo, miro arriba y vio a la niña con la boca abierta, no podía creer lo que había visto. En vez de gritar y huir como cualquiera hubiera hecho, la niña dio una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ella bajo por un camino cerca del acantilado y se encontró con Annabelle antes de que pudiera escapar de ella.

"Escucha... ¿podrias guardar esto en secreto?" Annabelle estaba nerviosa, su secreto estaba por salir a la luz gracias a su descuido "Hare lo que quieras"

"... ¿Eres una bruja?" Pregunto la niña con una sonrisa en su cara. Annabelle no pudo evitar preguntarse que estaba mal con ella

"No"

"Que pena... siempre quise conocer a una. Mi mama dice que son malvadas y horribles con piel verde; y que comen niños" Por alguna razón, la niña estaba emocionada

"Bueno, lamento decepcionarte pero..." Annabelle para de hablar y recapitula lo que la niña dijo "¿Crees que soy horrible?"

"No... pero lo que hiciste hace poco fue algo que las brujas harían. ¿o no?"

"Supongo..." Annabelle se quedo pensando por un momento "Pero no soy una bruja... estoy maldita, es diferente"

"¿Te maldigo una bruja?"

"No... creo" Annabelle miro al cielo, se estaba poniendo oscuro "Esto no importa ahora. Lo que necesito es que no le digas de esto a nadie. ¡NADIE! ¿Entendiste?" la niña asintió con la cabeza "Perfecto... ¿Cual es tu nombre? ¿Eres del pueblo?"

"Si, soy del pueblo... Mi nombre es Elizabeth Hawthorne"

"Es un placer, Elizabeth. Mi nombre es Annabelle Blackwood"

"... Suena a nombre de bruja" ( **NOTA** : _Blackwood significa "bosque negro" en ingles y las brujas practicaban la magia negra. Ademas de que varias viven en el bosques_ ) Annabelle noto la ironía en su nombre y Elizabeth empezó a reírse

"No te rías niña, esto es serio" Dijo Annabelle sin resultado. Ella no lo sabia en ese momento pero, Elizabeth iba a ser una de sus mejores amigas...

* * *

 **Presente...**

Annabelle estaba en el baño lavándose la cara y ocasionalmente golpeando la cabeza contra la pared. La ilusiones se vuelven mas frecuentes a cada momento, ella teme que se apodere de ella y la vuelva totalmente loca. Lo que debe hacer es buscar ayuda profesional pero no es algo con lo que cualquiera la pueda ayudar. Todos esos años vividos, amigos y familiares perdidos pueden destrozar a cualquiera, Annabelle tuvo suerte de tener la cabeza en la tierra... aun. Annabelle decidió buscar ayuda cuando esto termine, con suerte la misión terminara rapido. Annabelle salio del baño y fue directamente a la sala de control donde se encontraba Fury. Desafortunadamente... se perdió de nuevo.

"No lo puedo creer... 682 años y me pierdo por los pasillos de una base voladora... es muy triste lo que acabo de decir"

"No hay duda sobre eso" Annabelle salto al escuchar a alguien detrás de ella. Se dio vuelta y era Bruce Banner

"Dr. Banner... Me asusto"

"Perdón, me dirigía al laboratorio cuando te escuche hablando sola"

"Pense que Natasha lo había llevado al laboratorio ya"

"Si, resulta que no había baños cerca"

"Oh... Si, es una molestia"

"... Así que 682 años, huh"

"Si... las demás mujeres deben tenerme envidia"

"Ya lo creo, pero aun así me resulta difícil de creer" Annabelle se aseguro de que no haya nadie cerca, tomo un cuchillo que tenia en su pantalón y sin previo aviso se apuñalo en el corazón. Bruce se asusto y trato de detener el sangrado pero Annabelle lo detuvo

"Solo... saca el cuchillo" Dijo Annabelle. Bruce con cuidado saco el cuchillo de su pecho, en el instante que hizo eso la herida se cerro en cuestión de segundos. "Con el paso del tiempo el dolor se va. Ya no siento dolor"

"Al menos físico... pero ¿que hay del dolor emocional?"

"Ese dolor aun esta presente y seguirá aquí" Annabelle apunto a su corazón "Hasta el fin de los tiempos"

"¿Tiene algo que ver con esa cicatriz en tu cuello?" Bruce pregunto y Annabelle se toco el cuello, ella esta sorprendida de que Steve no haya preguntado por esto

"Fue la primera vez que morí, me suicide y me quedo marcado"

"¿Porque te suicidaste?"

"¿La peste negra o el suicido? ¿Cual es mejor?"

"... Buen punto" De pronto Natasha apareció corriendo por el pasillo

"Blackwood, Loki apareció en Alemania. Tu vienes con nosotros, hay un traje en tu habitación" Natasha le dio una llave "Tu habitación esta en el tercer piso puerta 9... no te pierdas y vístete rápido" Natasha se fue y Annabelle se despidió de Bruce. Annabelle se apresuro ya que tenia poco tiempo, llego a la habitación y encontró su traje. Consistía en una remera negra de mangas cortas debajo de un chaleco militar negro y pantalones militares negro. Annabelle se visto lo mas rápido posible y fue directo al hangar para salir. Llego al hangar sin perderse y se encontró con Steve llevando puesto una nueva versión de su traje de capitán américa y Natasha con su ropa de agente. Los tres abordaron el jet y fueron lo mas rápido posible a Alemania. Natasha estaba piloteando el jet, Steve se estaba preparando y Annabelle solo estaba mirando a la ventana como siempre. Steve la vio por un momento y se pregunto porque llevaba esa ropa.

"¿Porque llevas un traje así?"

"Es por mi "poder". Con el paso del tiempo pude controlarlo, ya no desintegra a la gente... los quema" Annabelle lento la mano, las venas de su brazo brillaron y su mano se prendió fuego; pero este fuego era de color azul claro "Claro que puedo desintregarlos si quiero. El traje es así para que no me queme las mangas y la ropa"

"Ya veo"

"Ya estamos llegando" Dijo Natasha. Annabelle y Steve miraron por las ventanas del avión y se pudo ver a un montón de gente arrodillada. Loki estaba parado enfrente de ellos mientras deba una especie de discurso.

"El Debe amar su voz" Dijo Annabelle. Steve salto del jet poco antes de que Loki le dispare a un anciano. Annabelle salto poco después detrás de Loki y sin previo aviso lanzo un golpe con su puño encendido en llamas. Loki se dio vuelta y bloque su ataque con el cetro. Steve lanzo su escudo hacia el golpeándolo en la espalda haciendo que se voltee y preste atención a el. Loki estaba en una clara desventaja numérica, Steve estaba delante de el, Annabelle detrás de el y Natasha en el jet apuntando hacia el. No parecía que fuera a rendirse, con su cetro apunto al jet y disparo, Natasha lo esquivo. Annabelle se abalanco hacia el pero Loki fue mas rápido y disparo le disparo. Annabelle cayo al suelo y se levanto enseguida para ver a Loki y Steve peleando entre si. Loki parecia tener ventaja pero Steve sabia defenderse bastante bien. Annabelle levanto su mano para disparar un rayo, no iba a desintegrar, solo a golpear pero no quería lastimar a Steve. Ellos se movían demasiado como para que ella pueda tener un objetivo preciso. Natasha empezó a hablar con ella por el comunicador en su oído.

"Annabelle, ayuda viene en camino"

"¿Ayuda?" Annabelle pregunto y su respuesta cayo del cielo literalmente. Iron man llego y lo primero que hizo fue dispararle a Loki, afortunadamente Steve se había alejado de el. Iron man aterrizo y le apunto a Loki con todas las armas que tenia guardadas en su traje. Loki levanto las manos en señal de derrota. Annabelle se acerco a el y Steve.

"Stark" Steve saludo a Tony Stark

"Capitán" Dijo Tony, de pronto miro a Annabelle "Blackwood"

"Mucho gusto, Stark" Dijo Annabelle. Tony tomo a Loki y lo llevo directo al Jet.

* * *

El viaje en el jet fue silencio excepto por Natasha que estaba hablando con Fury. Annabelle estaba viendo a Loki a los ojos, no sabia porque pero algo no estaba bien. Algo tiene planeado. Annabelle lo ignoro por el momento y se enfoco en lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

"No ha dicho una palabra... Vamos de vuelta" Dijo Natasha obviamente hablaba con Fury

"Esto no me gusta" Dijo Steve

"¿Que se haya rendido tan fácil?" Pregunto Tony

"No recuerdo que fuera tan fácil, es fuerte"

"Aun así no estás tan mal para ser mayor" Tony volteo para ver a Annabelle "Y ella ni te digo, debe tener escondido algún maquillaje o el secreto de la juventud eterna"

"Stark... lo que vez es lo que hay. No he usado maquillaje nunca, esta cara que vez es natural" Dijo Annabelle sintiéndose orgullosa de su rostro

"Como digas, aun pienso que es un truco... ¿Que hay de ti? ¿Que haces, pilates?"

"¿Que?"

"Gimnasia sueca. Te has perdido algunas cosas en tu tiempo como capi-paleta"

"Pfff, nunca se me hubiera ocurrido eso" Annabelle soltó una carcajada

"Mientras que ella puede que que haya sido testigo del nacimiento de los dinosaurios" Annabelle dijo de reírse, eso le pareció ofensivo

"Eso no fue gracioso"

"Fury no me dijo que vendría" Dijo Steve

"A mi tampoco, algo debió haber pasado"

"No paso nada. Hay cosas que Fury no les dice"

"... ¿A que te refieres?" Annabelle se acerco a Tony "¿Sabes algo?" De pronto una tormenta se hizo presente, causando un poco de turbulencia

"¿De donde viene esto?" Pregunta Natasha. Annabelle ve a Loki, el parece estar un poco nervioso

"Pense que los dioses no le temen a nada"

"No me gusta lo que sigue a continuación" De pronto algo golpea la parte superior del jet. Tony se pone de nuevo el casco y abre la compuerta trasera para investigar. Cuando finalmente se abre aparece un hombre rubio con capa roja y un traje raro. El estaba sosteniendo un gran martillo. Loki no parecía muy feliz de verlo, es mas, parecía un poco asustado. El hombre entra y con su martillo golpea a Tony y este cae sobre Steve. Annabelle apunta al hombre y el se detiene al verla brillar.

"¡Alto! No me hagas herirte"

"Esto es entre el y yo" Dice el. Toma a Loki por el cuello y se lo lleva afuera del jet.

"Maldición..."

"Ahora este otro" Dice Tony y se prepara para perseguirlos

"Es otro asgardiano?" Pregunto Natasha

"Es amistoso?"

"Da igual. Si libera o mata a Loki perdemos el Tesseracto"

"Stark, necesitamos un plan de ataque"

"Yo tengo un plan... ¡Atacar!" Dijo Tony y se fue volando.

"Los que no escuchan mueren primero" Dijo Annabelle mientras busca un paracaídas. Al encontrarlos le pasa uno a Steve

"Yo no me metería si fuera ustedes"

"No me importa, a mi no pueden hacerme nada. Si no lo ayudamos, se meterá en un lió"

"Ellos vienen prácticamente de mitos y leyendas, son dioses"

"Solo hay un dios para mi" Dijo es Steve "Y el nunca se vestiría así" Al decir eso salto del jet

"Yo creí en muchos dioses con el paso del tiempo... Dioses o no, se las verán conmigo" Annabelle estuvo a punto de saltar pero una visión la mantuvo en el avión por unos segundos. Annabelle vio a Elizabeth haciendo un gesto con su mano, ella queria que venga con ella. Elizabeth salto del avión y Annabelle la siguió. Durante su caída, Annabelle vio a Elizabeth sonreír. A su mente vino un recuerdo, ella recuerda cuando cayo del acantilado y Elizabeth la vio caer, morir y levantarse. Elizabeth desapareció de su vista y Annabelle abrió el paracaídas metros antes de tocar los arboles. Al tocar el suelo Annabelle se apresuro a encontrarlos, no tuvo que buscar mucho, siguió el ruido de arboles cayendo y cosas explotando. "Stark, ¿podrías al menos sentarte y arreglar las cosas charlando? Claro que no, es millonario puede hacer lo que quiera" Annabelle suspiro mientras corría por el bosque. No le tomo mucho en encontrarlos, Steve estaba con ellos. "¿Podrían al menos dejar de pelear entre ustedes?"

"Demuéstrame que no estas con Loki... suelta el martillo" Dijo Steve

"No, mala idea. El ama a su martillo" Dijo Tony pero el hombre lo golpea con el martillo tirándolo para atrás y procede a atacar a Steve

"¿Quieres que baje el martillo?" El hombre salta para golpear a Steve pero el lo bloque con el escudo. Por alguna razón cuando se tocan, genero una especie de onda expansiva que los hace volar a todos. Annabelle se agarro de un árbol pero igualmente cae al suelo. Pasaron unos segundos y todos se levantan un poco desorientados. A excepción de Stark claro, es el único con protección. Annabelle se levanta y se acerca al grupo.

"¿Hemos terminado?" Pregunta Steve y el hombre se queda callado "Tomare eso como un si. Busquemos a Loki, tu vienes con nosotros y nos explicaras que esta pasando"


	9. Monstruo

**Volviendo al tema principal... Estoy recibiendo criticas positivas, muy positivas, GRACIAS! Y gracias a** Adilisa por comentar :D  
 **Hoy voy a ver DEADPOOL y mañana si hay suerte tendrán otro capitulo, no publique ayer porque se me fue Internet... y la luz... y el cable :,D Ojala no pase devuelta, en Argentina estamos a casi 40 grados!**

* * *

 **Capitulo 8** : Monstruo

Después de una hora Annabelle y los demás llegaron con Loki a la base de S.H.I.E.L.D. apenas el jet aterrizo, Loki fue llevado a una celda acompañado por guardias fuertemente armados. La seguridad se elevo drasticamente, todos estaban en silencio esperando ordenes en la sala de control. Fury fue con algunos agentes para hacerle un pequeño interrogatorio a Loki. Annabelle se quedo con Steve, Thor, Banner y Natasha en la sala de control, ellos estaban escuchando todo lo que pasaba en la celda de Loki. Annabelle tenia un mal presentimiento sobre Loki, el tramaba algo y su cara lo decía todo pero nadie se daba cuenta de ello. Ella miro detenidamente a Thor, el hermano de Loki; No confía en el. Si algo aprendió en todos estos años fue no confiar en dioses.

"¿Porque me miras?" Pregunta Thor

"No me caes bien... " Annabelle fue honesta

"Tu no me conoces"

"Tu tampoco me conoces, hasta que no demuestres lo contrario no puedo confiar en ti" Las venas de Annabelle empezaron a brillar

"¿Que es eso?" Thor pregunto, apuntando a sus venas

"No te interesa" Annabelle se dio la vuelta y escucho la conversación entre Fury y Loki..

"Es un jaula impresionante" Dijo Loki "No creo que este hecha para mi"

"No, Esta hecha para algo mucho mas fuerte que tu" Dijo Fury

"Ya lo he oído... Una bestia embrutecida, que finge ser un hombre" Loki se estaba dirigiendo a Banner "Y no solo para el... hay alguien mas. Otro candidato para esta jaula. Una mujer" Todos en la sala se voltearon para ver a Annabelle "Capaz de destruirlo todo pero incapaz de acabar con su propia existencia... Una diosa con forma humana diría yo" Annabelle miro al piso, ¿como es que Loki sabe sobre ella? "¿Que tan desesperado estas para acudir a estas criaturas para defenderte?"

"¿Que tan desesperado estoy?" Fury pregunto, el estaba enojado "Amenazas a mi mundo con la guerra, Robas una fuerza que no puedes controlar, hablas de paz pero matas por diversión. TU me tienes muy desesperado y te arrepentirás por eso"

"Uhh, Te carcome el saber que estabas tan cerca de tener el Tesseracto, de haber tenido todo ese poder. Poder ilimitado... ¿Y para que? ... Una luz cálida para todo la humanidad, y entonces recordaras lo que es el poder real"

"Pues avísame si el poder real quiere una revista" Dijo Fury en tono burlon y se fue. Annabelle suspiro, ella quería saber que tanto sabe Loki sobre ella... sobre todos ellos. El tiene una ligera ventaja, pero no puede hacer nada encerrado.

"Uno se puede encariñar con el ¿no?" Dijo Banner

"Loki solo esta comprando tiempo" Dijo Steve "Thor, ¿Que tiene planeado?"

"Tiene un ejercito, los chitauri. No son de Asgard, ni de ningún mundo conocido. Va a usarlos contra su pueblo, Ellos conquistaran la tierra a cambio del Tesseracto"

"Un ejercito... del espacio exterior" Dijo Steve

"Extraterrestres, si quieres ser mas preciso" Dijo Annabelle "Me esta costando creer que esto este pasando de verdad"

"No eres la única" Dijo Banner "Si es así debe estar construyendo otro portal, para eso necesita a Selvig"

"¿Selvig?" Pregunto Thor

"Es un astrofisico"

"Es un amigo"

"Loki lo tiene bajo una especie de control mental al igual que uno de los nuestros" Dijo Natasha

"¿Porque Loki se dejo atrapar? Desde aquí no puede dirigir su ejercito" Pregunto Steve

"Pienso lo mismo, Loki debe estar planeando algo" Dijo Annabelle

"No debemos centrarnos en Loki" Dijo Banner "Hace tiempo que perdió la cabeza, esta loco"

"Cuidado con lo que dices, Loki a perdido la razón pero es de Asgard y es mi hermano" Thor estaba dispuesto a defender a su hermano no importa que pase. Annabelle no pudo evitar sonreir un poco

"Ha matado a 80 personas en dos días" Dijo Natasha

"... Es adoptado" Y como si nada lo abandona

"Creo que tiene que ver con la mecánica. Iridio ¿Para que lo necesita?" Pregunto Banner

"Es un agente estabilizador" Stark interrumpió a Banner y le susurro algo al agente Coulson. Algo sobre el fin de semana y unas mini vacaciones "Así el portal no se derrumbara como lo hizo en S.H.I.E.L.D. Sin resentimiento Beach Boy, tienes buen swing" Stark le dijo a Thor, Thor parecía confundió "También significa que el portal podrá mantenerse abierto todo el tiempo que quiera Loki" Stark empezó a dar algunas ordenes "Ese hombre esta jugando Galaga, no crea que no me di cuenta" Stark apunto a un hombre en el lado derecho de la sala.

"Galaga... que tiempos" Dijo Annabelle "Cuanto dinero desperdiciado" Bruce y Steve se voltearon para ver a Annabelle "No me miren asi, ustedes tambien debieron tener una adiccion ¿no?" Stark seguia hablando sobre los materiales que faltaban para crear el portal, lo que le faltaba era una fuente de energia que inicie al Tesseracto

"¿Necesita una fuente de energia en particular?" Pregunto Steve

"Tendría que calentar el cubo a 120 millones de grados Kelvin solo para romper la barrera de Coulomb" Explico Banner

"A menos que Selvig sepa como estabilizar el túnel" Dijo Stark

"Si es así podría fusionar iones pesados en cualquier reactor del planeta"

"Por fin, alguien que habla mi idioma" Dijo Stark y saludo a Banner

"¿Es eso un idioma?" Pregunto Steve

"Se llama idioma de Genios, nosotros no entendemos ni una palabra" Dijo Annabelle "Bueno, al menos yo si"

"Encantado de conocerle Dr. Banner. Su trabajo sobre colisiones de antielectrones es único y me encanta cuando se descontrola y se convierte en un enorme monstruo verde" Dijo Stark y Banner no sabia como responder a eso

"... Gracias"

"El Dr. Banner solo esta aquí para rastrear el cubo" Fury acaba de entrar a la sala "Usted lo ayudara"

"Yo empezaría con el cetro de Loki, tal vez sea mágico pero parece una de las armas de HYDRA" Dijo Steve

"Eso no lo se, pero recibe su energia del cubo y quiero saber como lo a usado Loki para convertir a dos hombres listos en sus monos voladores" Fury hizo una referencia al mago de Oz

"¿Monos? No lo entiendo"

"Yo si" Annabelle y Steve dijeron al mismo tiempo. Todos se quedaron callados

"¿Jugamos, doctor?" Le pregunto Stark a Banner. Antes de que se pudieran ir, Fury los detuvo

"Antes de que se vallan" Fury apunto a Annabelle "Ella va con ustedes"

"¿Porque?" Annabelle pregunto

"Simple, no te quiero deambulando por la nave. Ni tampoco quiero llegar a encerrarte en una celda como precaución"

"¿A que te refieres?"

"No te hagas la inocente, Blackwood. Nadie llega a cumplir mas de 600 años y no sufrir severos daños mentales y ataques de locura. Te quiero bajo vigilancia y acompañada. Si estas con alguien, estas bien. Sola..." Fury encendió el monitor en la mesa y mostró una serie de vídeos. El primero era de 1991, Annabelle estaba gritando en su habitación, suplicando que se detenga. Ella recuerda eso, Estaba alucinando. Charles había aparecido y sin previo aviso empezó a arrancarse la piel y llamaba a Annabelle asesina. Otro apareció, era de 1982, Annabelle esta golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared. Cada golpe era mas fuerte que el anterior hasta que finalmente se abrio el craneo, pero aun asi siguió y grito "¡Salgan de mi cabeza!". El ultimo era reciente, de hoy. Mostro a Annabelle llorando en medio del pasillo y repitiendo la frase "no es real" una y otra vez. "Eres inestable, como mínimo"

"... Fury. El ultimo fue algo privado" Las venas de Annabelle empezaron a brillar

"No me importa, no me arriesgare. Pones en peligro a todos aquí si no estas bajo vigilancia constante. Es por tu bien"

"Hay cámaras en toda la condenada nave, Fury. Estarás vigilandome a toda hora" Annabelle se acerco a el "Estas tratándome como un... Un monstruo"

"Eso no es cierto, Annabelle. Es-"

"¡CALLATE!" Las venas dejaron de brillar "Es cierto... soy un monstruo a tus ojos y eso no cambiara nunca. Me basta con saber que viviré mas que tu... El que ríe ultimo, ríe mejor, Fury" Annabelle se dio vuelta y salio de la sala. "Busca a alguien mas para esto, me largo"

"Annabelle" Steve la llamo pero ella lo ignoro.

"Romanoff, tráigala" Dijo Fury

"Espere, yo me haré cargo" Dijo Steve y salio a buscarla

* * *

 _ **5 de enero, 1879**_

"¡Maria, no lo hagas!" Annabelle le grito a Maria. Ella estaba tratando de suicidarse, Annabelle no queria que lo haga. Maria era alguien que no encajaba bien en el mundo, era llamada rara, sus gustos no eran propios de la época y era bastante inestable. Lo que la destacaba era su preferencia, a ella no le gustaba los hombres. Maria se había enamorado de Annabelle, pero ella no estaba interesada en lo mas mínimo. Después de insistir por un tiempo, Maria no pudo soportarlo mas. Tomo un cuchillo y estaba a punto de cortarse el cuello

"Si no puedo tenerte, entonces no hay razón para estar aquí"

"Maria, por favor. Tienes mucho porque vivir, no tires tu vida de esta forma"

"Esta bien, nadie en el mundo me quiere cerca. Me tratan como si fuera una cucaracha, salen corriendo cuando me ven, Hablan mal de mi a mis espaldas, abusan de mi... pero tu, eres diferente. Tu me trataste con respeto, por primera vez me sentí querida, amada. Pense que tu sentías lo mismo por mi, pero resulta que no. No me veo mal, soy bonita pero a nadie le gusta mi actitud, mis gustos son "desagradables" para todos. Es mejor terminar con esto aquí y ahora" Maria alzo el cuchillo y con fuerza trato de apuñalarse en el pecho. Annabelle corrió hacia ella y trato de quitarselo de las manos. Las dos forcejearon por un momento y Maria accidentalmente apuñalo a Annabelle en el pecho. Maria comenzó a gritar cuando vio a Annabelle en el suelo con el cuchillo enterrado en su pecho. Maria se corrió a la puerta pero Annabelle la agarro del pie, evitando que se valla.

"E-Espera, Maria" Annabelle trato de hablar pero había sangre en su garganta "Espera solo unos segundos... quédate aquí conmigo y te lo explicare todo"

"¿Que?" Maria pregunto. De pronto Annabelle se levanto y se saco el cuchillo. La herida sano al cabo de unos segundos "¿E-Es un milagro?"

"No... no lo es. No puedo morir, Maria" Annabelle dijo entre llantos "Soy inmortal" Maria se quedo quieta por un momento, se acerco lentamente y toco el pecho de Annabelle. La herida había desaparecido, solo sangre quedo en su ropa "Tu podrás ser diferente a todos, Maria. Pero yo... seguiré aquí mucho después de que te mueras. Si mueres hoy o mañana no importara. Me dejaras como todos los demás y no quiero eso, tu me importas. No te amo pero te quiero como mi amiga. Tu eres mi amiga, aquí y ahora; y no quiero que eso cambie. No dejare que te hagas esto a ti misma... no eres una cucaracha ni un piso el cual la gente pisa... ni siquiera un monstruo. Tu eres un ser humano, alguien que merece respeto. No les hagas caso, mientras haya alguien a quien le importes no estaras sola" Annabelle tiro el cuchillo al piso "¿Que dices, Maria? ¿Te daras una oportunidad?" Maria empezo a llorar pero no por ella, sino por Annabelle. Maria la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

"Tu... Eres fuerte, Annabelle. Te envidio"

"No me envidies... por favor"

"No te dejare, Annabelle" Maria siguió llorando "Tu no me dejes tampoco"

"No te dejare, Maria. Estaré aquí contigo hasta el final"

"G-Gracias, Annabelle... tu no eres un monstruo. Eres mi amiga... "

"Tu tambien..."

* * *

"Tu también eres mi amiga, Maria" Dijo Annabelle mientras lloraba en su habitación. Esta vez recordó a Maria y la vez que trato de suicidarse "Si estuvieras viva ahora, estarías feliz en este tiempo. Nadie te juzgaría... pero a mi. Todo sigue igual para mi" Annabelle dejo caer las lagrimas mientras miraba al techo. Ella estaba a punto de retirarse del lugar, tomo su mochila y camino hacia a la puerta. Antes de que pudiera abrirla, alguien toco. Annabelle abrio la puerta y Steve estaba frente a ella. "Haste a un lado, Rogers. Me largo" Dijo Annabelle con rabia

"Perdón Annabelle pero no puedo dejarte hacer eso"

"¿Fury te mando?"

"No, yo decidí" Dijo Steve mientras entraba a la habitación y cerro la puerta "Annabelle, Fury solo quería asegurarse de que no causes problemas"

"Si es así, podría haberlo dicho de otra forma y no mostrar esas grabaciones que me hacen ver como una loca" Ella Grito "Estoy cansada de que me traten mal, como un objeto, como arma, como algo inhumano. Yo soy buena, trate de vivir mi vida lo mejor que pude ¿Que recibi a cambio?" Annabelle pregunto pero Steve no sabia como responder "Me apuñalaron, me cortaron en pedazos, me arrancaron el corazón, me ahogaron, me ahorcaron, me quemaron viva, me enterraron viva, me tiraron al mar con tiburones, me arrojaron ácido, me dispararon incontables veces, me sacaron los ojos, etc. La mayoría fue "en nombre de la ciencia" y otras fueron porque pensaron que era una bruja o un demonio. El mundo es injusto, Steve. No merezco ni una pizca de felicidad, las personas buenas son las que mas sufren" Annabelle se sento en la cama "Desearía haber muerto con Charles... de esa forma evitaría todo este dolor. No..." Annabelle hizo una pausa "Hubiera sido mejor no haber nacido"

"No digas eso"

"¡¿TU QUE SABES?! ¡NO ESTAS SUFRIENDO, YO PERDÍ A MUCHOS AMIGOS, A MI FAMILIA, A TODOS. TU NO PERDISTE A NADIE!"

"¡No es cierto!" Steve le grito a Annabelle "Yo... perdí a mi mejor amigo durante la guerra. Deje atrás a mis amigos y a la mujer que ame. No eres la única que perdió algo, todos perdemos a seres queridos. Tu no eres diferente, tampoco eres un monstruo. El hecho de que te importen, que los extrañes, que los hayas amado significa que eres humana. Los monstruos son humanos que no les importa la seguridad ni el bienestar de nadie y son capaces de matar sin pensarlo dos veces" Annabelle lloro en silencio, se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando con un hombre que lo perdió casi todo también. Las circunstancias son diferentes pero ambos saben lo que se siente perder a alguien y dejarlos atrás.

"Casi olvido de donde vienes, Steve" Annabelle lo miro a los ojos "Aun pienso que se puede hacer una diferencia pero... soy un desastre"

"No eres un desastre, solo estas asustada. Esas alucinaciones son prueba de ello. No quieres avanzar, te quedas en el pasado"

"Si no lo hago, los olvidares... y no quiero olvidarlos. Si lo hago, ellos morirán"

"... Todo ira bien, Annabelle. Esta bien recordarlos pero no te aferres a ellos como si tu vida dependa de ello. Yo te ayudare en lo que necesites, puedes contar conmigo" Annabelle lo miro directo a los ojos, el no mentía

"Los dos nos parecemos... somos de un tiempo diferente tratando de adaptarse al cambio" Annabelle sonrió "Siempre quise un amigo así... pero eventualmente te iras"

"Es inevitable, pero mientras tanto disfrutaras cada momento con tus amigos. Hasta que ese momento llegue" Annabelle tomo su mano y la apretó "Yo estaré aquí para ti"

"Gracias, Steve. Puedes irte, necesito un tiempo sola ahora. Dile a Fury que si quiere puede dejar guardias en la puerta. No haré nada hasta que el me llame" Steve salio de la habitación y cerro la puerta. Annabelle miro a la esquina y encontró a Maria sonriendole, Annabelle devolvió la sonrisa y Maria desapareció. "Esta vez yo fui la que necesito ayuda Maria, si tan solo pudieras verme ahora seguro tratarías de consolarme y llorarías en el proceso..." Annabelle se levanto de la cama "Viviré lo mejor que pueda, por todos ustedes"


	10. Problemas

**Fui a ver DEADPOOL y me atrevo a decir que fue la mejor pelicula que vi en mi vida... tal vez me pase un poco. Estuvo muy buena, no fue perfecta pero le hizo justicia :3  
La mejor pelicula que vi en mi vida fue Jurassic Park, la primera :D**

* * *

 **Capitulo 9** : Problemas

 **27 de Noviembre, 1546**

Annabelle estaba sentada en su casa pensando como deshacerse de Elizabeth ¿Porque? Porque ella esta justo frente a ella con la misma sonrisa de ayer. No pasaron mas de 24 horas y Elizabeth ya estaba en su casa como si ella viviera allí. Annabelle no quiere involucrarse con nadie, mucho menos ella que parece no escuchar una palabra de lo que Annabelle dice. Elizabeth ignora a Annabelle y solo la sigue como un perro a su dueño. Annabelle suspiro y se levanto de la silla, Elizabeth la imito.

"Deja de hacer eso" Dijo Annabelle

"Deja de hacer eso" Elizabeth la imito

"... ¿No tienes una casa y una familia a la cual molestar?" Annabelle estaba perdiendo la paciencia desde ayer

"... ¿No tienes una casa y una familia a la cual molestar?"

"Seras..." Annabelle cerro los ojos "Déjame sola, no quiero estar con nadie"

"¿Segura que no eres bruja?"

"¡Absolutamente!" Annabelle dijo con seguridad "¿Por que sigues insistiendo con eso?"

"Las brujas viven solas, no quieren a nadie cerca y son muy amargadas"

"¡¿Amargada?! ¡¿YO?! Escúchame tu-" Antes de que Annabelle la insultara, alguien toco la puerta "¿Quien es?" Annabelle pregunto, pero nadie contesto. Cuando Annabelle abrió la puerta se encontró con una mujer enojada que sin previo aviso la abofeteo.

"Dame a mi hija" Dijo la mujer

"Llevesela, me esta causando problemas" Dijo Annabelle y la mujer entro. Tomo a Elizabeth del brazo pero ella se resistió, la mujer entonces comenzó a golpearla en la cabeza con una rama de árbol que tenia en su mano cuando entro. Elizabeth estaba sufriendo pero Annabelle se quedo callada.

"¡Aléjate de ella si sabes lo que te conviene!" Dijo la mujer mientras agarraba a Elizabeth por el pelo y se la llevaba a rastras. Elizabeth suplicaba ayuda pero Annabelle la ignoro y cerro la puerta... Al día siguiente, Annabelle camino por el pueblo para comprar comida. Sin querer empezó a escuchar la conversación de dos mujeres mayores...

"¿Te enteraste? Parece que la hija de los Hawthorne tal vez sea un demonio" Dijo una de ellas y la otra siguió la conversación

"¿Demonio? ¿Porque?"

"¡¿No le viste los ojos?! ¡Son rojos! Y esa actitud suya, metiéndose donde no la llaman, molestando a todos, haciendo travesuras, incluso se dice que mato a un perro con sus propias manos. Debe ser su culpa que estén desapareciendo los perros recientemente"

"Y que lo digas, nunca me agrado esa mocosa. ¿Que harán con ella?"

"Los Hawthorne la tienen encerrada en su casa. Si sale de nuevo..." Annabelle no podía dejar de escuchar la conversación pero dejo de escuchar cuando alguien choco contra ella. Annabelle se dio vuelta y era Elizabeth quien le sonreía mientras la abrazaba

"Annabelle te extrañ-" Annabelle le tapo la boca, la cargo en sus brazos y se la llevo lejos del mercado sin llamar la atención. Annabelle la llevo detrás de una casa y allí la dejo hablar "¿Porque hiciste eso? ¿Estamos jugando a algo?"

"Escúchame atentamente, necesito que te concentres y me respondas a cada pregunta que te haga. ¿Entendiste?" Elizabeth asintió con la cabeza. Annabelle por primera vez la miro fijamente y noto sus ojos. Son de un color rojo fuerte y su largo cabello era negro como la noche "¿Porque tu madre te trata así? y se sincera conmigo"

"Dice que yo soy buena pero tengo un monstruo dentro, el padre también lo dijo. Me tiene miedo porque solo digo lo que pienso y no estoy de acuerdo con ellos"

"¿Porque me sigues?"

"Me gustas, eres buena conmigo. No me golpeas como los demás y no te molesta estar conmigo"

"No es cierto eso, eres molesta para mi, no me caes bien y-" Annabelle se dio cuenta de algo. Elizabeth la seguía por el simple hecho de que no la golpeaba, todos los demás en el pueblo no la quieren cerca y parece que algunos no la tratan como se debe. Annabelle siente lastima por ella pero no sabe que hacer. Elizabeth es una idiota, es seguro pero también es inocente... demasiado inocente "Escúchame Elizabeth, todo saldrá bien pero necesitas hacer caso a tus padres y quedarte en casa"

"No quiero ir a casa, quiero estar contigo" Elizabeth la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas

"No tienes futuro conmigo, ¡vete!" Annabelle se alejo de ella con la intención de abandonarla. No quería llegar a esto pero si se encariña con ella eventualmente Annabelle sufrirá cuando ella se vaya.

"Les diré a todos que eres una bruja" Annabelle se detuvo enseguida y se volteo para verla

"No te atreverías" Elizabeth sonrió como loca y comenzó a gritar

"¡Blackwood es una bru-!" Annabelle le tapo la boca

"¡Cállate!" Annabelle no puede creer en que se ha metido "¡Esta bien! TU vienes conmigo"

"¡SI! Quiero comer"

"Te aguantas..."

"Gritare"

"... Vamos a buscar pollos" Annabelle sabe que se arrepentirá de esto mas tarde...

"Annabelle..."

"¿Que quieres?"

"Ellos van a matarme..." Dijo Elizabeth con lagrimas en los ojos "Mama me esta buscando... va a matarme"

"No tengas miedo... ella no te lastimara"

"¿Como lo sabes?"

"Es tu madre..." Annabelle recordó lo que la madre de Elizabeth le hizo "... Ella no iría tan lejos, te lo prometo"

* * *

Steve estaba volviendo de ver a Fury, le ha dicho que Annabelle estaba estable pero necesita tiempo sola y que podía dejar unos guardias en su puerta si quería. Steve tenia la sensación de que Fury escondía algo, no solo concerniente a la misión sino también sobre Annabelle. Hasta donde el sabe la han monitoreado desde hace años sin que ella lo sepa y deben saber algo que el no sabe. Steve se siente bien por haber ayudado a Annabelle pero cree que puede hacer algo mas por ella ¿Porque? El tampoco lo sabe.

Debe ser porque no le gusta ver a una mujer llorar frente a el. No, el no se ha enamorado de ella, ni le tiene lastima... solo se siente mal por ella y no puede evitar pensar que ella es lo mas cercano que tiene al pasado en este momento. Steve fue hacia el laboratorio para ver como va la búsqueda del Tesseracto pero cuando llega ve a Stark electrocutando a Banner con una varita.

"¡Oye!"

"Nada?" Le pregunta Stark a Banner

"¿Estas loco?"

"Tal vez" Contesto Stark "Lo tienes controlado, ¿Cual es su secreto? Jazz, percusión, una bolsa de hierba"

"¿Todo es una broma para usted?"

"Si es gracioso"

"Amenazar la seguridad de todos no es gracioso..." Steve miro a Banner "Sin ofender, Doctor"

"Esta bien. No habría venido si no pudiera soportar los objetos punzantes" Dijo Banner

"Andas en puntas de los pies. Tienes que pisar fuerte" Dijo Stark. Parece como si realmente quisiera sacar a la bestia

"Céntrate en esto, Stark" Steve ordeno

"Eso me recuerda... ¿Que tal te fue con la momia?"

"Perdón?"

"Ya sabes, la bruja, la loca, como quieras llamarle" Dijo Stark en tono burlón

"No te burles de ella. Puede tener un problema pero al menos trata de mejorar"

"Aunque Fury tiene razón..." Dijo Banner y los 2 lo miraron "Ella no puede vivir tanto tiempo y no tener un desorden mental o un trauma causado por todas las muertes que tuvo. Me interesa saber como es que vivió tanto, que la hace así y tal vez... nose, revertirlo"

"Estas diciendo... ¿matarla?" Stark pregunto

"Yo no la mataría, Stark. Solo le daria lo que quiere, vivir una vida normal, envejecer, tener una familia. Apuesto a que no ha tenido nada de eso"

"¿Quien sabe? a lo mejor tuvo algún hijo por ahí hace siglos" Stark apunto a Steve "¿Ella te dijo algo? algún esposo, hijo, hija, ¿algo?"

"No, tampoco voy a preguntar algo tan personal. Si quieres saber pregúntale tu o que, ¿tienes algo en contra de ella?"

"No, me parece alguien interesante con quien hablar si tengo la oportunidad. Pero no es divertida, sus ojos dan la impresión de estar aburrida de vivir. ¿Cuantas veces se habrá querido suicidar?"

"Muchas, diría yo" Dijo Banner "Lo que ella necesita es un tiempo en un lugar alejado sin preocupaciones y sin S.H.I.E.L.D vigilandola a cada minuto. Es como si ellos quisieran tener total control sobre ella"

"Lo que me lleva a la siguiente pregunta, Rogers. ¿Porque Fury nos reúne ahora? ¿Porque no antes? ¿Que nos oculta? Algo no nos esta diciendo. No puedo formar la ecuación sin las variables" Dijo Stark

"¿De verdad crees que nos oculta algo? Por favor"

"Es un espía, Capitan. Es "El" espía. Sus secretos tienen secretos" Stark apunto a Banner "A el tambien le preocupa"

"Umm" Banner no queria ser parte de la conversación "Yo solo quiero terminar mi trabajo y..."

"Doctor..."

"..."Una luz cálida para toda la humanidad", eso fue lo que le dijo Loki a Fury"

"Si, lo escuche"

"Creo que iba dirigido a ti" Banner de dijo a Stark "Aunque Barton no le haya hablado a Barton de la torre, a salido en todas las noticias"

"¿La torre Stark? ¿Ese espantoso..." Stark lo vio a Steve, básicamente diciendo "elige bien tus palabras" "... Edificio de Nueva York"

"Funciona con un reactor ARK, fuente de energía auto suficiente ¿Cuanto durara, un año?" Pregunto Banner

"Solo es el prototipo. Soy el mejor en energía limpia ahora, es a donde el quiere llegar" Stark le explico a Steve

"Entonces ¿Porque no lo llamaron a el para estudiar el Tesseracto? ¿Que hacer metidos en el negocio de la energía?" Hasta este punto todos sabian que algo no estaba bien

"Me fijare en eso cuando mi desencriptador acceda a sus archivos secretos" Dijo Stark con toda la calma del mundo

"Espera, has dicho-"

"Jarvis esta en ello desde que llegue. En breve conoceré todos los sucios secretos que S.H.I.E.L.D trata de ocultar ¿Arándano?" Stark ofreció comida

"¿Y aun no entiende porque no querían contar con usted?"

"¿Una agencia de información que teme a la información? Históricamente, es malo"

"Creo que Loki esta tratando de afectarnos. Quiere iniciar una guerra y si no nos concentramos, lo conseguira"

"Concentrados... como la abuelita que se encerró en su habitación como adolescente renegada. Eso es tener la mente en el juego"

"Tony, para con eso" Banner dijo

"Mas que burla, parece algo personal. Tenemos ordenes, Stark. Debemos acatarlas" Dijo Steve

"Acatar no es mi estilo"

"Y su estilo lo es todo ¿no?"

"De los presentes, Cual esta: A ¿Llevando un traje brillante? y B ¿No aporta nada?"

"Steve, dígame que nada de esto le huele mal"

"Solo Encuentren el Cubo" Steve salio del Laboratorio con muy mal humor

* * *

Al cabo de unas horas Annabelle estaba revisando su diario, no buscaba una pagina en especial sino que estaba aburrida. Annabelle no sabia que hacer, si sale los guardias la seguirán a donde ella valla, no le importa mucho ahora pero es incomodo. Finalmente Annabelle decidió salir, abrió la puerta y había solo 2 guardias en la puerta.

"Perdon pero quiero dar una vuelta" Dijo ella

"Esta bien, ¿Donde quieres ir?"

"A ningún lugar en especial. Solo quiero caminar" Los guardias la dejaron salir pero igualmente la siguieron a donde valla. Annabelle solo miraba al piso mientras caminaba, ella se siente mejor después de hablar con Steve pero no puede evitar pensar en lo que le dijo y sentirse un poco culpable. Después de todo no se disculpo apropiadamente. Annabelle suspiro y se detuvo cuando vio a Steve caminando con un arma por el pasillo. "¿Que rayos, Steve?" Annabelle comenzó a trotar hacia el, Steve se dirigía al laboratorio. Cerca del laboratorio se pudo escuchar una discusión entre Stark y Fury...

"Se supone que debe estar buscando el Tesseracto" Dijo Fury

"Eso hacemos, estamos rastreando la señal. Cuando halla una coincidencia, tendremos la ubicación en un radio de kilómetros" Explico Banner

"Tendras el cubo, sin complicaciones, confusiones, lios y limpiamente... ¿Que es la Fase 2?" Pregunto Stark y Steve entro tirando el arma en la mesa. Annabelle siguio escuchando de lejos, no entro al laboratorio.

"S.H.I.E.L.D planea usar el cubo para fabricar armas" Dijo Steve. Annabelle se asomo para ver el arma. Era una de las armas de HYDRA. "No pude esperar a tu computadora" Le dijo a Stark

"Rogers, reunimos todo lo relacionado con el Tesseracto. No significa que-"

"Perdon, Nick" Stark interrumpio a Fury "¿Que me decias?" la pantalla mostraba un misil propulsado por la energia del Tesseracto. Era un prototipo.

"Me equivocaba. El mundo no ha cambiado nada" Dijo Fury. Annabelle estaba por irse pero en el pasillo vio a Natasha y Thor. Annabelle los dejo pasar, ella estaba por irse pero Natasha la agarro

"Quedate aqui" Dijo ella mientras entraba. Annabelle hizo caso y se quedo en el pasillo

"¿Sabias de esto?" Le pregunto Banner a Natasha

"¿No preferirias retirarte de este entorno, Doctor?"

"Estaba en Calcuta. Bastante relajado"

"Loki lo esta manipulando"

"¿Y usted que esta haciendo?"

"No vino porque se lo pedi amablemente"

"No me voy a ir porque usted se puso nerviosa. Quiero saber por que S.H.I.E.L.D usa el Tesseracto para fabrivar armas de destruccion masiva" Banner apunto al monitor. A un lado de los archivos aparecio otro archivo bajo el titulo "Fase 2.5" Banner y todos los demas miraron al monitor

"¿Que es la fase 2.5?" Pregunto Steve

"No abras eso. Es mas, esa fase nunca debio haberse sugerido"

"Ábrelo Banner" Dijo Stark. Banner lo abrió y los archivos empezaron a salir. La fase 2.5 era en caso de que el Tesseracto se pierda y la fase 2 sea oficialmente implementada. Lo que llamo la atención fue las fotos, Annabelle aparecía en ellas.

"En caso de que el Tesseracto sea extraviado y sin posibilidad de ser recuperado. La fuente de energía mas próxima es... Blackwood, Annabelle" Leyó Banner en voz alta. Annabelle se tapo la boca, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando "¿Es esa la razón por la que quiere el cubo devuelta? ¿Para no tener que usarla como su reemplazo?"

"Esa fase fue sugerida antes de que yo sea el director. Todo lo relacionado a ese plan fue destruido bajo mis ordenes pero los archivos se quedan como un registro. Esa fase se desecho, incluso si perdemos el cubo te puedo asegurar que ella no corre peligro de ser usada como arma. Lo ultimo que quiero es usar a alguien como batería para nuestras armas"

"¿Como podemos confiar en ti?" Pregunto Steve

"Todo esto es cosa del pasado. La fase 2 no esta en desarrollo actualmente"

"Aun así, ¿Porque razón siquiera lo están considerando?" Banner siguió insistiendo

"Por el" Fury apunto a Thor

"¿Yo?"

"El año pasado recibimos a un visitante de otro mundo que tuvo un enfrentamiento que arraso con casi todo un pueblo. Descubrimos que no eramos los únicos, pero también en comparación nuestras armas eran inútiles" Fury explico

"Mi gente solo quiere la paz con tu mundo" Dijo Thor

"Pero no son los únicos ahí fuera y no son la única amenaza. El mundo se esta llenando de gente invencible, incontrolable"

"¿Igual que controlaron el cubo?"

"Su trabajo con el Tesseracto atrajo a Loki y a sus aliados. Es una señal para todos los reinos de que la tierra esta lista para una guerra superior" Thor replico

"Guerra superior? Nos obligaron a actuar, debemos defendernos-"

"Un arma nuclear. Por que eso siempre soluciona todo" Stark interrumpió a Fury

"Recuerdame como hiciste tu fortuna, Stark"

"Si aun hiciera armas estaría hasta el cuello" Dijo Steve

"Ahora yo soy el centro de atención?"

"¿Que no lo eras todo?" Dijo Steve de forma sarcastica

"Crei que los humanos eran mas evolucionados" Dijo Thor

"Acaso nosotros hemos ido a tu planeta a volar cosas?" Fury buscaba a alguien a quien culpar

"Nos tratas con gran desconfianza" Todos estaban discutiendo entre si. Annabelle los dejo discutir, ella decidió dar la vuelta e irse por donde vino. Pero se detuvo al ver a Elizabeth en el pasillo, estaba alucinando de nuevo pero estaba vez no parecía algo malo. Elizabeth le sonrió y tomo su mano, mientras que Annabelle solo miro al piso tratando de evitar mirarla a la cara. Las alucinaciones donde aparece Elizabeth son unas de las mas difíciles para ella...

"Siempre haces lo correcto... no te des la vuelta ahora" Al decir eso Annabelle la miro directo a los ojos

"¿Porque debería escucharte? No estas aquí"

"Claro que si" Elizabeth señalo a su cabeza "Estoy aquí dentro. Tu decides, interferir o irte. No te juzgare, nadie lo hará"

"..."

"Piénsalo" Elizabeth desapareció en el aire como si hubiera estado hecha de humo.

"Siempre metiéndote donde no te llaman... Maldición" Annabelle suspiro, reunió fuerzas y entro al Laboratorio. Todos seguían discutiendo.

"Hablas de control, pero solo sigues el caos" Acuso Thor

"Ese es su modus operandi" Dijo Banner "¿Que somos, un equipo? No, esto es una mezcla química que provoca el caos. Somos una bomba de tiempo"

"Habla por ti mismo, Doctor" Dijo Annabelle y todos se voltearon a verla "¿O van a incluirme en esto?"

"Desde cuando estas ahi parada?" Pregunto Fury

"Desde el inicio. Lo escuche todo, pero estoy dispuesta a olvidarlo si llegamos a un acuerdo" Annabelle se puso en medio del laboratorio "¿Porque no paramos esta discusión antes de que se salga de las manos? Estamos aquí por una razón y no es para que se maten entre ustedes"

"¿Ahora eres la voz de la razón?" Pregunto Stark "Hace unas cuantas horas saliste corriendo a tu habitación a llorar. Porque no dejas que los adultos se encarguen de esto"

"¿Adultos? Soy 600 años mayor que tu, Stark"

"Y aun así corres. Escapas de todos tus problemas en vez de enfrentarlos" Stark se puso frente a ella "Puede que tengas años pero en el fondo eres una niña que no conoce su lugar en el mundo"

"Mi lugar en el mundo, ¿huh?... Dime ¿Perdiste a alguien cercano alguna vez, Stark?"

"Diria que a mis padres aunque no me hablaba con el ni con mi madre"

"Entonces no conoces el dolor... No sabes lo que se siente tener a tu madre muerta en tus brazos o a tu hermano de apenas 6 años de edad. Ambos muertos, tener que enterrarlos con tus propias manos y después cometer suicidio solo para darte cuenta de que no puedes ir con ellos al otro lado" Annabelle confeso una parte muy intima de su pasado solo para llegar a un punto. Todos se callaron al escuchar su confesión "Cierto, no enfrento los problemas porque tengo miedo pero tengo mas experiencia en la vida de lo que todos ustedes jamas tendrán. He visto muchas guerras y puedo asegurarte a ti y a todos ustedes que este solo es el comienzo. Empieza como un pequeño pleito pero después... boom. Todo desaparece, al final no importa quien empieza. Importa el porque paso. Loki nos tiene donde quiere y no voy a darle el gusto así que dejaran esta discusión para cuando terminemos con esto. Después de eso podremos debatir"

"Bonito discurso para venir de una abuela" Stark parece haber ignorado lo que Annabelle dijo

"¿Abuela? Por favor, ni siquiera tuve hijos, mucho menos nietos. El apellido Blackwood terminara conmigo... si es que algún día llegara mi final"

"¿Y eso como te hace sentir?"

"No juegues al Psicólogo conmigo, Stark. No te gustara lo que ahí dentro de mi cráneo"

"Ademas de un cerebro mal regenerado"

"Tal parece que esto es solo una broma para ti" Dijo Steve tratando de parar el pleito "Dejala tranquila, Stark. Te estas pasando"

"Puede ser verdad, pero esta es mi forma de desahogarme"

"Perfecto... ¿sabes como me desahogo?"

"¿Hablando con tus amigos imaginarios?" A este punto no parecía que Stark se estuviera burlando de ella por nada. Parecía que tuviera algún tipo de rencor.

"... Es todo" Las venas de Annabelle brillaron "Quiero ver como "Iron Man" pierde contra una mujer mayor. Ya puedo imaginarme la portada del diario"

"¿Todavía compras el diario? Existe Internet, ¿sabes?"

"Ustedes son tan insignificantes"

"¡Tu cállate, inútil excusa de dios!" Annabelle estaba perdiendo la paciencia "Si hubieras hecho un mejor trabajo con Loki esto no hubiera pasado"

"¿Como me llamaste?"

"Lo que escuchaste. Si no te gusta te aguantas"

"Agente Romanoff, escolte a Banner y a Blackwood a su-" Dijo Fury pero Banner lo interrumpió

"¿A donde? Nuestra "habitación" esta alquilada"

"La celda era solo en caso-"

"En caso de matarme, pero no puede. Lo se, ya lo intente" Al decir eso todos miraron al doctor, especialmente Annabelle "Me deprimí. No veía el final. Tome un arma y me dispare en la boca y el otro sujeto escupió la bala. Así que decidí seguir con mi vida. Me centre en ayudar a los demás. Era bueno. Hasta que usted me arrastro a este circo, arriesgando a todos aquí ¿Quiere saber mi secreto, Agente Romanoff? ¿Quiere saber como mantengo la calma?" Banner sin darse cuenta tomo el cetro, es como si planeara usarlo. Annabelle lentamente camino hacia el.

"Bruce... ¿Puede por favor bajar el cetro?" Banner se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y dejo el cetro en la mesa. De pronto la computadora empezó a sonar, había encontrado el cubo.

"Lo siento, al final no verán mi truco" Dijo Banner mientras se acercaba a la computadora

"¿Has localizado el Tesseracto? El Tesseracto pertenece a Asgard, ningún humano lo puede controlar" Dijo Thor

"Te lo regalo, mira lo que me hizo" Dijo Annabelle. Stark se estaba yendo del laboratorio pero Steve lo detuvo

"No iras a ningún lado"

"Vas a detenerme?"

"Ponte el traje y averiguemoslo"

"No temo pegarle a un anciano"

"Ponte el traje" Steve insistió. Banner parecía sorprendido por algo

"¿Paso algo doctor?" Annabelle pregunto

"El Tesseracto esta-" De la nada todo exploto...

* * *

 _ **Obviamente Annabelle no se iba a llevar bien con algunos, Tony puede ser cruel a veces. Cambie la escena, originalmente Steve y Tony tienen la discusión pero puse a Annabelle en su lugar ¿Porque? ... Es un secreto, shhh. Lo sabrán mas adelante ;D**_


	11. Perdida

**Se acerca la batalla :D  
**

* * *

 **Capitulo 10** : Perdida

 **25 de Diciembre, 1915**

"¡Tu no entiendes! lo hago por tu propio bien. Cálmate" Annabelle se encontraba atada. Ella había sido secuestrada por un doctor después de haber muerto delante de el.

"¿Que me calme? ¡Estoy atada a la mesa! ¡Desatame ahora, loco!"

"Debo admitir que cuando te vi morir no me intereso en lo mas mínimo. La gente solo viene para que los cure pero la mayoría no logra sobrevivir... pero cuando te levantaste, fue otra historia. Imagina lo que ganaríamos con solo mostrarle al mundo de lo que eres capaz. Tal vez seamos capaces de curar miles de enfermedades"

"Sigue soñando... No encontraras la cura para nada en mi"

"Ya veremos... mientras tanto haremos una pequeña prueba de dolor" El doctor tomo una sierra oxidada del escritorio que estaba junto a la mesa donde Annabelle estaba atada "De la escala del 1 al 10 me dirás cuanto te duele esto. Siendo 10 el máximo dolor y 1 el mínimo. ¿Estas lista, mi querida...? ¿Cual era tu nombre?"

"Porque no te vas a la puta que te pa- ¡ARGH! ¡MALDITO!" El doctor le corto un dedo de la mano a Annabelle

"Dime... ¿Te duele?"

"N-No..."

"Ya veo, entonces..." El doctor tomo la sierra y apunto a su pierna "¿Que tal ahora?" y empezó a cortar, lentamente

"¡DETENTE! ¡ALTO! ¡DUELE, DUELE MUCHO!" Annabelle comenzó a llorar

"¡Dime un numero!" El doctor exijio

"AAARGHHHHHHH... AAARGH... D-DIEZ!"

"No parece un diez... ¿Que tal aquí?" El doctor apunto al cuello "Esto si es un diez seguro"

"N-No, por favor"

"No llores... volverás de todos modos" El doctor corto lentamente el cuello, Annabelle grito por unos segundos pero eventualmente cayo en silencio. El doctor corto su cabeza y la levanto "¿Como te sientes? Mi preciosa mina de oro" El doctor tenia dibujada en su cara una sonrisa mórbida. Annabelle cerro los ojos y todo se volvió negro... "Feliz navidad"

* * *

El laboratorio exploto y Banner cayo por la ventana con Natasha. Tony, Steve, Thor y Fury tuvieron suerte de no haber salido volando como ellos. Annabelle estaba en el suelo, su cabeza daba vueltas. Ella estaba mareada, trato de recuperar el equilibrio rápidamente al igual que todos los demás.

"Ponte el traje" Dijo Steve

"Si" Stark respondió y ambos se fueron por el pasillo. Annabelle se levanto y salio del laboratorio. Ella se dirigía a la celda de Loki, si el enemigo había venido para liberarlo entonces debían impedirlo a toda costa. Annabelle estaba buscando las celdas cuando escucho algo... un grito monstruoso...

"Banner... Maldición, Loki lo va a pagar" Annabelle fue corriendo a donde Loki estaba encerrado. Cuando llego Loki seguía allí. Annabelle cerro la puerta y todas las demás que daban a la celda. "Tu sabes como causar problemas"Le dijo a Loki

"Es una especialidad"

"Si, bueno. Eso se acaba pronto. Cualquiera que intente entrar lo desintegrare. Tu no saldrás de aquí mientras yo este viva"

"¿Y por cuanto sera eso?"

"Hasta el fin de los tiempos..."

"Sabes... Existen unos seres capaces de vivir por milenos. Pero ninguno es capaz de sobrevivir a lo que tu sobreviviste. Cuando nosotros somos heridos, las heridas tardan mucho en cerrar. Pero las tuyas cierran en cuestión de segundos, tu nos sobrepasas. Puede que incluso seas capaz de ver el fin del universo"

"Si es asi entonces supongo que me esperan varios años de soledad"

"No tiene porque ser asi"

"¿A que quieres llegar, serpiente?" Annabelle hizo referencia a la serpiente de la biblia

"Si me ayudas, te podre sacar de Midgard. Te llevare a otros mundos, mundos inferiores donde seras tratada como una diosa. Nadie te hará daño, todos harán lo que tu digas y su solo propósito sera servirte para siempre"

"Eso... es solo una solución temporal. Al final del día seguirá siendo lo mismo. No tienes nada que yo quiera"

"Es una lastima" Dijo Loki. De la nada, alguien tomo a Annabelle por detrás y la tiro contra el vidrio de la celda. Annabelle vio a Loki detrás de ella. Loki la tomo del brazo y no planeaba soltarla

"¿Como rayos hiciste eso?"

"Tengo mis trucos, pequeña inmortal"

"Yo también" Las venas de Annabelle empezaron a brillar "Sera mejor que me sueltes o te volare en pedazos, Triste excusa de Dios"

"¡YO soy un Dios!"

"No... solo un niño malcriado jugando a ser uno" De pronto la nave empezó a inclinarse hacia la izquierda. Annabelle aprovecho la oportunidad y se soltó de las manos de Loki. Sin pensarlo dos veces le disparo un rayo, no planeaba dejarlo salir vivo. Desafortunadamente, era una visión. "Mierda, maldito mago callejero. ¿Donde estas?"

"Aquí" Dijo Loki mientras agarraba a Annabelle del brazo y la tiraba al otro lado de la habitación

"Eres mas fuerte de lo que pareces"

"Y tu mas frágil de lo que pareces"

"¡No te burles de mi!" Annabelle disparo de nuevo pero fallo. Loki estaba jugando con ella "Cobarde, enfrentame cara a cara"

"Perdería, ademas..." Annabelle lo escucho detrás de ella, se dio vuelta para disparar de nuevo pero Loki fue mas rápido. Le clavo un cuchillo en la garganta y otro en el pecho "Lo que tu no tienes es ingenio. Porque enfrentarte cara a cara cuando puedo distraer y atacar por detrás. No es trampa, por si estas pensando eso. Es estrategia... algo que a ustedes también les falta. Por eso perderán" Loki tomo otro cuchillo y esta vez lo clavo en su ojo derecho. Annabelle comenzó a gritar, ella puede aguantar ser apuñalada en ciertas partes pero el ojo es demasiado sensible para ella. Loki estaba por irse cuando apareció Thor. El vio a Annabelle en el suelo tratando de sacarse los cuchillos pero Loki se lo impedía. Ellos se encontraban frente a la puerta de la celda, Loki le saco un cuchillo y estaba a punto de clavárselo de nuevo. Thor corrió hacia Loki pero era solo otra visión. Thor cayo dentro de la celda y Loki cerro la puerta. "¿Cuando dejaras de caer en la trampa?"

"Déjala en paz, Loki"

"No, la verdad es entretenido. Matarla una y otra vez resulta fascinante de ver. Ningún otro ser de todos los mundos que he visitado, es capaz de esto" Annabelle extendió su brazo rápidamente y disparo. Loki tuvo suerte de esquivarlo. Annabelle no podia ver bien sin un ojo. "Apuesto a que duele tener un cuchillo clavado e el ojo, Y que el ojo intente regenerarse mientras el cuchillo esta dentro. Debe ser muy doloroso"

"N-No tanto como cuando te decapitan" Dijo Annabelle mientras trataba de sacarse los cuchillos

"No podrás quitártelos mientras yo este aquí. Si te gusta el dolor, sigue intentando" Loki dejo a Annabelle en su miseria y se dirigió a la consola de la celda "¿Sabes? Los humanos nos creen inmortales. ¿Quieres probar esa teoría?" Loki estaba por apretar el botón para soltar la Celda. Su dedo estaba a milímetros del botón cuando Coulson apareció con lo que parecía ser una especie de lanza granadas

"No te muevas" Dijo Coulson y Loki se alejo "¿Te gusta? Lo creamos después de que enviaras al Destructor... No se lo que hace. ¿Quieres averiguarlo?" Coulson estaba a punto de disparar pero Loki apareció detrás de el con el Cetro. Inmediatamente se lo clavo en la espalda. Thor grito

"Bueno, que inuti-" Loki fue interrumpido por Annabelle. Ella se abalanzo contra el y comenzó a golpearlo en la cara con sus puños prendido fuego. Loki desapareció de nuevo y con el Cetro le disparo por detrás haciéndole y agujero en la espalda. Loki se acerco y la tomo del cuello, abrió la compuerta debajo de la celda y sostuvo a Annabelle en el aire "Tal vez hoy mueras... ¿tus ultimas palabras?" Annabelle lo escupió en la cara y le sonrió

"Volveré y te atravesare el corazón con mi mano, Dios insignificante"

"Ya veremos... Adiós" Loki Soltó a Annabelle y ella cayo hasta que finalmente vio como se alejaba rápidamente de la nave. Annabelle vio como caía, sintió el viento en su rostro y lo ultimo que vio antes de cerrar los ojos fue un extenso campo...

* * *

 _ **29 de Noviembre, 1546**_

"Esto no funcionara, Elizabeth" Annabelle le dijo a Elizabeth mientras tomaba su ropa, algunas posesiones y las guardaba en una bolsa "Tu madre al igual que la gente de este pueblo están convencidos de que eres una clase de demonio solo por ser como eres. Nuestra unica opcion ahora es irnos"

"¿A donde?"

"Donde sea menos aquí... Es mas, TU deberías irte. PERO me involucraste en esto, lo que me obliga a irme contigo"

"No tenia a nadie con quien ir... tengo miedo, Annabelle"

"Pues es natural. Te ayudare, nos iremos de aquí pero cuando salgamos, iremos por caminos separados"

"¡NO! yo quiero ir contigo"

"¡Tu no vendrás conmigo! Y es definitivo. ¿Porque no puedes entender que quiero estar sola? Completamente sola, que nadie me moleste o que se me acerque. No necesito a nadie en esta vida"

"¿Que vida?"

"La que tuve la desgracia de vivir... si tan solo supieras por lo que estoy pasando. Ahora tengo que lidiar contigo y tu madre loca. Supersticiosos... Los demonios no existen, ni las brujas, ni dios. Si asi lo fuera yo ya estaría muerta, como se debe"

"Pero..."

"¡Pero nada! Prepárate, cuando este lo suficientemente oscuro nos iremos. Tu madre estuvo buscándote y no se como pero convenció a los demás de que te busquen también como si fueras un monstruo... No eres un monstruo, solo una niña inocente" Annabelle tomo la bolsa donde llevaba sus pertenencias y ropa extra para Elizabeth. Ambas esperaron hasta que este totalmente oscuro afuera. Cuando se hizo de noche, Annabelle reviso todo para ver si no se olvidaba algo. "Esta bien... vamos" Annabelle abrió la puerta y fue recibida por un grupo de aldeanos. Frente a ellos estaba la madre de Elizabeth.

"¿Donde esta?"

"¿Quien?" Annabelle se hizo la inocente

"Mi hija. Ella no esta bien, el demonio esta dentro de ella. Si no hacemos algo ella nos matara a todos, incluyendote. Si no nos dejas entrar, sabremos que la proteges"

"Si no los dejo entrar es porque es mi casa y no quiero a nadie dentro"

"¿Que escondes?"

"Si quieres saber, tendrás que matarme"

"Hecho" La mujer tomo un cuchillo y se lo clavo a Annabelle en el pecho. Annabelle cayo al piso y fingió su muerte. El grupo entero entro a la casa, cuando nadie estaba viendo, Annabelle se quito el cuchillo del pecho, tomo la bolsa y salio de la casa. Afortunadamente, Elizabeth salio por una de las ventanas antes de que ellos entren. Annabelle la agarro del brazo y la obligo a correr lo mas rápido posible...

* * *

Thor estaba buscando su martillo, el logro salir de la celda antes de chocar contra el suelo y salio disparado hacia plano campo. Mientras camina hacia donde su martillo cayo, se encontró con los restos de Annabelle. El no pudo mirar por mucho tiempo ya que era una escena demasiado sangrienta. Caer de esa altura no termina bien para nadie. Thor se acerco lentamente y observo de nuevo. Habia mucha sangre y algunas partes de ella estaban desparramadas en el suelo. Thor cerro los ojos por un momento, el pensó que este fue su final.

"Espero que encuentres la paz donde quiera que vayas, Annabelle" Dijo en voz baja. De pronto vio que algo se movia en Annabelle y se empezaron a escuchar sus huesos crujir. Lentamente sus huesos se volvieron a unir, los órganos que salieron de su cuerpo fueron reemplazados por otros nuevos. Annabelle comenzó a levantarse mientras aun se regeneraba su cuerpo. Su ropa recibio demasiado dañado pero no el suficiente como para que se le caiga la ropa. Su chaleco estaba totalmente cubierto de sangre y lleno de agujeros y su pantalón estaba totalmente desgarrado. Su cuerpo estaba casi totalmente regenerado excepto su brazo izquierdo. Ella perdio el brazo y tardara varios minutos en volver. Annabelle respiro profundamente y lo dejo salir calmadamente.

"¿... Estas bien?" Thor pregunto

"Es... la primera vez... que caigo del cielo y choco contra el suelo. Que experiencia mas horrible" Annabelle escupió sangre y sacudió su cabeza "Necesito ropa, la que tengo no aguantara mucho"

"Veré en que te puedo ayudar"

"... Esta bien, Thor. Si logro volver a la nave podre cambiarme"

"¿Sabes donde esta? O como subirás, no puedes volar"

"... En realidad si"

"¿Como?" Thor se mostró curioso

"Bueno, no es volar. Puedo impulsarme con la energía que obtuve del Tesseracto. Si me esfuerzo puedo elevarme lo suficiente para llegar a una buena altura. Pero cansa demasiado"

"Ya veo"

"¿Ahora que? No tenemos forma de contactar con S.H.I.E.L.D, Stark o alguien que pueda darnos información útil. Loki se fue y necesitamos saber donde esta el Tesseracto"

"Deberías descansar y dejar que yo me encargue"

"¿Porque? Yo puedo ir tambien, estoy bien"

"Hace unos momentos solo eras una laguna de sangre en el suelo" Dijo Thor, preocupado "Yo estoy en mejor estado"

"No exagueres, mira" Annabelle mostro su brazo estaba regenerandose "Dentro de poco quedara como nuevo. NO estoy cansada, tampoco estoy indefensa. Puedo ayudarte, puedo pelear..." Mientras hablaba, Annabelle recordó lo que le dijo a Thor "y perdón por lo que te dije antes"

"¿Que?"

"Ya sabes... te llame "inútil excusa de dios". Perdón, no fue muy maduro de mi parte. Estaba enojada"

"Esta bien, yo tambien estuve mal por reirme de ti. No eres insignificante, Annabelle. Eres la humana mas valiente que he conocido"

"¿Mas valiente que Steve o cualquier otro soldado? ¿Porque?"

"Alguien que sea capaz de aguantar increíble cantidad de dolor, vivir a pesar de lo que has perdido, no rendirte y tratar de buscar una solución pacifica. Eres valiente y alguien que merece respeto. Si fueras de Asgard, tendrías un alto estatus... o serias parte del nuestros guerreros mas valientes"

"Gracias, Thor" Annabelle se levanto e inspecciono su ropa "Buscare ropa nueva, de algún modo... Tu adelantate, ya vere como encontrarte a ti y a los demas"

"¿Segura?"

"Si, ve" Annabelle le sonrió a Thor, el devolvió la sonrisa y tomo su martillo. Apunto al cielo y rayos empezaron a caer sobre el. Su atuendo cambio y salio volando "Ojala pudiera cambiar de ropa así... Dioses" Annabelle empezó a correr para buscar una carretera o un pueblo. Afortunadamente había un pequeño pueblo a un kilómetro de donde cayo. Al entrar la gente la miraba de forma extraña, a ella no le importo. La situación cambio y ella no necesitaba explicar que pasaba. Annabelle encontró una tienda de ropa, cuando entro el vendedor pego un salto al verla

"¿Dios mio que le paso?" El dueño miro su brazo a medio regenerar "¿Que le pasa a su brazo?

"No tengo tiempo" Annabelle busco en un bolsillo de su chaleco. Ella recuerda haber dejado un billete de 100 dolares allí. Desafortunadamente estaba manchado de sangre "Al diablo. Escúcheme, necesito ropa, me llevare lo que necesito, ¿entendió?"

"¿Es un asalto?"

"... No, volveré y le pagare lo que debo. Se lo prometo, por el momento tome este billete, es lo que tengo" Annabelle empezó a desordenar la tienda en busca de ropa que le convenga. Ella tomo unos pantalones bombachos negros, una remera roja de mangas cortas y un chaleco negro con capucha. Aprovecho para lavarse la cara y sacarse el sabor a sangre de la boca que había quedado después de destrozarse contra el piso. Antes de salir del baño se encontró con Elizabeth delante de ella. "No tengo tiempo, Elizabeth" Annabelle la ignoro

"El Tesseracto esta en Nueva York"

"¿Como lo sabes?"

"Tienes una parte de el en tu cuerpo, no es raro que sepas donde esta" Elizabeth sonrió antes de desaparecer. Antes de salir, Annabelle hablo con el dueño

"Perdón por esto pero en serio volveré"

"No se si creerte o no"

"Si no vuelvo es porque el mundo sera esclavizado. Si vuelvo, es porque lo salve"

"¿... Estas drogada?"

"No... pero una vez emborrache con un pirata en el 1700. No se si cuenta" Fue lo ultimo que dijo Annabelle antes de irse corriendo de camino a Nueva York


	12. Esto es guerra

**Capitulo 11:** Esto es guerra

 _ **8 de Abril, 1711**_

"Dime, ¿Como se siente no poder morir" Pregunto Edward Thatch

"Pregunta el hombre que me mato y luego me invito a un bar" Edward había matado a Annabelle. Pero fue un accidente, Annabelle lo sorprendió robando y Edward le disparo en la cabeza

"Ya dije que lo siento. No esperaba que te vuelvas a levantar"

"Y yo no esperaba que me invites una bebida. Generalmente, la gente huye o trata de matarme de nuevo"

"Puedes estar tranquila. Tu secreto estará a salvo conmigo... a cambio de algo"

"Ya me lo esperaba, ¿que quieres?"

"Una noche" Dijo Edward "Solo eso pido" Annabelle entendió lo que quiso decir, pero ella nunca tuvo sexo y no queria perder la virginidad esa noche y mucho menos con un pirata

"No se... no creo que pueda"

"... Entonces, seras mi cómplice"

"¿Que?"

"Me ayudaras a robar los barcos que están atados al muelle"

"No ayudo a piratas"

"No soy un pirata, soy un filibustero. Es diferente"

"Es otra forma de decir que eres un pirata pero de los que no salen al mar"

"Bueno... si lo pones así" Edward la tomo de la mano suavemente "siempre esta la primer opción" Edward la miro a los ojos y le guiño

"... ¿Cuando quieres robar esos barcos?" Con tal de evitar estar en la misma habitación con el, Annabelle era capaz de todo.

"No eres divertida"

"Tu tampoco"

"... Ven mañana a la noche a la entrada del muelle. Ven preparada"

"Esta bien, tratare de no decepcionarte"

"Eso espero"

* * *

Para poder llegar a Nueva York, Annabelle tomo un taxi. Apenas subió le dijo a taxista que fuera lo mas rápido posible, el no hizo mucho caso

"¿Podrías ir mas rápido? por favor"

"¿Porque la prisa?"

"... Es ultra secreto"

"¿Que eres una espia? Porque no pareces una"

"Solo... asegúrese de llevarme a al ciudad lo mas rapido posible y-" Annabelle vio por la ventana del taxi. Nueva York estaba cerca, pero ya habia empezado. Un rayo azul fue disparado al cielo y abrió una especie de portal del cual empezaron a salir naves. "Ver para creer... ¡Oye, acelera!"

"¿En serio? No me acercare, no ves lo que esta pasando?"

"Por eso necesito que me lleve"

"Ni loco"

"Cobarde" Annabelle salio del taxi y comenzó a correr de nuevo "Voy a tener que impulsarme si quiero llegar a tiempo" Mientras corría, Annabelle concentro la energia solo a sus manos. Las venas empezaron a brillar pero se iluminaban mas las manos. Annabelle salto lo mas alto que pudo y disparo al suelo. Los rayos la impulsaron por los aires en dirección a nueva york. "Necesito hacer esto mas seguido"

* * *

Steve, Natasha y Barton estaban frente a la torre Stark peleado contra los Chitauri. Parecian tener la situacion controlada, al menos en la calle. El cielo estaba lleno de ellos y varios estaban entrando a los edificios atacando a los civiles. Thor llego del cielo electrocutando a varios de ellos.

"¿Se puede detener el cubo?" Pregunto Steve a Thor

"El campo de energía es impenetrable"

"Thor tiene razón. Tenemos que encargarnos de ellos primero" Dijo Stark por el auricular mientras peleaba en el aire

"¿Como lo hacemos?" Pregunto Natasha

"Como equipo" Dijo Steve

"Todavía nos faltan dos" Dijo Stark

"Yo tengo asuntos pendientes con Loki" Dijo Thor

"Si, haz fila" Dijo Barton

"Olvidenlo" Dijo Steve "Se centrara en nosotros, tal como queremos. Sin el, los Chitauri podrían distraerse. Tenemos a Stark arriba, necesitara que-" Steve escucho un motor, se dio vuelta y vio a Banner en una motocicleta

"Vaya... este escenario es horrible" Dijo Banner

"He visto peores" Dijo Natasha

"Lo siento"

"No, algo peor nos vendría bien"

"Stark, ya esta aqui" Dijo Steve

"¿Banner? ¿y que paso con Annabelle?"

"Ella esta en camino" Dijo Thor

"Pues que Banner se prepare, la fiesta va para alla" Dijo Stark. Stark aparecio en el cielo y estaba siendo persiguido por una de las criaturas gigantes que cruzo el portal.

"Eso no me parece una fiesta" Dijo Natasha. Banner camino tranquilamente hacia el monstruo

"Dr. Banner. Este es un buen momento para que se enoje" Dijo Steve

"Ese es mi secreto, Capitan" Dijo Banner "Siempre estoy enojado" Banner se transformo en Hulk y golpeo al monstruo directo en la cara. El monstruo estaba a punto de caerles encima pero alguien le disparo, destruyéndolo completamente. Todos miraron al cielo y vieron a Annabelle aterrizar. Ella llevaba otra ropa

"Annabelle" Dijo Steve "¿Donde conseguiste esa ropa?" Annabelle sacudió un poco el polvo que quedo en su ropa

"Digamos que " _la pedí prestada_ ". Pagare por ella cuando esto termine" Annabelle miro al cielo y vio a mas monstruos salir del portal "Este es sin duda alguna, el dia mas raro de mi vida. En serio"

"Y que lo digas" Dijo Barton. Annabelle no sabia quien era

"Después me dirás tu nombre"

"Clint Barton, hablaremos mas tarde" Barton se presento rápidamente

"Capitán, sus ordenes" Dijo Stark

"Esta bien, escuchen. Hasta que cerremos el portal, la prioridad es contenerlos. Barton, ve al techo, vigila a los grupos y los solitarios. Stark, defiende el perímetro, todo lo que salga del perímetro de tres calles o lo vuelves a meter o los vuelas en pedazos"

"¿Puedes subirme?" Pregunto Barton

"Claro. Agarrate, Legolas" Stark se llevo a Barton al tejado de uno de los edificios

"Annabelle, al igual que Stark, tu vigilas el perímetro. Haz cenizas a todo lo que intente salir"

"Entendido"

"Thor, intente taponar el portal. Frenarlos, tienes el rayo a tu favor, fulminalos. Natasha y yo nos quedaremos luchando en tierra... y Hulk" Hulk se mostró impaciente "Aplasta" Hulk sonrió y salto al edificio. Literalmente aplastando a todos los Chitauri que estaban agarrados a la pared

"Suerte, Steve. La necesitaras" Dijo Annabelle

"Lo mismo digo" Steve se acerco y le dio algo "Necesito que estés en contacto" Era un auricular "Si estas en apuros, pide ayuda a Stark o a Thor"

"Bien, suerte" Annabelle se fue corriendo, salto y comenzó a volar

* * *

"Mira el lio en el que te mete, Annabelle" Annabelle se hablo a si misma "Defendiendo la ciudad de un ataque extraterrestre, parece una película de ciencia ficción" Annabelle estaba en el techo de un edificio destruyendo a cada Chitauri que intente salir del perímetro. Apenas aparecen ella los mata. No es tan simple ya que varios suben al techo para atacarla y ella necesita defenderse y al mismo tiempo atacar a los demas. Una docena de Chitauris subio al techo y atacaron al mismo tiempo. Sin dudar, Annabelle levanto ambas manos y los desintegro. "Idiotas"

"Y que lo digas" Elizabeth estaba al lado de ella

"No te metas donde no te llaman, Elizabeth"

"Me gusta molestarte, recuerdas"

"Si, perfectamente... pero no me llames bruja"

"¿Porque? OH, porque puedes disparar rayos de tus manos... Si eres una bruja después de todo" Elizabeth dijo en tono burlón

"No se para que hablo si tu no estas aquí. Le hablo al aire"

"Necesitas mi ayuda"

"¿Segura? No creo"

"¿No es esa tu casa?"

"Espera, ¿que?" Elizabeth apunto a unas calles fuera del perímetro. Su departamento esta echando humo "¡Maldición!" Annabelle salto del techo y se impulso hasta allí. Entro al departamento y encontró a varios Chitauri en los pasillos. Los desintegro y corrió por el pasillo cuando escucho gritos. Era Nora "Debes estar bromeando" Annabelle entro al departamento y encontró a Nora en una esquina tratando de defenderse del Chitauri. Su hijo estaba golpeándolo con un bate de beisbol pero no le hacia daño alguno. Annabelle lo mato y se acerco a Nora. "Escucha, toma a tu hijo y aléjense. Esta área ya no es segura" Nora se quedo mirando a Annabelle "¡NORA! ¿Estas sorda? Toma al inútil de tu hijo y corre" Annabelle todavía estaba enojada por lo que el niño le hizo a su ventana pero igualmente no los iba a dejar morir.

"Oye no soy inútil, ataque a esa cosa"

"Y no le hiciste ni cosquillas. ¡Vete!" Nora se levanto, tomo al chico y salieron lo mas rápido posible del departamento "Steve, están saliendo del perímetro" Dijo Annabelle por el auricular "Si el portal sigue abierto mas tiempo, ya no abra una ciudad que defender"

"Natasha subió a la torre, ya se esta encargando de ello"

"Bien... voy para alla"

* * *

Steve estaba peleando junto a Thor en la calle. Los Chitauri los estaban acorralando pero ellos defendían bien. Steve recibió un disparo de ellos y Thor les tiro un auto encima. Mas estaban llegando del portal, parecía no tener fin...

"¿Listo para otra ronda?" Pregunto Thor

"¿Que estas aburrido?" Steve se estaba recuperando. Annabelle cayo del cielo y se acerco a ellos

"Puedes seguir, Steve?" Pregunto Annabelle

"Y tu?"

"Claro, pero cuando esto termine quiero una merecidas vacaciones. ¿Quien me acompaña?"

"Suponiendo que terminemos" Steve tomo su escudo y Thor su martillo. Los Chitauri se lanzaron a ellos pero fueron destruidos por Annabelle. Otro grupo vino por detrás y Thor les arrojo el martillo, noqueando a varios de ellos. Steve tiro su escudo y revoto en varios de ellos antes de volver a el. En ese instante, Natasha comenzó a hablar por el auricular

"Puedo cerrar el portal, ¿Alguien me escucha? Puedo cerrarlo"

"¡Hazlo!" Dijo Steve

"¡No, Espera!" Stark sonó algo desesperado

"Stark, estas cosas siguen saliendo"

"Se acerca un misil nuclear y explotara en un minuto"

"¿QUE?"

"y Se el lugar perfecto donde ponerlo..."

"¿Lo escuchaste, Natasha?" Pregunto Annabelle "Manten el portal abierto un poco mas hasta que Stark tire el misil alli"

"¡Dile que se apure!"

"Stark, sabes que es solo un viaje de ida" Dijo Steve

"No lo sera" Dijo Stark, seguro de su regreso

"Solo nos queda confiar en el... supongo" De pronto Stark aparecio en el cielo cargando el misil en su espalda. Lo elevo lo suficiente para que entre al portal con el. El desapareció dentro del portal con el misil. Pasaron cerca de 8 segundos y todos los Chitauri colapsaron incluyendo los monstruos voladores. Significa que fueron destruidos...

"Natasha, puedes ver a Stark?" Pregunto Annabelle

"Solo veo una explosión en el portal. No lo veo"

"... Maldición" Annabelle corrió hacia la torre y se impulso con todas sus fuerzas hacia el portal

"Annabelle ¿que haces?" Steve grito

"Trayendo al idiota de vuelta!" Annabelle entro al portal. En el momento que entro se le dificulto demasiado respirar pero hizo un esfuerzo para alcanzar a Tony. Ella lo vio flotando, cayendo lentamente así el portal. No iba a lograrlo. Annabelle se aferro a el y apunto en posición opuesta al portal para poder salir impulsados de allí. Annabelle se quedo sin aire, su visión se oscurecía, sintió que su corazón se detenía. Ella hizo un ultimo esfuerzo para salvarlo. Concentro todas sus fuerzas y disparo. Ellos fueron empujados hacia el portal antes de que se cierre. Cuando salieron del portal, Annabelle soltó a Tony y cerro sus ojos. Se sentía completamente diferente. Una parte de ella le decía que tal vez no volvería esta vez. Annabelle cerro los ojos completamente y acepto su posible muerte... una de la que no volverá...

* * *

 _ **5 de Diciembre, 1546**_

Annabelle y Elizabeth estaban buscando un lugar en el cual pasar la noche. Pasaron solo unos dias desde que se fueron del pueblo y Annabelle se empezó a acostumbrar a tener cerca a Elizabeth... aunque no le caiga muy bien. Annabelle se detuvo y se sentó a la orilla de un árbol. Elizabeth se sentó al lado de ella sin decir una palabra.

"¿Sabes? Tuve un hermano menor" Dijo Annbelle de la nada

"¿En serio? ¿Como era?"

"Era... un buen chico. Lo trataba como si fuera mi hijo en vez de tratarlo como mi hermano"

"¿Porque?"

"... Desde que nació. Siempre tuve algo por los bebes. Cada vez que veo a uno quiero protegerlo, darle todo lo que necesite. Ellos son... adorables" Dijo Annabelle con una sonrisa "Por eso lo trate como si fuera mi hijo. Cuando mama no estaba yo lo cuidaba, jugaba con el y lo trataba con cariño. Cuando creció, lo único que hacia era estar conmigo a cada momento del día. No podía dejarlo solo con nadie mas. Yo lo amaba... era un buen chico. Demasiado pequeño..." Annabelle comenzó a llorar "¿Porque? No merecía irse de esa manera. Todavía era un niño con un futuro por delante, una vida que vivir. Por eso no te quería cerca, Elizabeth" Elizabeth miro a Annabelle a los ojos

"¿Porque?"

"Si me acerco a ti y llego a encariñarme contigo... cuando te vayas, sufriré como cuando el murió"

"¿Como se llamaba?"

"Charles"

"... Charles debe estar viéndote ahora"

"¿Crees en eso? Es todo mentira. Dios no existe"

"¿Y que tal si existe? Todos deben ir a algún lado cuando mueren"

"Si es así... ¿Porque no me muero?"

"... ¿Tal vez porque no es tu hora? o tal vez porque estas destinada a algo grande. Dios debe estar manteniendote para algo"

"No quiero ser su títere... y no lo seré" Annabelle se levanto "Si dios existe, entonces es solo un niño caprichoso"

"¿Como yo?"

"... Tu serias mejor dios, Elizabeth. Cualquiera lo seria"

"Entonces mi primer acto como dios sera..." Elizabeth tomo esto como un juego para animar a Annabelle "Reunirte con Charles" Annabelle la vio por un segundo y no pudo evitar llorar de nuevo "Dime, Annabelle. ¿Que harías si fueras dios?"

"Y-Yo? mmm nose..." Annabelle seco sus lagrimas

"No importa... no serias un buen dios" Elizabeth se burlo de ella y Annabelle en lugar de enojarse con ella. Se rio con ella. Este era un momento que quedaría grabado en Annabelle por siglos.


	13. Ganamos

**I'm dying! Mi computadora se derrite, mi cerebro tambien, ayuda XD A partir de ahora voy a vivir en la heladera hasta que llegue el invierno. Ni para la facultad voy a salir... pero necesito el titulo... mierda  
**

* * *

 **Capitulo 12:** ¿Ganamos?

"Lo logro" Dijo Steve mientras veia a Annabelle y Stark salir del portal. Pero algo salio mal. Annabelle soltó a Stark, ambos estaban cayendo y ambos estaban inconscientes

"No están frenando" Dijo Thor. Le voló para atrapar a Annabelle antes de que se estampe contra el suelo y Hulk atrapo a Stark. Pusieron a ambos en el suelo para ver si estaban bien.

"¿Están respirando?" Pregunto Steve. Thor le quito la mascara a Stark. El no estaba respirando, ni siquiera reaccionaba. Hulk lanzo un grito y Stark reacciono

"¡Ah! ¿Que demonios?" Stark pregunto "Estoy vivo"

"Si... Annabelle te trajo devuelta. Pensamos que no saldrían"

"Ja... Se lo debo" Stark miro a Annabelle tirada en el piso. Estaba inmóvil "Chicos... ¿no tendría que despertar ahora?" Steve se acerco a ella y tomo su pulso

"... No tiene pulso y no respira tampoco" Inmediatamente Steve procedió a hacer un RCP. "Vamos, Annabelle. ¿Vas a irte ahora? ¿Después de tanto años? Todavía te queda trabajo por hacer. No te vayas" Dijo Steve mientras seguía con el RCP. Thor, Hulk y Stark solo miraron impotentes mientras Steve trataba desesperadamente traerla devuelta.

"Capitán... Déjela, se fue" Dijo Stark

"No puede... haberse ido tan fácilmente, Stark" Steve insistió de nuevo pero Annabelle no respondía. Finalmente Steve se dio por vencido "Parece... que este fue tu final, después de todo" Steve se levanto pero sorpresivamente Annabelle lo agarro de la mano con todas sus fuerza. Annabelle abrió los ojos y comenzó a respirar como si buscara aire desesperadamente.

"Bienvenida devuelta, Annabelle. ¿Como estuvo el inframundo?" Pregunto Stark

"... Frió y creo que tu estabas ahí bebiendo una copa con Hitler"

"Haha muy buena, te debo la vida"

"Ya lo he escuchado antes" Dijo Annabelle mientras se sentaba "Como una 12 veces"

"Ganamos..." Dijo Steve

"Bien chicos, no vayamos a trabajar mañana. Tómense el día libre. ¿Alguno probo, Shawarma?" Pregunto Tony "Hay una tienda a dos manzanas de aquí. No se lo que es pero quiero probarlo"

"Yo paso, es horrible"

"Lo has probado?"

"Si, pero puede que a ti te guste"

"Aun no hemos terminado" Dijo Thor

"Bien, pero después Shawarma"

"Lo que tu digas, Stark" Dijo Steve mientras se dirigía a la torre. Annabelle se levanto y ayudo a Stark a levantarse

* * *

Loki estaba recuperándose de la golpisa de Hulk. El comenzó a arrastrarse a las escaleras para tratar de levantarse. Se dio vuelta solo para ver a sus enemigos frente a el. La invasión fracaso, el había sido vencido.

"Si no les importa... Ahora acepto esa copa" Dijo Loki. Antes Stark le había ofrecido una copa pero el se rehusó

"Lo único que tendrás" Annabelle se acerco "Es un dolor insoportable" Annabelle lo agarro y lo levanto "¿Quieres saber como se siente tener un cuchillo en el ojo?"

"Annabelle... lo necesito devuelta en Asgard... completo" Dijo Thor. Annabelle suspiro, ella tenia planeado una venganza pero parece que no podrá ser

"... Esta bien" Annabelle lo soltó, pero cuando parecía que lo iba a dejar en paz. Se dio vuelta y lo pateo en la entrepierna. Loki cayo al suelo por el intenso dolor "Es todo tuyo, Thor" Annabelle fue al mini bar de Tony, se sentó y se sirvió un vaso de whisky. Tony se sentó al lado de ella mientras se quitaba partes del traje. "Perdón, te pagare la bebida"

"No hace falta, te lo ganaste..." Tony se quedo callado, parecía que quisiera decir algo "Escucha, yo-"

"¿Vas a disculparte?"

"Si"

"Acepto tus disculpas... pero no te salve porque me agradas" Annabelle se tomo todo el vaso "Lo hice por Howard"

"Así que era cierto. Lo conociste"

"El me busco. Creo que desperdicio años de su vida solo para encontrarme. Cuando finalmente me encontró, me ofreció una casa, un trabajo y protección. Yo le dije que no. Era un momento en el que yo estaba en un estado delicado. No quería tener nada que ver con nadie. Igualmente, el siguió insistiendo. Resulto que en la guerra el encontró mis archivos y no quería que me encuentren para que hagan lo mismo que HYDRA hizo conmigo. El me dejo dinero pero yo no lo quería. Un día entre a su casa para decir que me deje en paz. Cuando lo encontré, el te estaba sosteniendo en sus brazos"

"¿Cuanto tenia yo?"

"Eras solo un bebe... y yo como idiota pregunte si te podía cargar. Siempre que veo un bebe, no puedo evitar querer tenerlo en mis brazos y protegerlo. No acepte el dinero de tu padre, no quería ayuda de nadie. Desperdicie una posible amistad. Cuando entraste al portal, fui a buscarte. No por ti, por Howard. El era un buen hombre y si hubiera vivido lo suficiente. Estaría orgulloso de ti"

"Y-Yo, la verdad es que te moleste porque mi padre me contaba historias. Unas eran sobre Rogers y otras sobre ti... "Una mujer que puede vivir por siempre, sola en el mundo. Capaz de todo" Cosas así. Parecía que estaba obsesionado contigo. Yo lo ignore. Cuando me mostraron los archivos relacionados con el Tesseracto, tu estabas ahí. Leí tu historial y todo encajo. Habia veces que mi padre no estaba en casa. Esta siempre trabajando y cuando llegaba a casa, se encerraba en un cuarto. Siempre trabajando. Después de que supe sobre ti en los archivos, descubrí porque me padre se encerraba todo ese tiempo. El estaba trabajando en una cura para ti" Tony miro a Annabelle a los ojos "Quería volverte normal"

"Por eso me molestabas... Si Howard no hubiera estado tan inmerso en esa cura"

"Tal vez podría haber hablado mas con el, al menos llegar a tener esa relación padre-hijo que nunca tuve con el" Confeso Tony "En lugar de conocerte, me porte como un niño malcriado. Un abusivo. No puedo creerlo"

"Lo siento, Tony" Lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos "Trato de hacer algo bien pero termino perjudicando a todos. Soy un desastre después de todo"

"No lo eres... Perdón por haberte molestado"

"Perdón, Tony" Annabelle abrazo a Tony y lloro en su hombro

"Todo esta bien, Annabelle"

* * *

Paso un día desde la invasión extraterrestre en Nueva York y los noticieros del mundo entero estaban hablando sobre ello, al igual que el grupo de personas que la defendieron. Básicamente el mundo entero los conocía ahora, claro no todos. No se difundía información sobre Natasha Romanoff y Clint Barton. Tony Stark era conocidos por todos, de Bruce Banner se sabia solo el incidente en Harlem, Thor era básicamente desconocido para todos, solo se sabia que era un dios, Steve Rogers... todos sabían que era el capitán américa y Annabelle... Los noticieros encontraron mucha información sobre ella y fue mostrada al mundo. Algo que ella no quería, S.H.I.E.L.D trato de ocultar toda información valiosa. Hasta donde sabe el mundo, Annabelle es inmortal y que tiene poderes, nada mas, nada menos.

Todo el grupo de los Vengadores se reunió en Central Park para despedirse de Thor. El se llevara a Loki devuelta a Asgard, junto con el Tesseracto. Annabelle trataba de ocultarse lo mejor posible, llevaba puesta un sobretodo negro con capucha y pantalón de jeans.

"¿Como estas, Annabelle?" Pregunto Steve

"No muy bien, parte de mi departamento fue destrozado y debo buscar otra casa. Los reporteros me acosan"

"Bienvenida a la vida diaria de las celebridades, Annabelle" Dijo Tony

"Si alguien pregunta, ustedes no saben nada. No me conocen" Dijo Annabelle "Me gustaría quedar en el anonimato"

"Es un poco tarde, si vieras Youtube" Dijo Tony

"¿Youtube?" Steve y Annabelle preguntaron al mismo tiempo

"¿En serio? ¿No saben que es Youtube?"

"Olvidalo Tony, ellos ni siquiera usan una computadora" Dijo Bruce. Thor con ayuda de Selvig, pusieron el Cubo en un tubo para llevarlo a Asgard. Thor agarro un lado mientras que Loki tomo el otro. En pocos segundos fueron transportados a Asgard. Thor no se despidió ya que esta no sera la ultima vez que se verán. El volverá.

"Entonces, ¿Que harán ahora?" Pregunto Tony

"Yo volveré con Barton al cuartel de S.H.I.E.L.D tenemos reportes que terminar con respecto a todo esto" Dijo Natasha

"Yo... Bueno, veré que hacer. Tengo tiempo libre ahora" Dijo Steve

"Bueno, Banner viene conmigo. Trabajaremos un poco en la torre Stark" Tony vio a Annabelle "Tu que harás?"

"Nada, solo mirar a mi sombra. supongo" Dijo Annabelle "Tratare de vivir lo mejor que pueda..."

"¿Quieres venir con nosotros? Tal vez te pueda dar un lugar en la torre" Dijo Tony

"Gracias, pero paso. Si necesitas mi ayuda para algo, llámame" Annabelle le dio un papel a Tony y a los demás "En la mañana me compre un celular"

"Esta bien, entonces este es el adiós... por ahora" Dijo Steve. Todos dijeron adiós y cada uno tomo caminos separados. La única que quedo en el parque fue Annabelle, ya que no tenia auto o algún medio de transporte, tuvo que ir caminando. Igualmente, no se apresuro a llegar a su casa, se tomo su tiempo. Annabelle decidió sentarse al lado de una de las bancas del parque y mirar al cielo.

"Maldición... ya los extraño" Dijo Annabelle

"¿Que ahí de mi?" Annabelle miro a su derecha. Elizabeth apareció de nuevo, ella estaba tomando un helado

"¿Porque solo apareces tu?"

"Yo que se... pregúntale a tu cabeza" Dijo Elizabeth mientras recostaba su cabeza en el hombro de Annabelle

"Buena idea... ¿Como?"

"Annabelle, yo no tengo las respuestas" Dijo Elizabeth mientras tiraba el helado al pasto y desaparecía

"Es oficial entonces... estoy loca"

"Pense que era oficial desde los '50"

"Cállate"

"No me calles" Elizabeth cerro los ojos "Quiero dormir"

"Duerme en otro lugar, me arruinaste mi momento de paz"

"Para eso estoy, ¿recuerdas?"

"Eras una molestia" Dijo Annabelle mientras recordaba el tiempo que paso con ella

"Una molestia divertida"

"... Si, lo eras" Annabelle cerro los ojos para dormir por un rato pero Elizabeth la despertó

"Alguien viene" Dijo Elizabeth y se levanto de la banca "Shhh déjame hablar a mi"

"Yo existo, tu no" Dijo Annabelle "Yo hablare"

"Me ofendes, yo si existí"

"Me refiero, ahora"

"Oh, entonces si-"

"Ya cállate" Annabelle se levanto y vio a la persona frente a ella. Era una chica de unos 15 años, mas o menos. Ella tenia pelo corto de color rojo y ojos marrón oscuro escondidos bajo unos anteojos delgados. Llevaba puesta una vieja boina inglesa, una camisa blanca y una falda roja que le llegaba a las los pies. La chica estaba mirando el diario y después miro a Annabelle detenidamente.

"Perdón, pero de casualidad eres... ¿Annabelle?" Pregunto la chica

"Perdón pero te confundiste" Dijo Annabelle, ella no quería llamar la atención

"¿En serio...?" La chica se le quedo mirando un rato mas "No, tu eres Annabelle Blackwood"

"No, no soy ella"

"Si lo es y no me iré hasta que me diga la verdad" Dijo la chica de forma calmada. Annabelle la miro a los ojos, ella no mostraba ninguna emoción.

"¿Y que si lo soy? ¿Eres una reportera?... No, eres demasiado joven"

"Las apariencias engañan, señorita Blackwood" Dijo la chica mientras guardaba el diario en la mochila que llevaba en la espalda "Hay alguien que quiere verla. Un viejo conocido suyo"

"¿Conocido? No conozco a nadie aquí"

"Señorita Blackwood. Mi nombre es Samanta Loughridge" El apellido hizo eco inmediatamente en la mente de Annabelle "Mi abuelo quiere verla"

"¡¿Edgar?!" Annabelle se levanto y agarro a Samanta "¡¿Esta vivo?!"

"Si, lo esta. Pero esta en el hospital. Yo puedo llevarla allí"

"Llévame ahora"

"Ven, pediremos un taxi"

* * *

Annabelle estaba en el taxi con Samanta, ella estaba impaciente y al mismo tiempo feliz. Ella podrá ver de nuevo a Edgar, después de tanto tiempo. Lo único que había en la cabeza de Annabelle en ese momento fue "¿Que es lo que le diré?". Samanta estaba mirando a la ventana, viendo a las personas, los edificios en reconstrucción, todo. Se dio vuelta para ver a Annabelle...

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" Annabelle suspiro. Por un momento ya sabia lo que iba a preguntar

"¿Que?"

"...¿Como era mi abuelo de joven?" Annabelle no espera esa pregunta de ella. En tan solo un día, ella se convirtió en noticia al igual que los otros vengadores. Penso que Samanta quería saber sobre ella, pero no. Samanta estaba interesada en saber sobre su abuelo, su familia mas que en alguien que ayudo a salvar la ciudad

"El era... Una buen chico. Siempre ayudando a su padre, se interesaba en todo. Nunca dijo una mentira y siempre que estaba aburrido o su padre no estaba en casa, yo lo cuidaba. Se la pasaba haciendo rompecabezas... la mayoría los dejaba a medio terminar" Annabelle recordó los 10 años que vivió junto a Edgar y Arthur.

"¿Como se llamaba mi bisabuelo?" Pregunto Samanta

"Arthur"

"Mi abuelo no habla mucho de el..."

"No me sorprende... ese día nos separamos. A Edgar lo llevaron a los campos de concentración y a mi... me hicieron su conejillo de indias" Dijo Annabelle "¿Como logro salir?"

"Lo rescataron. Un grupo de soldados americanos lo sacaron a el y a los demás prisioneros"

"Ya veo... me alegro" El taxi se detuvo frente al hospital. Samanta le pago al conductor y ambas salieron del auto. "¿Donde esta?"

"Esta dentro, en el quinto piso. Yo te llevo" Samanta tomo a Annabelle de la mano y la arrastro al hospital. Tomaron el elevador y en pocos minutos se encontraban en el quinto piso. Annabelle siguió a Samanta por el pasillo, Samanta se detuvo frente a la habitación 523. "Espera aquí, yo entrare le diré que estas aquí. Cuando te diga entras... el esta frágil"

"Entiendo, tomate tu tiempo" Dijo Annabelle y Samanta entro. Annabelle se sentó en las sillas que habían en el pasillo y espero pacientemente. Annabelle no lo mostró pero estaba nerviosa y asustada.

"Puedes pasar" Dijo Samanta en voz baja. Annabelle camino hacia la puerta y entro a la habitación. Sintió que el tiempo iba mas lento de lo normal, cada paso parecía tardar horas. Annabelle miro al piso, cuando vio las patas de la cama levanto la mirada. Allí estaba un hombre viejo conectado a un respirador artificial, el parecía como si hubiera visto un fantasma pero su expresión cambio rápidamente. El comenzó a sonreír, mostrando los dientes y lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos...

"Edgar..." Dijo Annabelle también con lagrimas en sus ojos

"A-Annabelle" Despues de 73 años, ellos se volvieron a encontrar cara a cara... 

* * *

_**Los voy a dejar aqui por un rato XD si, soy malvado :D**_  
 _ **Resulta que necesito tiempo, dentro de poco vuelvo a la facultad, Estoy buscando trabajo y todo eso. Ademas tengo otros fanfics que terminar. Pero si les soy sincero, me gusta mas este XD Mas o menos volvere a publicar dentro de un mes, a mitad de marzo o un poco mas tarde. Depende de lo que pase...  
Estoy en mi ultimo año de facultad XD la tesis no me vencera! saldre victorioso con el titulo en mano!**_


	14. Nunca te olvidare

**He vuelto! Mi reinado de terror comenzara muahahaha. Ya en serio, espero que les guste este capitulo... me costo un escribirlo (ya entenderán porque). Si es algo largo también. Por el momento les diré que este capitulo tiene varios flashbacks. Mas tarde tendrán un capitulo cronológico de todo el pasado de Annabelle.  
En otras noticias: Acabo de ver Batman v Superman. No fue la mejor película del mundo pero me gusto. DC esta desesperado XD**

* * *

 **Capitulo 13** : Nunca te olvidare

 _ **18 de Junio, 1931**_

 _Annabelle estaba planchando su ropa mientras que Edgar leía un libro tranquilamente. El ya había cumplido los 10 años de edad, su cumpleaños fue el 15 de Junio. Annabelle no sabia que darle así que decidió darle un libro, se llamaba "Cuentos de la infancia y el hogar" de los hermanos Grimm. Annabelle lo había comprado hace algunos años atrás, lo leyó miles de veces en la soledad de la noche. Decidió dárselo a Edgar porque esa historias enseñan buenos valores y le puede venir bien._

 _"Señorita Blackwood, ¿este libro era de usted?" Edgar pregunto_

 _"Si, ¿porque lo preguntas?"_

 _"¿No le gustaron las historias?"_

 _"No, Si me gustaron. Pero me parecía mas justo que tu lo tengas. Lo leí muchas veces, tantas que recuerdo cada historia"_

 _"Ya veo... ¿cual es su historia favorita?"_

 _"Historia de uno que hizo un viaje para saber lo que era miedo... también se conoce como Juan sin miedo" Ella dijo y Edgar comenzó a buscarla "Esta en las primeras hojas, es la cuarta historia" Después de decirle exactamente la ubicación de la historia, Edgar cerro el libro y lo volvió a abrir. Paso las paginas y el cuento apareció. Era una historia corta con una pequeña ilustración de un niño. La historia ocupaba solo una hoja_

 _"¿De que trata?"_

 _"De un niño que no le tenia miedo a nada. No importa lo que haga o donde vaya, nada lo asustaba" Explico Annabelle_

 _"¿y que paso?"_

 _"Eventualmente, llego a un castillo encantado. El rey prometió la mano de su hija a aquel que dure tres noches enteras allí. Juan logro pasar la prueba sin dificultad. Se caso con la princesa y eventualmente descubrió el miedo"_

 _"¿De que se asusto?"_

 _"Su esposa le tiro una jarra de agua fría sobre su cabeza mientras dormía. El se asusto..." Edgar se empezó a reírse del personaje "Esto demuestra que no importa lo valiente que eres, eventualmente descubrirás que a algo le tienes miedo"_

 _"Todos le temen a algo, papa le teme a las serpientes" Digo Edgar "¿A que le teme usted, Señorita Blackwood?" Annabelle se callo por unos segundos. Ella no pensó en la respuesta, porque ya la conocía. Después de unos segundos, volteo para ver a Edgar a los ojos_

 _"Le temo al futuro"_

* * *

 _ **Actualidad...**_

"Edgar..." Dijo Annabelle entre lagrimas. Ella dejo que caigan, no trato de ocultarlas. Eran tanto lagrimas de alegría como de tristeza. Edgar no pudo evitar sonreír al verla así. El no podía moverse demasiado. El quería levantarse y abrazarla pero se conformo con hablarle.

"A-Annabelle... Por un momento pensé... que veía un fantasma" Dijo Edgar mientras trataba de sentarse pero mientras mas se movía, los aparatos a los que estaba conectado parpadeaban, indicando que se hacia daño. Su condición era demasiado frágil como para que se pudiera mover con libertad. El tosió un poco antes de hablar de nuevo "No podía creerlo... cuando apareciste en televisión... Hice que Samanta te busque... no pensé que te encontraría tan pronto"

"Si... yo también estoy sorprendida, Edgar" Annabelle se acerco a su cama y el la miro fijamente

"Haha sigues igual. Tal y como recuerdo" Dijo Edgar mientras no paraba de sonreír

"N-No exactamente, Edgar... Cambie a lo largo de los años, no físicamente pero mentalmente. Vivir siglos... es duro"

"Puedo imaginarlo..." Edgar llamo a su nieta "Samanta... ¿puedes dejarnos solos un momento? Quiero hablar con ella a solas" Samanta no dijo nada, solo asintió con la cabeza, se despidió y salio de la habitación. Cerro la puerta con cuidado. "Annabelle, me alegra poder verte de nuevo..." Edgar hizo una pausa "Cuando me llevaron ese día, no pare de llorar. Papa había muerto, a ti te secuestraron y a mi me llevaron a los campos de concentración... Era una pesadilla. No puedo imaginar lo que te hicieron allí, Annabelle"

"... No fue una pesadilla. Fue el infierno, Edgar. No poder morir lo hizo peor. Experimentaron conmigo... Deseaba la muerte, la prefería antes de que pudieran seguir cortándome en pedazos" Lagrimas salieron de los ojos de Annabelle "Al final... los mate a todos, Edgar. Hice algo que nunca pensé que haría"

"Hiciste lo que tenias que hacer para salir... a mi me salvaron unos soldados, unos meses antes de que la guerra termine" Edgar hizo una pausa "El destino nos permitió reunirnos"

"¿Crees en el destino? ¿No sabia que creías en eso" Annabelle solto una carcajada

"A veces... uno puede decidir si creer o no" Edgar miro a la ventana y sonrió "Yo creo... en las segundas oportunidades. Las decisiones que tomamos nos trajeron aquí. También depende de cada uno"

"Edgar... no se que decir. Me alegra mucho volver a verte pero... verte en este estado... me asusta"

"No tengas miedo, Annabelle. Morir No debe ser tan malo... aunque es cierto, no me queda mucho. Cuando entre aquí, hace unas semanas. Me hice a la idea de que no saldré caminando de este lugar. Es triste pero, es la verdad"

"La verdad duele, Edgar. Y mas cuando es la muerte la que esta involucrada" Annabelle se sentó en la silla que estaba a su lado. Tomo su mano suavemente

"... Annabelle. ¿Puedes hacerme un favor? Es importante" Dijo Edgar mientras apretaba su mano "No tengo a nadie mas para que me haga este favor. Es muy importante"

"Por ti, Cualquier cosa. Dime"

"Quiero... que cuides de Samanta" Annabelle se sorprendió al escucharlo decir eso. Le estaba pidiendo que se haga cargo de su nieta

"¿Y-Yo...? ¿En serio? ¿Y sus padres?"

"Ellos murieron. Su madre... mi hija, murió en el parto y su padre hace un año en un accidente... yo soy la única familia que le queda. Cuando me vaya, quiero que tu la cuides. Me cuidaste, fuiste lo mas cercano a una madre para mi, Annabelle. Por favor... no quiero dejarla sola" Annabelle pudo ver lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos "Ella es lo único que queda de mi familia. Yo la quiero mucho, prométeme que la cuidaras de todo. Quiero que tu estés ahí para ella cuando yo no este. Ella es joven aun..." Annabelle no sabia si aceptar o no. Ella tenia que solucionar algunos problemas y no sabia si era conveniente tener a una adolescente con ella.

"Edgar... ¿Puedo pensarlo un momento?" Annabelle estaba insegura en estos momentos

"...Claro. No te estoy presionando... solo quiero que alguien la cuide y se que tu eres mi mejor opción ahora..." Annabelle soltó su mano por un momento "No quiero dejarla en manos de un desconocido"

"Lo pensare, pero mientras tanto me quedare aquí. Quiero que me cuentes sobre ti... que fue de tu vida, que paso campos y como saliste" Annabelle pregunto con una sonrisa. Desde su punto de vista, ella no veía a un hombre mayor, ella veía al niño que cuido por años y un fatídico día lo perdió a el y a su padre.

"Haha Bien... Ponte cómoda porque es una larga historia"

"No hay prisa... Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, literalmente"

* * *

 _ **3 de Septiembre, 1939**_

 _Edgar estaba en un camión de camino a quien sabe donde. Tenia sus ojos vendados y sus manos esposadas. Edgar tenia miedo de lo que pasara después, hace 2 días el perdió a su padre y a Annabelle. Estaba solo, sin alguien que lo guié, sin alguien que lo consuele, sin alguien a quien llamar amigo o familia, totalmente solo. El camión se detuvo, el guardo silencio al igual que todos los demás dentro. Las puertas se abrieron y los soldados les quitaron las vendas de los ojos a todos. Lo primero que hicieron fue apuntarles y dictaron ordenes._

 _"¡Todos ustedes, salgan si no quieren una bala en el cráneo!" Grito un soldado. Edgar y todos los demás salieron del camión y caminaron hacia el edificio principal. Estaban ya en un campo de concentración, Edgar se decía a si mismo que no era un campo, era otra cosa. Pero después de unos minutos, la realidad le golpeo fuerte en la cara. Uno de los hombres que venia en el camión con el, se libero de las cadenas y comenzó a correr. Uno de los soldados sin dudarlo, apunto rápidamente y disparo. Medio segundo después, el hombre cayo al suelo, inmóvil. Edgar no cerro los ojos al escuchar el disparo. Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos. El soldados les apunto a todos los demás, incluyéndolo a el. De pronto, sin ninguna advertencia, disparo de nuevo. Edgar cerro los ojos esta vez, pensó que le había disparado a el pero cuando los abrió, el hombre a su derecha se encontraba en el suelo. Sangre salia de su espalda, la bala lo había atravesado._

 _"¡Tu!" El hombre apunto a Edgar "¡Un paso al frente, ahora!" El ordeno y Edgar obedeció sin dudarlo. El soldado lo vio detenidamente. El general también lo vio detenidamente, Edgar miro hacia los lados y entonces noto porque lo veían a el. Edgar era el mas joven del lugar. La mayoría de los prisioneros tenían cerca de 35 o 40 años, el no llegaba a los 20 años de edad._

 _"Soldado" Dijo el general "Póngalo a trabajar en las canteras de granito" El soldado golpeo a Edgar en la cara y se lo llevo a rastras del lugar. Antes de ser enviado a las canteras, lo obligaron a cambiarse de ropa y quemar la que llevaba puesta, ademas de sus pertenencias. Después, Edgar fue llevado a las canteras. Al entrar, se encontró solo con 8 personas mas trabajando. Varios de ellos estaban en un estado deplorable. Edgar quería salir de allí, se dio vuelta para quejarse pero el soldado le apunto a la cara con su rifle_

 _"Una palabra y no tendrás de que quejarte en tu vida" El dijo. Edgar quedo inmóvil por un momento, después se dio vuelta, tomo un pico y comenzó a trabajar. El soldado solo estuvo allí por unas horas, después se fue y dejo a los prisioneros solos. Ninguno podía escapar ya que otros soldados custodiaban las entradas de la cantera. Edgar suspiro y siguió trabajando, uno de los hombres que estaba trabajando se acerco a el._

 _"Oye... ¿No eres muy joven para estar aquí?" El pregunto_

 _"Díselo a ellos" Dijo Edgar "Me pusieron aquí porque soy judío. ¿Y a ti porque?"_

 _"Por matar a mi primo" El dijo con tranquilidad. Edgar lo miro a los ojos "Mentira, solo le robe a unos soldados. Se lo tomaron muy enserio"_

 _"¿Hace cuanto estas aquí?"_

 _"Desde el año pasado. Estuve en una prisión normal antes de ser trasladado aquí. ¿Es cierto lo que pasa afuera?" El pregunto "¿Estamos en guerra? ¿Contra quien?"_

 _"Contra el mundo, creo... por eso estoy aquí. Dentro de poco veras mas judíos aquí" El hombre suspiro "Y si no son judíos, serán personas que no estén de acuerdo con los Nazis"_

 _"No puede ser, debe ser broma. Este lugar solo es una prisión para asesinos y delincuentes. No pueden hacerles esto"_

 _"Abre los ojos... ya lo hicieron" Dijo Edgar "... No saldremos de aquí"_

 _"No te rindas aun"_

 _"No viste lo que yo vi... Ya no hay esperanza para nosotros. Estamos muertos"_

* * *

"Así fue como comenzó todo" Dijo Edgar mientras relataba su llegada a las campos de concentración. Fue una experiencia que le gustaría olvidar pero era inútil. Esos recuerdos se quedan con el hasta sus últimos días. Es como si los dioses le prohíben olvidar lo sucedido. "El campo de concentración se encontraba en Flossenbürg. Lo que fue mas duro no fue mi estadía allí... Fueron los últimos meses... Tuve suerte de que me hallan dejado en los campos con los otros mil prisioneros restantes" Edgar miro a sus manos. Podían notarse cicatrices en la mano derecha "Las marchas de la muerte... Me hice amigos en los campos... ellos fueron llevados a las marchas, mientras que a mi me dejaron en los campos. Cuando los soldados volvieron sin los prisioneros supe que... no los volvería a ver nunca mas"

"... No podías hacer nada, Edgar" Dijo Annabelle

"Me gustaría haber podido hacer algo por ellos... La vida no es justa con nadie"

"Nunca lo es. Te lo digo por experiencia" Dijo Annabelle "¿Como saliste de allí?"

"... Era 23 de Abril de 1945, cerca del mediodía, lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer. Unos soldados americanos acompañados por tropas rusas, derribaron las puertas y nos sacaron. Quedábamos cerca de mil personas... Unos días mas y creo que nos hubiéramos muerto de hambre" Alguien toco la puerta y entro. Era Samanta, ella traía una botella de agua

"Abuelo, ¿puedo entrar?" Ella Pregunto

"Claro que puedes Samanta. Solo quería un momento a solas con Annabelle para hablar" Dijo Edgar y Samanta se sentó al lado de Annabelle "Se que debería contarte mas sobre mi vida pero... no se si debería hacerlo. Paso mucho en mi vida, muchas cosas y no quiero aburrirte con los detalles..." Edgar miro a Annabelle a los ojos "Prefiero guardarme ciertas cosas para mi, espero que no te ofendas" Annabelle entendió. Edgar sufrió en la guerra. Después de eso, seguramente pasaron cosas que el no quiere recordar o que no quiere contar y que es mejor que queden sepultadas con el. Al igual que ella, el es reservado en varios acontecimientos de su vida "Aunque... Debo decirte que... Pude recuperar algunas cosas tuyas"

"¡¿En serio?!" Annabelle pregunto "¿Volviste a mi casa?"

"Si... robaron varias cosas. Pero pude sacar algunos libros y objetos. Todo esta guardado" Edgar sonrió "El libro que me diste... sigue aquí" Samanta tomo su mochila y saco un libro. El libro estaba gastado por el uso y el tiempo pero estaba completo y en buen estado, considerando el año en que fue creado. Samanta se lo dio a Annabelle, ella lo contemplo por un momento antes de abrazar el libro.

"Tu estas lleno de sorpresas, Edgar"

"También... encontré algo. No se si es significativo para ti pero igualmente me lo lleve. En ese tiempo pensé que estabas muerta, así que opte por quedarme con tus pertenencias... las que quedaban al menos"

"Esta bien... ¿Que encontraste?"

"Un reloj de bolsillo" Dijo Edgar. Annabelle no sonrió por el objeto, es mas, su cara no mostró felicidad. Mostro molestia

"Hubiera sido mejor que lo tiraras o que se pierda... Ese reloj me da malos recuerdos"

"¿Y porque lo conservas?" Edgar pregunto. Annabelle mantuvo silencio...

"Es algo muy personal. Prefiero no decirlo"

"... Esta bien. ¿Pero lo conservaras?" Edgar pregunto.

"Si... después de todo fue un regalo" Annabelle se levanto y se dirigió al baño

* * *

 ** _16 de junio, 1350_**

 _Annabelle esta sentada frente a la tumba de su madre y la de su hermano. Ella solo se sentó frente a las tumbas, sin pestañear siquiera. A su lado seguía estando su tumba vacía, Annabelle no sabe como paso pero sigue con vida, no solo eso. Sus síntomas desaparecieron, ya no sucumbía ante la peste negra. Su intento de suicidio fue un fracaso, se corto la garganta pero la herida cerro y cicatrizo. Todavía había sangre en la tumba, Annabelle no podía desviar la mirada de las tumbas. Estaba totalmente asustada, no sabia que hacer. Después de volver a la vida, Annabelle trato de nuevo pero no pasaba nada, no importaba como muera, ella volvía de la muerte. Annabelle se encontraba en shock, no se movió en lo absoluto por horas..._

 _"..." Annabelle no tenia con quien hablar. Todo estaba callado a su alrededor... silencio absoluto, ni siquiera los animales hacían ruido. Pasaron otros minutos hasta que Annabelle finalmente se moviera, se paro de donde estaba sentada, tomo un machete y sin vacilar intento de nuevo. Annabelle se clavo el machete justo en su corazón, ella cayo al suelo. El dolor era insoportable pero después de unos minutos el dolor desaparecio, ella se quito el machete del pecho y la herida comenzó a cerrarse de a poco. Al ver que todos sus intentos eran en vano, Annabelle se acurruco y comenzó a llorar incontrolablemente en el suelo..._

* * *

Annabelle se estaba lavando la cara en el baño. Después de hablar por un buen rato con Edgar, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo extrañaba. Aun cuando el tiempo no fue gentil con el, Annabelle agradece el poder volver a verlo una vez mas. Mientras volvía a su habitación, Annabelle recordó la primera vez que murió y como lo tomo. Fue una experiencia nueva pero también fue muy duro de aceptar, nadie debería vivir lo que ella vivió, vivir para siempre puede sonar como algo bueno pero las consecuencias no lo valen. La eternidad en soledad no lo vale. Annabelle llego a la habitación de Edgar y se sentó a su lado de nuevo. Samanta había salido a dar un paseo.

"Annabelle" Dijo Edgar "¿Podrias poner algo de música?" La voz de Edgar estaba débil. No tenia fuerzas para hablar

"¿Música?" Annabelle pregunto "¿Que clase?" Annabelle no escucha música pero conoce los tipos de música

"Samanta me dejo su teléfono celular. Ella puso mi música favorita allí, desde que estoy aquí ella viene y la reproduce..." Edgar apunto al celular que estaba en la pequeña mesa. Annabelle agarro el teléfono y empezó a buscar. Ella tuvo problemas al inicio pero encontró la música y dentro de la carpeta de música había una lista que decía " _Música del abuelo_ ". Annabelle la abrió y puso la primer canción que estaba en la lista. La canción era Maybe de The Ink Spots...

 _Maybe..._  
 _You'll Think of me..._  
 _When you are all alone..._

 _Maybe..._  
 _the one who..._  
 _is waiting for you..._  
 _will prove untrue..._  
 _then what will you do?..._

 _Maybe..._  
 _you'll sit and sigh..._  
 _Wishing that I were near..._  
 _Then..._

 _Maybe..._  
 _you'll ask me..._  
 _to come back..._  
 _again and maybe..._  
 _I will say maybe..._

La canción siguió y Edgar la escuchaba pacíficamente. El estaba sonriendo mientras que lagrimas caían de sus ojos. Annabelle sabia que posiblemente Edgar no logre vivir para ver otro día. Su condición lo decía todo

"Yo... le dedique esta canción a mi esposa..." Edgar miro a Annabelle a los ojos "Ella se llamaba Olga... Era la mujer mas hermosa que halla visto... el amor de mi vida... ojala ella pudiera ver a Samanta... y a ti. Me hubiera gustado que te conozca... le hubieras caído bien" Edgar estaba haciendo mucho esfuerzo para hablar

"A mi también, Edgar. A mi también" Dijo Annabelle. La canción termino y salto a otra "Sabes... yo te envidio. Tu vida fue dura, no hay duda. Pero la tuya terminara... tuvo un inicio y tendrá un final"

"Haha... Yo te envidio a ti... Me gustaria vivir mas tiempo... mucho mas..." Edgar tomo la mano de Annabelle con todas sus fuerzas "Tengo miedo, Annabelle... quédate conmigo... por favor" Edgar estaba llorando "D-Dile a Samanta que lo siento... cuida de ella... como si fuera tuya" Edgar se negaba a soltar la mano de Annabelle, se aferro a ella con toda la fuerza que le quedaba.

"S-Si... te lo prometo... La cuidare" Annabelle apretó su mano fuertemente. "No me ire, estaré aquí contigo... siempre" La música seguía sonando. Edgar lentamente cerro sus ojos, Annabelle siguió apretando fuerte su mano como si desesperadamente tratara de evitar que se valla. Sus latidos lentamente empezaron a bajar hasta que... su corazón dejo de latir. Lo único que pudo escucharse en la habitación fue la música de _The Ink Spots, I don't want to set the world on fire_. Mientras la música sonaba, Annabelle solo podía mirar el cuerpo sin vida de su viejo amigo. Annabelle cerro los ojos y trato de no llorar, pero era inútil, las lagrimas no paraban de caer. De pronto, Samanta entro a la habitación y se encontró con la escena. Samanta no dijo ninguna palabra al ver a su abuelo muerto en la cama, lentamente camino hacia Annabelle y la abrazo. En ese instante cuando Samanta la abrazo, Annabelle no pudo contenerse. La abrazo con si su vida dependiera de ello y lloro en su hombro mientras que la música sonaba en la habitación...

 _I don't want to set the world on fire_  
 _I just want to start a flame in your heart_

 _In my heart I have but one desire_  
 _And that one is you_  
 _No other will do_

 _I've lost all ambition for worldly acclaim_  
 _I just want to be the one you love_

 _And with your admission that you feel the same_  
 _I'll have reached the goal I'm dreaming of_

 _Believe me_

 _I don't want to set the world on fire_  
 _I just want to start a flame in your heart  
_

* * *

 ** _Tuve problemas escribiendo este capitulo en particular porque me recordó a la muerte de mi tía unos meses atrás. Todos perdimos a amigos y familia que amamos. El saber que no podrás verlos nunca mas es lo peor. La vida sigue pero uno a veces no quiere aceptar la muerte. Me disculpo de antemano si no les gusto este capitulo y dentro de poco publicare un nuevo capitulo :,D  
Gracias por seguir leyendo..._**


	15. Vamos a comer algo

**Civil War se estrena mañana! No puedo esperar, quiero que las horas pasen mas rápido. Dios por favor!  
Me voy a tomar un rato para escribirlo todo, ¿porque? Porque si escribo todo rápido tengo que esperar a que salgan las próximas películas. Esperen hasta el proximo mes hasta el nuevo capitulo, de paso me pongo al día con la facu XD**

* * *

 **Capitulo 14** : Vamos a comer algo

Era un día caluroso sin ninguna nube en el cielo y perfecto para salir. Un día que a simple vista parecía perfecto en todos los sentidos... menos para Annabelle. Delante de ella estaba la lapida de Edgar, hoy fue el funeral y para su mala suerte, nadie asistió. Según Samanta, Edgar tenia amigos pero ninguno podía moverse debido a su edad y otros estaban muertos. Nadie que se despidiera de el, solo ella y Samanta, ademas del sacerdote que daba sermones.

Annabelle no escuchaba nada, ella estaba desconectada del mundo que la rodeaba, nada llamaba su atención mas que la lapida con el nombre tallado en ella, fecha de nacimiento y de muerte, y una oración que Samanta insistió que debería ser puesta. Decía: " _La vida esta llena de sorpresas y momentos que solo se viven una vez, aprovéchalos lo mejor que puedas y no dejes ir cada momento maravilloso_ ". Era una frase que Edgar le había dicho a Samanta una vez cuando sus padres aun seguían vivos.

"Así que, hermanos míos amados, estad firmes y constantes, creciendo en la obra del Señor siempre, sabiendo que vuestro trabajo en el Señor no es en vano" El sacerdote recito un versículo de la biblia (Corintios 15.58) y dio por terminado el entierro. Annabelle se levanto de su silla y camino a la lapida. Ella tenia un ramo de rosas en sus manos, se arrodillo y dejo las flores a un lado de la lapida. Samanta dejo su ramo también, ambas solo miraron a la lapida sin decir palabras. Finalmente, Samanta dijo algo

"Te lo agradezco... Por organizar el funeral" Dijo Samanta mientras miraba al cielo. Annabelle suspiro

"... Yo esperaba mas gente"

"Ya no importa ahora" Samanta miro a sus alrededores. El cementerio estaba desierto "¿Organizaste otros funerales antes?"

"No... Yo los enteraba directamente" Annabelle miro a sus manos "Solo decía una palabras, lo que fueron en vida. Después los enterraba. Todos eran mis amigos... y familia"

"Perdón por preguntar"

"Esta bien..." Ninguna estaba de humor para hablar. Annabelle suspiro y volvió a su silla, ella tenia que guardarlas e irse; Pero no tenia energía para moverse. Ella tomo su celular y se puso los auriculares "Samanta, puedes ir a dar una vuelta... yo necesito estar sola un momento"

"Bien. Volveré enseguida, Annabelle"

"No te apresures" Dijo Annabelle y miro a su celular. Ella apretó el botón de play y la canción salio. Annabelle comenzó a gustarle la música que Edgar escuchaba, " _The Ink Spots_ ". Ella le pidió a Samanta que consiga música para su celular. Samanta lo hizo y ahora Annabelle tenia una lista de reproducciones. Ella puso play y la canción salio...

 _ **It's all over but the crying**_

 _ **And nobody's crying but me**_

 _ **Friends all over know I'm trying**_

 _ **To forget about how much I care for you**_

 _ **It's all over but the dreaming**_

 _ **Poor little dreams that keep trying to come true**_

 _ **It's all over but the crying**_

 _ **And I can't get over... crying over you**_

"No pensé que te vería así..." Annabelle se volteo y para su sorpresa Steve apareció. Annabelle se encogió de brazos. Steve miro a la lapida "¿Lo conocías?" Pregunto y se sentó al lado de ella

"Si... ¿Porque estas aqui?"

"Me entere que un soldado, que era un conocido mio, fue enterrado aquí. Vine a saludarlo" Explico Steve.

"Ya veo..." Annabelle suspiro "La muerte nos golpea fuerte ¿no?" Annabelle soltó una carcajada

"Y que lo digas" Steve también soltó una carcajada para tratar de levantar el animo "¿Quieres... ir a comer algo? Tal vez de paso beber algo, Parece que lo necesitas" Steve invito a Annabelle a comer

"¿Beber? ¿Una cerveza o gaseosas?" Annabelle pregunto

"Lo que quieras. Yo invito, ¿que te parece?"

"..." Annabelle no dijo nada, solo miro al cielo "... Al diablo. ¿Porque no? Voy a tratar de disfrutar del resto del día. Llore demasiado hoy"

"Bien" Steve se levanto "¿Vamos?"

"Espera, estoy esperando a alguien"

"¿A quien?"

"A la nieta de mi difunto amigo" Dijo Annabelle con algo de tristeza en su voz "Me dio su custodia antes de... ya sabes"

"Ah, entiendo" Steve y Annabelle esperaron hasta que Samanta vuelva...

* * *

Después de que Samanta vuelva con Annabella, ella le dijo que iba a pasar un rato con Steve. Samanta no parecía importarle mucho el hecho de que frente a ella estaba el Capitan America, en lugar de eso ella asintió con la cabeza y le dijo que tenga cuidado. Steve llevo en su motocicleta a Annabelle y a Samanta. A Samanta la dejaron en casa de Annabelle, ya que ella no podía seguir viviendo en su vieja casa. Edgar no se la había dejado a nadie en el testamento, Annabelle tuvo suerte de quedarse con Samanta ya que fue un acuerdo verbal lo que tuvo con Edgar y por suerte fue grabado por las cámaras del hospital. El abogado de Edgar parecía un hombre comprensible ante esto y dejo a Samanta bajo el cuidado de Annabelle. Después de ver al abogado a Annabelle le resultaba raro que un hombre ciego pudiera ejercer abogacía, pero decidió ignorarlo.

Steve y Annabelle entraron a un pequeño restaurante, allí Steve le pregunto a Annabelle que quería comer. Ella dijo que pida cualquier cosa. Steve pidió una hamburguesas y ambos se sentaron para charlar. El camarero trajo un par de cervezas antes de la comida.

"Entonces ¿lo conocías desde que era un niño?" Steve pregunto

"Si. Edgar era un buen chico, Steve. Debiste haberlo visto en su juventud" Annabelle tomo un poco de cerveza "Me duele tener que verlo irse. A veces creo que si dios existe, solo quiere verme llorar"

"No deberías pensar eso"

"Steve" Annabelle dejo la bebida en la mesa y miro a Steve directo a los ojos "Si pudieras por un momento ver lo que yo veo. Vivir lo que yo viví, pensarías diferente. Muy diferente. Todos ustedes lo harían" El camarero trajo la comida y Annabelle le agradeció. Ella no comió, solo miro la hamburguesa

"Puede que la experiencia nos de a cada uno una vista diferente del mundo. Yo opto por el optimismo. Solo pienso que todo puede mejorar eventualmente"

"Eventualmente... recuerdo a un hombre" Annabelle saco un reloj de bolsillo. El mismo que Edgar le devolvió a Annabelle hace unos días "Decía ser un optimista, era un sacerdote que miraba siempre el lado positivo del mundo. Lo conocí lo suficiente como para creer que el era la persona a la cual podía aferrarme, alguien que podia ayudarme a restaurar mi Fe. Pero el destino tenia otros planes. Su esposa murió en un accidente y el quedo devastado. No hacia mas que beber, al poco tiempo murió de envenenamiento por alcohol"

Steve solo escuchaba a Annabelle narrando la historia. Sus ojos estaban fijos en su rostro. Mientra la miraba, el noto la tristeza en sus ojos. "Días antes de morir, vino a mi para decirme lo infeliz que era por haber perdido al amor de su vida y que no podía vivir sin ella... Un sacerdote diciéndome eso en la cara, ¿puedes creerlo?. En ese momento uno se pregunta ¿Que esta haciendo dios?. Bueno, Dios esta mirando el espectáculo mientras come papas fritas" Annabelle dejo el reloj en la mesa

"Perdón por decir esto Steve, pero en lo que a mi respecta. Dios nunca existió, todos pueden decirme que Dios tiene planes para mi y todo lo que quieran pero... seguiré firme, Dios no existe y todo es una farsa. El mundo es mas cruel de lo que es amable"

"... Lamento escuchar eso, Annabelle" Dijo Steve. El se dio cuenta que las experiencias de Annabelle la dejaron marcada. El no puede hacer nada para evitar que piense diferente. El no insistirá en que cambie su manera de pensar, si lo hace estará obligandola a cambiar completamente. El no quiere eso, el quiere ayudarla a seguir adelante pero la muerte de un amigo al que ella pensó que había muerto... es difícil. "Entiendo que lo que viviste fue duro, nada es fácil en la vida pero al final del día... ¿No piensas que la vida es hermosa?" Pregunto Steve. Annabelle estaba confundida por la pregunta

"No entiendo"

"Bueno, ya no debe parecerte hermosa la vida pero... ¿no te parece interesante? ¿O mas divertida? Dime algo que te gustaría hacer que no hayas hecho en todo este tiempo. Algo que siempre quisiste hacer, desde el fondo de tu alma. Te aseguro que encontraras algo y podrás hacerlo. Hazte un favor y se feliz, Edgar hubiera querido eso. Recuerda lo que te dije, no te quedes en el pasado. Vive el presente y olvídate de ambos, pasado y futuro. Estas aquí y ahora" Steve apunto a la mesa "Dime, ¿que te gustaría hacer que nunca pudiste?" Steve pregunto con entusiasmo. Annabelle miro al piso y pensó "No pienses, dime lo primero que se te venga a la mente a la cuenta de tres. ¿Lista?"

"... Esta bien" Annabelle no parecía muy convencida

"1... 2... 3. ¿Que te gustaría hacer ahora?"

"Acariciar un gato" Dijo sin pensarlo. Steve la miro como si hubiera dicho algo raro. No era algo raro, solo que no era algo que el hubiera considerado como opción "Perdón, es que me parecen adorables"

"Bueno, ¿cual hubiera sido tu segunda opción?. De nuevo sin pensarlo... ¡Ahora!"

"Tener una familia" Dijo Annabelle y abrió los ojos como platos cuando lo dijo. Ella no lo pensó, solo lo dejo salir

"¿Es lo que quieres?"

"No puedo tener eso"

"¿Porque no?"

"Por favor, Steve. Mírame" Annabelle abrio los brazos "Soy un desastre. No creo que encuentre al hombre correcto y si aunque lo haga... es una tortura lenta. ¿Que pasa si tengo un hijo y el... no envejece?, o peor. ¿Que tal si enveje? No podría soportarlo"

"¿Nunca te casaste?"

"No, ni tuve pareja. Me prive de todo. Absolutamente todo. Seamos sinceros Steve, soy virgen con 682 años de edad. No creo que alguien me tome como opción siquiera"

"Se paciente. Algo pasara"

"Pff, si pasa entonces te debo una cena. Debo estar en los Record Mundiales Guinness como... "Virgen a los 682" ¿te imaginas ese titulo?" Annabelle tiro una carcajada y se tomo su cerveza "¿Como es que terminamos hablando de esto?"

"A veces las conversaciones se desvían. Creo que se desvio por buen camino"

"Jajajaja. Oye, dime algo embarazoso de ti. Siento que soy la única que esta hablando aquí"

"¿Ya no estas de mal humor?" Pregunto Steve. No hace mucho Annabelle se estaba quejando de Dios

"La cerveza me ayudo... Vamos, háblame sobre ti ahora" Steve noto que Annabelle se embriagaba fácilmente. El suspiro y decidió contarle algunas cuantas cosas sobre el. Lo bueno es que como el no podía embriagarse, podía llevar a Annabelle devuelta a su casa sin problemas

* * *

Samanta estaba en la casa leyendo unos comics. Ella no le interesaba mirar la televisión ni aunque la tuviera de frente. Ella prefería leer, la mayoría solo comics. Samanta se siente a gusto viviendo con Annabelle pero no puede evitar sentirse sola. Su abuelo no solo era su única familia, era su mejor amigo en el mundo. Samanta sacudió su cabeza, ella no quería ponerse triste por su perdida, ella había prometido no llorar y planeaba seguir así. Mientras leía Batman y Robin con calma para asimilar cada viñeta, ella volteo para ver el reloj. Eran las 10 PM.

"Que rapido pasa el tiempo... ¿Que esta haciendo Annabelle con Steve Rogers?" Samanta se pregunto "Que mas da. Volverá eventualmente... espero"

* * *

Despues de una cena muy animada, con chistes y anécdotas graciosas, Steve tomo a Annabelle y juntos salieron del restaurante. Annabelle no podía caminar muy bien, Steve tuvo que llevarla. Ella esta borracha. Steve y Annabelle caminaron hasta la motocicleta mientras ella seguía hablando.

"¿S-S-Sabes que es lo peor? Todavia extraño a ese tipo... Pirata borracho. Maldito traga Ron. ¿Q-Q-Quien te dio permiso para irte a pelear y morir? Yo no lo hice" Annabelle estaba hablando sobre Barbanegra. Ella termino contando algunas historis sobre el y como se conocieron

"Tranquila, Annabelle. Pronto llegaremos a casa y podrás descansar" Dijo Steve. Annabelle cada vez se agarraba mas fuerte de su camisa

"S-Steve... ¿desde cuando tienes músculos?"

"Desde hace mucho tiempo"

"¿E-En serio? No los había visto tan de cerca"

"Creo que llegaste al punto en que no sabes que estas diciendo"

"Mira quien habla. No entiendo una palabra de lo que dices... Es puro bla, bla, bla seguido de un: ¡Soy un super soldado, soy mejor que tu!"

"Jajaja Muy buena. Pero enserio, yo no hablo así"

"Gracias, yo también estoy bien. Pide un Taxi al Cairo. Tengo que ver las pirámides, se lo prometí a un amigo"

"Ya bebiste mucho hoy. Volvamos" Steve se paro frente a la moto. Annabelle abrazo a Steve mientras sonreía "Woah, que estas haciendo?"

"Abrazando a mi oso de peluche. Consigue el tuyo"

"... Perdón, Annabelle. Tienes que solt-" Steve no termino la frase. Cuando el quiso safarse del abrazo de Annabelle, ella lo apretó mas "Esta bien, no me sueltes. Quédate así" Estuvieron así por un momento hasta que finalmente Annabelle lo soltó "Gracias" Dijo Steve mientras buscaba las llaves de la moto. De pronto Annabelle se apoyo en su espalda y lo abrazo de nuevo. Steve saco las llaves y se dio vuelta. "Necesito llevarte a casa, Annabelle. ¿Entiendes lo que digo?"

"¿Casa...?" Dijo Annabelle con tono triste "¿Me llevaras con mama? ¿Ella me esta esperando?" Steve mantuvo silencio por un momento antes de contestar cuidadosamente. El no quería que ella se enoje o empiece a llorar mientras estaba bajo la influencia del alcohol

"Si... ella te esta esperando en casa. Vamos"

"¿Y Charles? ¿El también esta esperándome?"

"Por supuesto, ambos están esperándote"

"Si... los quiero mucho a ambos" Annabelle se tropezó y cayo al suelo. Steve la detuvo antes de que golpee la cabeza.

"¿Estas bien, Annabelle?" Steve pregunto pero no había respuesta. Solo un pequeño ronquido. Steve suspiro "El alcohol no es lo tuyo" Steve levanto a Annabelle y con cuidado la llevo a su casa con la motocicleta...

* * *

 _ **Pequeño Easter egg XD ¿Lo notaron? Díganme que si :D**_


	16. Vida Normal

_**He vuelto para conquistar el mundo- Digo, para seguir con la historia :D. Olviden lo que dije, no se de donde salio XD. Los próximos capítulos toman lugar durante Capitán América, el Soldado del Invierno. ¿Por el momento que piensan de la historia? ¿Que piensan de Annabelle? ¿Demasiada tragedia? Sean sinceros.**_

 _ **De paso les pregunto otra cosa ¿A quien le gusto Batman v Superman? Estoy trabajando en un pequeño fanfic de la película. Cuando lo publique se los haré saber, si alguno esta interesado en el. No los haré esperar mas, disfruten del capitulo que por cierto es largo. XD**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 15** : Vida Normal

 _ **30 de Junio, 1349**_

Annabelle miraba al cielo nocturno, a su lado estaba su hermano pequeño, Charles. Después de un día entero caminando de un pueblo a otro, Annabelle y Charles volvieron a casa, cenaron con su madre y fueron a dormir. Annabelle no podía dormir, así que salio un momento. Charles la siguió y ambos se sentaron cerca de la puerta de la pequeña casa y solo miraron al cielo.

"Tu tienes que dormir" Dijo Annabelle

"Tu también. ¿Porque no duermes?" Charles pregunto. Annabelle no lo miro, solo siguió mirando al cielo lleno de estrellas "¿Te pasa algo?"

"No, solo no podía dormir"

"¿Tuviste una pesadilla?" Charles pregunto con preocupación "Porque yo también la tuve" Annabelle suspiro y acaricio el cabello de Charles

"No, solo no podía cerrar los ojos. Ve a dormir, Charles. Nos espera un largo día mañana" Ambos debían despertarse temprano y viajar de nuevo para conseguir ropa nueva y comida. Charles no debía viajar con ella pero aun así el quería acompañarla. Su madre se preocupaba cada vez que Charles se iba con Annabelle, estaba asustada de que le pase algo. "Si tuviste una pesadilla entonces no te preocupes, no te pasara nada"

"¿Como estas tan segura?" Pregunto Charles, el estaba nervioso por volver a dormir y tener pesadillas de nuevo

"Nada de eso es real" Annabelle apunto al cielo "Todo lo que ves ahora, existe. Lo que esta en tu mente no es real. No pueden hacerte daño"

"¿Segura?"

"Totalmente, Charles" Annabelle abrazo a su hermano y le dio un beso un la frente "Ve a dormir, Charles. Necesitas descansar para mañana"

"... N-No puedo si tu no estas conmigo" El tartamudeo. Annabelle sonrió un poco y lo llevo en sus brazos hasta la cama "No dependas de mi siempre. Mama también esta aquí para ti, Charles"

"Pero Mama siempre esta ocupada lavando la ropa y limpiando la casa"

"No quiere decir que no quiera pasar tiempo contigo, ella te ama. Después hablare con ella" Annabelle puso a Charles en la cama y puso las sabanas sobre el "Duerme bien" Antes de irse, Annabelle lo beso de nuevo en la frente y se dirigió a su cama. Annabelle se recostó pero no cerro los ojos. Estos seguían bien abiertos, mirando al techo. Ella no sabia porque no podía dormir, algo le molestaba.

Annabelle se levanto de nuevo y miro por la ventana semi-abierta de su habitación. La oscuridad de la noche dominaba el lugar, las únicas luces eran las que había en el cielo, la luna y las estrellas. Annabelle se dio cuenta que su vida era muy tranquila y monótona. Ella deseaba algo mas en su vida, emoción, algo que la saque de la rutina diaria. Pero era pedir mucho. Annabelle se resigno y volvió a su cama. Cerro sus ojos, aun cuando el sueño no la alcanzaba y espero a que el tiempo pase.

* * *

 _ **Actualidad...**_

Samanta bostezaba mientras miraba la televisión en un fallido intento de que el tiempo pase mas rápido. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no había nada que valiera la pena, apago la televisión y se fue a su cama. Alguien toco la puerta, Samanta suspiro y fue hacia ella. Miro por el agujero y vio a Steve Rogers cargando a Annabelle. Ella abrió la puerta y Steve paso, trayendo a Annabelle quien estaba desmayada.

"¿Que le paso?" Pregunto Samanta

"Bebió de mas" Dijo Steve mientras miraba el departamento en busca de un lugar para dejar a Annabelle "¿Donde..?"

"La habitación al final del pasillo" Samanta apunto al pequeño pasillo del departamento que conectaba con la habitación de Samanta, la habitación de Annabelle, el comedor y el baño. Steve camino por el pasillo y entro a la ultima habitación. Al entrar noto lo vacía que estaba. Solo una cama, un armario y un escritorio. No había televisión, libros, decoración o algún accesorio para la habitación. Steve dejo a Annabelle en la cama, con cuidado. Antes de que pudiera irse y dejarla dormir, Annabelle agarro a Steve de su manga. El la miro, ella seguía dormida pero murmuraba algo mientras pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos. Steve se acerco para escucharla mejor y escucho el nombre, Charles. Steve se alejo y cerro la puerta de la habitación para dejarla dormir. Steve se sentó el la silla del comedor y suspiro de cansancio. Samanta le ofreció café y el acepto. La habitación cayo en el silencio por varios minutos hasta que Samanta pregunto: "Ella lloro de nuevo?"

"Si... ¿como lo supiste?"

"Ella cuidaba de mi abuelo cuando era niño. Si yo estuviera en su lugar estaría confundida y devastada. Debes verlo desde su punto de vista" Samanta se sentó "Si fueras inmortal, cuidas de un niño, lo ves crecer, envejecer y eventualmente morir, cualquiera estaría así. Es como los padres que pierden a sus hijos a temprana edad" Samanta miro al techo para evitar mirar a Steve a los ojos "Tu debes estar pasando por la mismo, no?"

"Mis circunstancias son diferentes. Pero similares al mismo tiempo. Ambos somos de tiempos diferentes, ambos hemos perdido a seres amados... ambos somos experimentos. La diferencia fue que yo quería hacerlo, a ella la forzaron"

"Nada sale como se quiere" Samanta miro desde su silla la cocina, para ver si el café estaba listo. Aun faltaba. "Gracias por traerla devuelta. Seguramente no habría encontrado el camino a casa en esas condiciones"

"La verdad es que no creo que haya podido ni siquiera cruzar la calle" Steve soltó una carcajada pero la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro cuando recordó a Annabelle preguntando por su madre. Si ella estaba esperándola en casa. "Ella... ¿te hablo sobre sus padres?" Steve le pregunto a Samanta. Ella solo mantuvo silencio por unos segundos.

"No. No le pregunte y tampoco quiero saber. Debe ser un tema delicado para ella" Samanta movió su silla y se sentó al lado de Steve "Annabelle habla dormida" Ella murmuro

"¿Porque lo murmuras?"

"Ella podría estar despierta"

"No creo que lo este"

"Igualmente. Ella habla dormida y dice cosas como: No te vayas, Mama o Quiero estar con ustedes. Ayer la escuche gritando por unos segundos antes de que vuelva a dormir, me dio miedo, por un momento pensé que la estaban torturando"

"Tal vez fue una pesadilla"

"Si fue una pesadilla... Entonces ella tiene un grave problema"

"Es algo que no podemos arreglar, Samanta" Steve tenia razón. Incluso si se esforzaran, no podían ayudar a Annabelle. Con 682 años de edad, ella sufrió mas de lo que cualquier ser humano pudo haber sufrido jamas. "No quiero verla así, me duele verla así" Steve miro al pasillo, sabiendo que a un par de puertas esta Annabelle, soñando con quien sabe que, sufriendo todos los días por las personas que perdió a lo largo de su vida.

"Lo único que podemos hacer es estar allí para ella..."

* * *

 _ **1 de Abril, 2014 (2 años después)**_

Annabelle miraba el reloj en la pared de la sala de descanso. Ella estaba esperando a que sea la hora para empezar su turno como guía del museo. Después de la batalla en Nueva York hace dos años y la muerte de Edgar que la dejo a cargo de Samanta, Annabelle necesitaba un trabajo para mantener a ambas. Fue cuando S.H.I.E.L.D apareció con una oferta que no podía rechazar. Le ofrecieron trabajo como guía en el Smithsoniano. Annabelle acepto sin consultárselo a Samanta, lo cual no le molesto mucho el hecho de que tenían que mudarse a Washington D.C.

Han pasado 2 años desde entonces y todo parecía indicar que las cosas estaban mejorando considerablemente. Annabelle tenia el presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar, todo iba tan bien que parecía un sueño, por lo tanto era correcto decir que algo pasara, algo malo. Annabelle decidió ignorarlo y disfrutar del momento como lo estuvo haciendo estos últimos años. Annabelle agarro su celular y puso música. A Annabelle no le gustaba ninguna de las canciones actuales a excepción de algunas bandas como Queen, Aerosmith, Weird Al, entre otros. Ella seguía escuchando The Ink Spots, aun cuando es una banda relativamente "vieja", Annabelle se siente atraída por sus canciones y las letras de las canciones. Varias de ellas le hacen recordar el pasado, un tiempo mas simple. Ahora estaba escuchando " _Address Unknown_ ", tenia los auriculares puestos y la música a todo volumen. Lentamente, Annabelle caminaba por la habitación y cantaba con alegría. Olvidando todo a su alrededor y perdiéndose en la canción...

 _ **Address unknown, not even a trace of you**_  
 _ **Oh what I'd give to see the face of you**_  
 _ **I was a fool to stay away from you so long**_  
 _ **I should have known there'd come a day when you'd be gone**_

 _ **Address unknown, oh how could I be so blind?**_  
 _ **Who'd think that you would never be hard to find?**_  
 _ **From the place of your birth to the ends of the earth**_  
 _ **I've searched only to find, only to find, address unknown**_

 _ **Address unknown**_  
 _ **Honey child, I ain't even got a trace of you**_  
 _ **You know one thing?**_  
 _ **I'd give anything in the world just to see the face of you**_  
 _ **I was a fool to stay away from you and everything else so long**_  
 _ **I should have been diplomatic and figured that some day**_  
 _ **You'd be solid gone**_

 _ **Address unknown, oh how could I be so blind?**_  
 _ **Who'd think that you would never be hard to find?**_  
 _ **From the place of your birth to the ends of the earth**_  
 _ **I've searched only to find, only to find, address unknown**_

Annabelle se detuvo al ver a uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, entrar por la puerta. Ella se sonrojo un poco, miro al suelo debido a la vergüenza y se saco los auriculares. El hombre se acerco a ella y le dijo que ya era empezaba su turno. Annabelle apago su celular, lo guardo en el bolsillo de su chaleco y fue a la puerta, siempre mirando al suelo. Annabelle suspiro y se preparo para trabajar. Ella era la guía del Museo Nacional de Historia Natural del Instituto Smithsoniano, Annabelle quería ser la guía de la Galería Nacional de Retratos que se encontraba a varios metros del museo, pero en su Curriculum decía que ella solo sabia Historia Universal y no Arte.

Annabelle antes de ir a la entrada y recibir al grupo que guiara por el museo, miro su uniforme. Camisa blanca de mangas largas debajo de un chaleco azul, una falda mediana, también de color azul. Annabelle tenia en uno de sus bolsillos, el Reloj de Bolsillo que hacia conservado por un tiempo antes de perderlo y recuperarlo por parte de Edgar. Annabelle saco el reloj y miro la hora, ya estaba a punto de empezar el turno. Annabelle se miro a un espejo y examino su rostro para ver si su maquillaje estaba bien. Al ver que estaba todo en orden, Annabelle se apresuro a la entrada y llego a tiempo cuando un pequeño grupo estaba entrando por la puerta. Annabelle se paro delante de ellos y los saludo

"Bienvenidos al Museo Nacional de Historia Natural del Intituto Smithsoniano. Mi nombre es Annabelle Blackwood y seré su guía durante la próxima hora" Dijo Annabelle con una sonrisa. Uno de los adolescentes del grupo levanto la mano antes de que el recorrido empiece. "Generalmente las preguntas se hacen durante y después del recorrido, pero supongo que podría responder" Annabelle apunto al chico "¿Cual es su pregunta?"

"¿Es usted la misma Annabelle Blackwood que es parte de los Vengadores?" El chico pregunto y el grupo entero la miro, incluso los niños pequeños.

"E-Esa la responderé al final del recorrido si no les importa"

"¿Es usted verdad? Se parece mucho y su nombre es el mismo" El chico insistió y Annabelle suspiro

"Y que si lo soy?" Annabelle puso su mano en su frente, era muy común que la gente solo venga al museo para verla. Al menos atraía a mucha gente. "Seré sincera con ustedes. No responderé preguntas sobre los Vengadores, sobre lo que paso en Nueva York, La batalla de Stark con el Mandarin y lo que paso en Inglaterra. Estoy aquí para trabajar y ganarme la vida. Si ustedes no están interesados en la Historia Natural, los invito a retirarse. La entrada cuesta 10 Dolares después de todo" Annabelle estaba cansada de esto todos los días. Gente que va solo al museo para ver a un "super héroe". Annabelle solo vio a 4 personas salir del museo. El resto del grupo se quedo, en su mayoría consistía de niños de entre 7 y 10 años, sus padres y algunos adolescentes que estaba allí solo para terminar algún proyecto escolar. "Bien, con esto creo que podemos empezar. Siganme"

* * *

Annabelle termino el recorrido sin problemas, el grupo se mantuvo en silencio mientras Annabelle explicaba el origen de la vida en la tierra, los dinosaurios y el origen del ser humano. Annabelle acompaño al grupo a la puerta y se detuvieron en la salida.

"Aquí concluye la visita guiada, si alguno de ustedes quiere seguir viendo el museo puede hacerlo, también puede comprar souveniers, ustedes deciden" Annabelle dijo todo con una sonrisa para quedar bien con ellos. "Alguno de ustedes tiene alguna duda?" Ella pregunto y varios levantaron la mano "Que no tenga que ver con los Vengadores o mi vida privada" Varios de ellos bajaron la mano. Annabelle vio a un niño pequeño que estaba levantando la mano. Annabelle se arrodillo para mirarlo a la cara. "Tienes una pregunta, pequeño?"

"¿Conoces al Capitán América?" El niño pregunto. Annabelle le dio una pequeña sonrisa

"Claro que si. Es un buen amigo mio"

"¿En serio?"

"¿No me crees? Me sorprende que no me creas" Annabelle acaricio su cabello "Mi turno termina aquí. Perdón pero tengo que irme" Annabelle se levanto y se fue del lugar. Ella volvió a la sala de descanso y de alli al cambiador. Se cambio de ropa y salio del museo, no iba a volver a casa aun, ya que tenia un turno mas a la tarde. Annabelle camino hasta el Museo Nacional de Historia Estadounidense, una vez dentro se dirigió a la Exhibición del Capitán América. Annabelle se encontró con una sorpresa, Steve Rogers estaba allí vestido de civil. Un niño lo estaba mirando, parece que lo reconoció. Steve le hizo una señal para que mantenga silencio. El niño se alejo de el. Annabelle se acerco por detrás y le tapo los ojos. "¿Quien soy?"

"Anna" Dijo Steve y se volteo para verla "¿Ya terminaste tu turno tan rápido?"

"Si, no me esperaba verte aquí. Debe traerte muchos recuerdos"

"Muchos, la verdad. Buenos, Malos, toda clase de recuerdos" Steve miro una parte en particular de la Exhibición. Un homenaje a su mejor amigo Bucky Barnes, quien murió en una misión. Annabelle reposo su mano en el hombro de Steve. "¿Lo extrañas?"

"Si, Era mi amigo. No puedo evitar pensar en ese momento exacto, cuando cayo del tren... Fue un golpe muy duro para mi" Steve se sentó en una de las sillas cerca de la sala de proyecciones. Annabelle se sentó junto a el mientras escuchaban los vídeos educativos sobre el Capitán América y su historia. "Lo supere y sigo adelante, pero aun esta aquí" El apunto a su cabeza. "Escuche... que Fury te había ofrecido un puesto en S.H.I.E.L.D el mes pasado"

"Si, lo hizo. Le dije que no, no sirvo para esas cosas. Prefiero este trabajo, es tranquilo, no necesito pelear, solo mostrarle a la gente el museo y hablar con ellos. Nada mas. No quiero participar en batallas, ser espía o ser un soldado. Que tenga poderes no me convierte automáticamente en un arma de destrucción masiva. Soy un ser humano" Annabelle miro sus manos y estas brillaron por unos segundos "Aunque a veces me cuestione a mi misma" Annabelle suspiro y cambio el tema. "Si ves a Fury, dile que estoy contenta con mi trabajo y que no estoy interesada, que deje de insistir. Y ya que estas aquí, quería preguntarte si estabas libre para esta noche. Hace mucho que no salimos a comer y a charlar"

"Si, desde el año pasado. Perdón, pero estuve en muchas misiones desde entonces" Steve miro su reloj. "Estoy libre esta noche. ¿A donde quieres ir?"

"La verdad no pensé que aceptarías la invitación para hoy. Que tal si nos encontramos en mi casa, de alli podemos decidir donde ir. Quería invitar también a Stark y Banner pero ellos están ocupados en un proyecto y no me dicen de que se trata. Me siento excluida"

"Deja que trabajen. Entonces te veo esta noche, ¿te parece a las 8?"

"Perfecto, Mi turno termina a las 6 así que tengo tiempo para prepararme. Te veo esta noche, Steve" Annabelle se levanto de la silla y abrazo a Steve. "Si ves a Natasha, salúdala de mi parte"

"Lo haré" Steve se despidió de Annabelle y ambos fueron por caminos separados al salir del museo. Annabelle esperaba con ansias los eventos de esa noche. En los últimos 2 años, ella y Steve se volvieron muy buenos amigos, a ella le encanta para tiempo con el. Por supuesto que también se ve con los demás Vengadores pero últimamente están todos ocupados y también viven alejados.

Annabelle miro al cielo y pensó en el gran giro que tuvo su vida. Todo estaba perfecto, nada podria arruinarlo... Pero esa misma noche, era solo el comienzo del fin...


	17. SIN CAPITULOS HASTA 2017

_**MENSAJE IMPORTANTE**_

Perdón por no publicar desde mayo. Estuve ocupado con la Facultad y el trabajo, y últimamente me esta alcanzando :P Es por eso que pondré el fanfic en Hiatus hasta Enero de 2017, donde podre seguir tranquilo sin mucha presión. Espero que entiendan, no abandonare la historia, ¡me rehusó a dejarla!

Mientras tanto quiero agradecerle a major-fangirl-in-here17 por seguirme desde el inicio XD Te lo agradezco, ¡volveré en Enero! ¡Es una promesa!


	18. El principio del cambio

**Hace un buen rato que no publico XD Las vacaciones me volvieron vago, muy vago. También el calor era insoportable y no tenia ganas de nada. Imagínense :P Era horrible, casi 40 grados todos los días, cada año es peor. Falta que el próximo año haya 50 grados, nos derretimos todos XD IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD MY FRIENDS!  
**  
 **En fin, volví para quedarme. Voy a publicar cada Martes o miércoles, sino esos días, los fines de semana. Perdón por la demora. Este es un capitulo corto, el próximo sera mucho mas largo. No escribo desde hace algunos meses, así que voy a tener que volver a acostumbrarme :P**

* * *

 **Capitulo 16** : El principio del cambio

Annabelle se miraba al espejo del baño de su casa, ella no sabia si debía llevar un vestido o ropa casual cuando salga con Steve. Por alguna razón se sentía nerviosa por el encuentro, paso un tiempo desde que salieron. La ultima vez fue hace dos años, ella termino emborrachándose y se desmayo. Ella cerro los ojos por unos segundos y suspiro.

"¿Tienes un cita?" Samanta entro al baño y sorprendió a Annabelle. Ella pego un pequeño salto antes de mirar a la joven detrás de ella.

"Me asustaste, Samanta. No, no tengo una cita. Solo voy a comer algo con Steve" Dijo Annabelle si salio del baño. Samanta la siguió.

"Para mi suena a cita" Annabelle fue a su habitación y abrió su guardarropa. "¿Estas segura que no es una cita? Estas actuando como si fuera una cita"

"Di todo lo que quieras, no es una cita. Solo vamos a comer, hablar y pasar el rato. Hace mucho que no hacemos eso... Ademas, no tengo a nadie con quien salir. Tu no cuentas porque siempre estas encerrada en casa. Podrías salir un poco mas"

"Yo salgo cuando es necesario" Samanta trato de dar una excusa por la cual apenas sale de casa. "Cuando trabaje eso va a cambiar. Cambiando de tema, si esto llega a ser una cita"

"Voy a seguir insistiendo hasta que me quede sin aire, Samanta. No es una cita, es mas, aunque lo fuera no creo que Steve este interesado. El esta muy ocupado. Yo también. Tener una relación podría dificultar las cosas y tal vez arruinar nuestra amistad. No quiero eso"

"Supongo, pero por como estas actuando, parece que estas por tener una cita"

"¿Dejarías de molestar si digo que es una cita?" Annabelle estaba perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

"Tal vez..."

"Bueno, es una "cita", Samanta. ¿Puedes salir?, tengo que cambiarme" Annabelle apunto a la puerta y Samanta salio en silencio. Ella busco en su guardarropa y saco una chaqueta negra, una remera blanca de mangas cortas y un jean no tan ajustado. Ella no sabia si llevar esa ropa o simplemente un vestido. Ella solía llevar siempre un vestido, pero eso ya es cosa del pasado. Ahora no muy común que las mujeres lleven vestido. Annabelle estuvo un par de minutos debatiendo hasta que finalmente se piso su primer opción, la ropa casual en lugar del vestido. Annabelle vio el reloj, eran las 7 de la tarde, faltaba una hora para que Steve pase por ella. Ella había salido de su trabajo a las 6, llego a su casa rápidamente, se baño y se cambio. Ella ya estaba lista, pero estaba algo impaciente y no podía esperar una hora mas. Annabelle le dejo los números de la pizzeria a Samanta por si quería pedir algo y salio hacia la casa de Steve. Ella llamo a su casa, pero no contestaba, claramente no estaba allí. Steve al no tener celular dificultaba un poco las cosas. Aun asi fue directo a casa de Steve lo mas rápido posible. Ella tomo el autobús y llego en solo cuestión de minutos.

Una vez allí, Annabelle toco el timbre de su departamento, pero no contestaba. Claramente el no estaba en casa. Annabelle decidió esperar en la puerta hasta que llegue. En tan solo unos minutos empezó a oscurecer, el sol se oculto y se hizo de noche rápidamente. Annabelle vio a Steve en su motocicleta, ela acababa de volver. Steve encadeno su moto frente al edificio y vio a Annabelle sentada en la puerta. Ella sacudió su mano para saludarlo. Steve troto hasta la puerta con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Que haces aquí?" El pregunto. "Yo debía pasar por tu casa, no al revés"

"Me impaciente un poco"

"Bueno, pasa, primero me tomare un baño y saldremos" Steve abrió la puerta y ambos subieron las escaleras hasta su departamento. En su camino estaba la vecina de Steve con una canasta llena de ropa y con el teléfono en su oído. Ella termino la llamada apenas pasaron al lado suyo.

"Hola, Steve" Dijo ella. "Es la primera vez que te veo con una chica, ¿es tu cita?" Ella pregunto con una sonrisa.

"Oh, Umm, Saldremos dentro de poco asi que..." Steve no sabia como responder. Tanto el como Annabelle no querían verlo como una cita sino como una cena entre amigos. "Cenaremos afuera... Es casi una cita, pero no lo es. ¿Entiendes?"

"Creo que lo entiendo" Ella le dio un guiño y Steve no sabia como responder a eso. Ella le dio la mano a Annabelle. "Es un gusto conocerte. Ah, Steve, dejaste el equipo de música encendido" Ella apunto a la puerta y se fue a usar el lava ropa del edificio.

"Ah, Gracias" Steve le agradecio y miro la puerta de su departamento. "Yo no la encendí hoy... Es mas, no la uso desde hace una semana" Steve se puso serio. "Alguien debió haber entrado"

"¿Eso crees? ¿Entonces que hacemos?" Pregunto Annabelle.

"Entrare por la ventana, tu espera afuera"

"No, iré contigo, Steve" Annabelle no iba a dejar que Steve vaya solo. Tal vez era solo un ladrón o tal vez ya le hayan robado algo y no haya nadie dentro, pero aun así no iba a dejar que entre solo. Claramente Steve no necesitaba ayuda, el podía solo, pero Annabelle quería estar allí en caso de que pase algo inesperado. Ambos salieron del edificio y subieron por las escaleras que se usaban en caso de incendios. Ellos llegaron a la ventana del departamento de Steve y entraron en silencio. Todo parecía estar en orden, nada estaba fuera de lugar a excepción del equipo de sonido que estaba reproduciendo una canción. Steve vio el escudo que había dejado en la entrada de la cocina y lo tomo como precaución. Ambos caminaron sin hacer ningún ruido, llegaron al comedor y encontraron a Nick Fury sentado en el sillón, su rostro tenia un par de moretones y tenia sangre saliendo de su brazo, no solo eso, parecía estar en intenso dolor. Steve fue el primero en hablar.

"No recuerdo haberle dado una llave, Fury" Fury se acomodo en silencio y saco su celular. Annabelle se acerco así el para ver sus heridas, pero Fury levanto su mano en señal para que se detenga y que se quede quieta.

"¿De verdad crees que necesito llaves?" Pregunto Fury y escribió algo en su celular. "Mi esposa me echo de casa"

"No sabia que tenia esposa" Dijo Annabelle.

"Hay muchas cosas que no saben de mi" Respondió Fury

"Estoy de acuerdo y ese es un problema" Steve prendió la luz y vio mejor sus heridas. El estaba a punto de preguntar que le paso, pero Fury levanto la mano de nuevo. El mostró su celular, el había escrito "Hay oídos en todas partes".

"Perdón por entrar de esta forma, pero no habia otro lugar donde quedarme" Dijo Fury mientras escribía de nuevo en su celular. Esta vez puso "S.H.I.E.L.D. esta en peligro" Al leer eso, Steve y Annabelle pensaron mejor en lo que iban a decir. Decidieron seguirle el juego a Fury y seguir con la conversación. Si en serio los estaban grabando, entonces debían tener extremo cuidado.

"¿Quien mas sabe lo de su esposa?" Pregunto Steve. Era una pregunta con doble sentido para engañar a los micrófonos y también para saber quien mas sabe sobre el peligro. Fury se levanto del sillón, en el celular estaba escrito "Ustedes y yo"

"Solo... mis amigos" Respondió Fury.

"¿Eso es lo que somos? ¿Amigos?" Pregunto Steve.

"Eso... Depende de ti" Apenas dijo eso, varios disparos atravesaron la pared y alcanzaron a Fury. El grito de dolor antes caer al suelo. Steve y Annabelle se agacharon y tomaron a Fury, lo llevaron a la cocina. Steve vio por la ventana, alguien los estaba mirando con un rifle en sus manos. Estaban en la mira desde que entraron. Fury agarro la mano de Steve y no la soltó hasta que llegaron a la cocina. Fury lo soltó y le dejo un Pendrive. "¡No... Confíes... En nadie!" El dijo y se desmayo por las heridas y la falta de sangre.

"¿Fury? ¡Fury!" Annabelle trato de mantenerlo despierto, pero era inútil. Alguien rompió la puerta del departamento y entro. Steve se asomo por la cocina y vio a su vecina con un arma.

"¡¿Capitan Rogers?!" Ella pregunto. Apenas lo vio, guardo su arma. "Soy la agente 13, servicio especial de S.H.I.E.L.D."

"¿Kate?" Steve estaba confundido

"Mi mision es protegerte"

"¿Quien te dio esa orden?" Steve pregunto. Kate vio a Fury en el suelo y fue a socorrerlo.

"...El" Ella respondió, Annabelle se hizo a un lado y dejo a Kate encargarse de el. Kate saco una radio de su bolsillo. "Foxtrot ha caído, no responde. Solicito servicio medico inmediatamente" Ella recibió respuesta inmediatamente. "Recibido, ¿han localizado al tirador?" Pregunto el agente al otro lado de la radio. Steve vio al atacante salir corriendo desde la azotea del edificio de enfrente.

"Dile que yo me ocupo de el" Steve tomo su escudo y salio corriendo hacia la ventana.

"¡Steve!" Anabelle grito, pero Steve ya había saltado por la ventana hasta el otro edificio. "¡Yo lo ayudare!" Annabelle le dijo a Kate y ella siguió a Steve. Salto por la ventana y se propulso hasta la azotea. Ella vio al tirador corre a una gran velocidad. Annabelle corrió detrás de el lo mas rápido que pudo, pero no lo suficiente. El tirador salto a la azotea de un edificio pequeño, Steve salto por la ventana, lo tenia frente a el. Sin dudarlo tiro su escudo hacia el, pero para su sorpresa y la de Annabelle, el se dio vuelta y detuvo el escudo como si no fuera nada. Annabelle le disparo un rayo, pero el uso el escudo de Steve para reflejarlo y golpearla con su mismo ataque. Annabelle recibió el rayo directo al estomago y cayo por la azotea. El tirador arrojo el escudo de nuevo a Steve y salto del edificio. Steve no lo siguió, en lugar de eso fue a ver como estaba Annabelle. El se asomo por la azotea y la vio en medio de la calle, un charco de sangre estaba debajo de ella mientras se levantaba, su cráneo estaba regenerando. Ella había caído de cabeza contra el pavimento. Al confirmar que Annabelle estaba bien, no pudo evitar pensar en el sujeto que se les escapo.

"¿Quien era ese tipo?"


End file.
